


Place in life

by Marke_Red



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Real Life, Slash, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marke_Red/pseuds/Marke_Red
Summary: Туберкулез изменил его: заставив пересмотреть жизнь и принципы, научив сострадать и думать о других. Однако на счастливый исход для себя надеяться было нечего.Вползая из последних сил на каменную глыбу, чтобы поймать чертов рассвет, Артур прощался с жизнью и не думал о том, что через несколько дней очнется в лагере индейцев, а затем проживет с ними почти год и излечится от туберкулеза.Он был благодарен им за все. Но настало время отделиться и начать искать свое место в изменившемся мире.Пэйринг и персонажи: Артур Морган/ОМП: Джеймс Фостер, past!Артур Морган/Джон МарстонВ соавторстве с Слэйд.Выкладывается дополнительно: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7630184





	1. I'll still be walking when I die

\- Я помню день, когда вас сняли с лошади и внесли в вигвам, точно также как моего сына, мистер Морган. Жизнь держалась на волоске, но духи услышали мольбы вичаша-вакан * и пришли на помощь.   
Падающий дождь выдохнул струю дыма из Чанунпа ** и устремил взгляд в бескрайнюю даль, вид на которую открывался с горы. Зеленые пики деревьев высились над землей и рассекали тонкую пелену утреннего туплохомана. Восходящее солнце слепило глаза, но радовало сердце. Желто-оранжевые лучи скользили по зеленой траве, освещая две фигуры, сидевшие среди камней и наблюдавшие за пробуждением мира.   
\- Как вы себя чувствуете?   
\- Лучше не бывает, - хрипловато отозвался Артур и вдохнул прохладный горный воздух полной грудью.   
Когда врач сказал про туберкулез, Морган поставил на себе крест. Пусть это и толкнуло мужчину пересмотреть свою жизнь, изменить принципы, заставило сострадать и больше думать о других - на счастливый исход надеяться было нечего. Его последними желаниями стали безопасность и спокойная жизнь для Джона Марстона и его семьи, месть Мики Беллу и раскрытие глаз Датча на то, в какого алчного монстра, попирающего собственные принципы, он превратился. Каждое из этих желаний Артур исполнил насколько смог, хоть уверен был только во втором, сплевывая кровавую слюну на застывшее лицо выродка Белла. Вползая из последних сил на каменную глыбу, чтобы поймать чертов рассвет и очистить мысли, Морган прощался с жизнью и не думал о том, что через несколько дней придет в себя в лагере индейцев.   
Артур прожил с племенем Падающего дождя почти восемь месяцев и благодаря их лекарствам и помощи, смене климата и относительному покою смог не только оправиться от ран, но и излечиться от туберкулеза.   
Он так и не понял, как именно его нашли и почему не оставили лежать на том камне; зачем взяли с собой обузу и так снявшись с места в поисках новой земли для жизни подальше от городов белых людей и американских властей. Однако был благодарен за все. Ему перевязывали раны, поили травами, боролись с лихорадкой и обтирали холодными тряпками; кормили и выхаживали до тех пор, пока мужчина не окреп насколько, что мог сам позаботиться о себе и помогать уже племени.   
\- Это хорошо. Вас ждет долгая дорога.   
\- Ну, я и так слишком долго злоупотреблял вашим гостеприимством.   
Мужчина усмехнулся и заметил, как слабая улыбка тронула губы старого вождя. Они вновь замолчали, и тишина продлилась до момента, пока солнце полностью не вышло из-за горизонта.   
Артуру пора было выдвигаться.   
-Что ж, - поднявшись с земли, мужчина отряхнул ладони от травинок и камешков и обернулся через плечо на пофыркивающую в стороне лошадь, - Думаю, настало время прощаться. Я очень благодарен за все то, что вы и ваши люди сделали для меня. И еще раз сожалею по поводу вашего сына.  
Вождь поднялся вместе с ним, передавая Чанунпу для затяжки. Артур принял ее и вдохнул дым, задерживая в легких перед выдохом. Горло запершило, но он подавил кашель, а затем вернул трубку Падающему дождю.   
\- Вы получили второй шанс. Используй его, чтобы прожить достойную жизнь, мистер Морган. Не думайте о прошлом.   
Артур поджал губы и кивнул. Долгие прощания ему никогда не нравились, а потому, пожав индейцу руку и пожелав удачи, мужчина сел на лошадь и двинулся вниз по склону.   
Спускаясь ниже и ниже, проезжая лагерь индейцев в последний раз, Артур коротко кивал провожающим его людям. Он не только выжил благодаря им, но и кое-чему научился: стал лучше охотиться, больше обращать внимания на окружающий мир и природу, лучше разбираться в травах, и даже узнал что такое относительный покой.   
Но настало время отделиться и отправиться искать свое место в изменившемся мире.   
Он размышлял над тем, чтобы разыскать Сэди, Тилли, Джона с Эбигейл и Джеком. Ему также было интересно остались ли еще их деньги в Блэквотере или Датч успел добраться и до них. Была мысль разыскать самого Датча и посмотреть ему в глаза.   
Артур до сих пор не знал, сможет ли выстрелить в человека, заменившего ему отца, воспитавшего и привившего свои идеалы, даже несмотря на то, чем все обернулось.   
«Месть - это бесплодная работа», - когда-то сказал ему Датч. И Артур продолжил придерживаться этому, сделав исключение лишь для Мики Белла.   
Возможно, ему стоило оставить прошлое и двигаться дальше, как посоветовал Падающий дождь. Но он еще не решил до конца, куда следовало идти и что именно искать.   
\- Уезжаешь, не попрощавшись? - голос впереди заставил Моргана вынырнуть из мыслей и приподнять голову, щурясь от ярких лучей пробивающегося через деревья солнца.   
Чарльз Смит возвращался с охоты, везя на лошади двух подстреленных оленей. Оставшись с племенем Падающего дождя еще после перестрелки с отрядом армии США, он решил окончательно присоединиться к ним.   
\- Я знал, что встречу тебя где-то по дороге.   
\- Ну да, конечно. Куда решил отправиться? – Чарльз поравнялся с лошадью Артура и натянул поводья.   
\- Еще не знаю, но буду держаться ближе к горам, - Артур чуть ссутулился и огляделся по сторонам, будто примерялся к чему-то, - Маленький горный городок, подальше от цивилизации и ее порождений.   
\- Удачи в поисках, - усмехнулся индеец и полез в сумку, вынимая оттуда записную книжку, обтянутую мягкой оленьей кожей, - Небольшой подарок на память.   
Морган чуть удивленно приподнял брови и взял его в руки, раскрывая и ведя пальцами по чистым страницам. Свою книгу с письмами, заметками и зарисовками он отдал Джону Марстону вместе со всеми припасами и оружием перед тем, как решил задержать пинкертонов и столкнулся с Микой.   
\- Отличная кожа и переплет, - мужчина закрыл книгу и приподнял ее в воздух, кивнув с благодарной улыбкой, - Спасибо, Чарльз.  
Индеец коротко улыбнулся в ответ, удовлетворенный реакцией. Его лошадь переступила с ноги на ногу и тряхнула головой, намекая на тяжесть своего груза. Чарльз протянул руку к мужчине и крепко пожал ее.   
\- Бывай, Артур. Мне было приятно знать такого человека, как ты.   
\- Не такой уж я и хороший человек.  
Они усмехнулись, зная, что отчасти это не так. А затем разошлись.   
Смит подтолкнул лошадь идти вперед, а Артур еще раз посмотрел на записную книжку и свернул с дороги на лесную прогалину. Спешившись и привязав коня к одной из нижних веток дерева, он присел на корточки и зарисовал кусочек леса с виднеющимися вигвамами и костром, которые оставлял позади себя.   
  


***

  
\- Неплохой улов, старина Джонни… Ты смог, Джонни! - Джонни Клетвич довольно кашлянул.   
Садясь на расстеленный спальный мешок и протягивая руки к огню, он прикрыл глаза. Исцарапанная ладонь прошлась по лицу. Светло карие глаза мужчины немного слезились. Стягивая с головы шляпу, взъерошивая сальные волосы, он чертыхнулся. Лысый затылок бугрился от шрама. Почесав его, старатель хмыкнул.   
Почти семь лет назад он нарвался на индейцев и ему не посчастливилось. Конечно, попытаться украсть пушнину было глупо, но когда ты на мели, то почему бы и не забрать у краснозадых немного меха? Не обеднеют, уроды – так думал каждый и Джонни был не исключением.   
Когда ему пытались снять скальп на живую, Джонни Клетвич понял, что родился под счастливой звездой. Боль была адской - он до сих пор помнит этот звук: звук, когда твою голову пытаются вскрыть, словно консервную банку ржавым тупым ножом. Благо, тогда мимо проезжали законники и услышали его дикие вопли.   
\- Ты смог, а эта сука не верила…   
Бормоча, старатель сплюнул на землю и злорадно усмехнулся. Золотая лихорадка прошла. Десятки и даже сотни людей, потянувшиеся за удачей в поисках золота, давно отхлынули прочь. Джонни помнил, как такие же как он, спешили урвать свой кусок счастья в виде золотых камней и кусков, золотой пыли.   
Огрубевшие руки погладили небольшой кожаный мешочек.   
Тогда он не успел поживиться. Слишком много конкурентов, опасности.   
Джонни знал малыша Кейна, который отыскал неплохой самородок, но не смог доехать до города. Кейна нашли в реке с лопнувшей, как арбуз головой, от выстрела из ружья. Раздетого, ограбленного, потерявшего всё, что только он смог сыскать.   
А малыш Кейн был счастливчиком.   
Джонни таким не был.   
Сидя сейчас под чистым звездным небом, он ухмылялся и подшучивал, нервно вслушиваясь в тишину леса и осматриваясь по сторонам. Было страшно разжигать костер. Но без него он бы замерз, пусть снега сошли, а весна уже вступала в свои права. Без огня его могло попытаться сожрать зверье. Вдалеке слышался вой волков. Да и медведи здесь тоже водились.   
И все же, даже с костром, страх оставался.   
Пальцы подхватили толстый сук и перевернули горящий хворост с ветками. Искры вспыхнули, и пламя затрещало, пожирая сухое дерево.   
\- Сучка Молли, а…Как тебе это?!   
Опасно блестящие глаза загнанного человека сверкнули из-за отбрасываемого костром света. Джонни жевал губы, прикусывая и откусывая шкурку. Прямо до крови. Жадность заставила его достать из кармана потертых и заляпанных грязью штанов вымытый в ручье кусок «золотой породы» и поднести к свету. Клетвич смотрел на свою добычу и сглатывал.   
Для него это был шанс. Шанс разбогатеть. И стоило признать, он был прав. Джонни считал, что теперь пришел его черед. Его время – стать богатым. Золотая лихорадка улеглась и многие забыли о том, что земля хранит свое богатство.   
Жену и трех детей он оставил в городе. Молли работала в салуне, и Джонни было плевать, что ей приходилось обслуживать посетителей. Он не обращал внимания на то, что она задерживалась. Не обращал внимания на детей, которые, по его мнению, только и делали, что скулили и разевали поганые рты, требуя и забирая слишком много внимания и денег. Он не раз бил своих сыновей, выставляя на улицу, поскольку эти выродки только делали, что ели. Пусть им и было всего лишь по десять лет. Джонни было наплевать. Также как и на младшую дочь - Эмили. Слишком она была не похожа ни на него, ни на Молли. Он это прекрасно видел.   
\- Старина Джонни смог, а никто не верил… Никто. Зато теперь….   
Бормоча над костром, сложив ладони лодочкой и уставившись на золотой самородок, похожий на сдавленный в кулаке воск, старатель забылся. Его глаза смотрели алчно, безотрывно, зачарованно.   
Тяжело сглотнув слюну, он задрожал. Пальцы с черными полумесяцами под ногтями стиснули дорогой металл.   
Но тут Джонни вскинул голову. Резко. Быстро. Как птица. И уставился в темноту.   
\- Кто здесь? Кто идет?!   
Вскакивая и вскидывая ружье, Джонни оскалился. Страх окатил его с ног до головы. Перед глазами возник образ малыша Кейна: отсутствующая половина лица, раскрытый в немом крике рот, часть носа и кровавое месиво из мозгов и кусочков черепа, искусанное тело, сгрызанные пальцы и вывернутые наизнанку сумки.   
Липкий ужас сковал ноги и стиснул ледяным обручем низ живота. Джонни осознал, что дико хочет отлить – от страха, но вслух бы он никогда не признался, что мог бы обмочиться от ужаса. Колени вот-вот готовы были затрястись. Но… Черта с два он отдаст своё золото!   
Ржание его кобылы заставило уверенней навести ружье на вырисовывающуюся фигуру в темноте. Точно. Путник. Но вдруг он не один? Вдруг это засада?! Они прознали про его золото? Их навела тупая курица Молли?! Похвасталась, что её муж направился старателем в горы?!   
\- Сука! Сука! Тупая сука, если это ты…   
Шипя, Джонни передернул плечами и оскалился сильнее. Маленькие глаза щурились. Пульс бился во рту, в горле. Мужчина тяжело сглатывал и всматривался вперед.   
\- Стой! Я сказал, стой! - голос подрагивал от неуверенности и злости.  
Наставив дуло в сторону незнакомца, Клетвич бросил взгляд на свою сумку. Пальцы дрогнули, курок стал скользким от проступившей на коже испарины. Джонни сам весь взмок, как мышь.   
Силуэт на коне остановился. Отсвета костра все еще хватало лишь на то, чтобы рассеять темноту вокруг его фигуры, но никак не для того, чтобы разглядеть лицо.  
\- Успокойся, приятель, - мужчина поднял руки в мирном жесте, его лошадь, пофыркивая, переступила с ноги на ногу и сделала шаг в сторону мелкой горной речушки, – Я здесь не для того, чтобы создавать тебе неприятности.  
Артур и правда не желал незнакомцу ничего дурного. Уже размышляя о ночном привале, он всего лишь заметил костер и решил остановиться, полагаясь на возможность завести беседу и погреться у огня. Ко всему прочему было бы неплохо уточнить дорогу хоть у кого-то, да и ночь оказалась очень темной.   
\- Ну же, опусти ружье, крутой парень. Я просто хочу узнать, сколько ехать до ближайшего города?   
\- Руки! Подними свои руки!   
Джонни рявкнул громче и дернулся в сторону. Осекшись, он постарался ногой отодвинуть сумку, в которую тут же сунул самородок, за себя.   
\- Проваливай! Знаю я таких как ты! Чертовы бродяги с дорог. Хочешь поживиться, да?!   
Бравируя, Клетвич дернул уголком губы и точнее прицелился.   
\- Слышал про Билли Стоуэна? Так вот я уложил этого ублюдка, и ему не помог его удачливый кольт! И тебя уложу одним выстрелом, ясно?! Проваливай!   
Смаргивая от того, что капли пота попадали в глаза, мужчина со свистом втянул в легкие воздух. Сердце забилось ещё быстрее. Он лгал про стрелка Билли, лгал, чтобы вызвать впечатление и напугать, надеясь, что это получится. Но ружье в его руках подрагивало и это выдавало старателя, который вряд ли мог попасть с первого раза в яблоко на голове человека, как мог настоящий Билли Стоуэн.  
Морган с тихим рычанием, поднял руки чуть выше. С одной стороны ему очень не нравилось, когда его держали на мушке, с другой – этот человек еще ничего не сделал ему, чтобы умирать.   
В отличие от Артура, свет от костра хорошо освещал Билли, и все его слова обличались внешними проявлениями.   
\- Я ничего не слышал ни про тебя, ни про Билли Стоуэна. И признаться, мне и дела до этого нет.   
Лошадь двинулась вперед, но как только Артур хотел перехватить поводья, опуская в противовес приказу Джонни руки, тот снял ружье с предохранителя.  
\- Не горячись, я просто хочу узнать, в какой стороне находится город. С такими же милыми и приветливыми людьми, как ты.   
Постаравшись вновь разрядить обстановку, Артур уже понимал, что скорее всего ему сейчас придется развернуться и отправиться дальше ни с чем. Но попытка – не пытка, ему случалось налаживать контакт и с более решительно настроенными на оборону людьми. Тем более винить мужика было не в чем: один, в лесу. А бандиты и отморозки все еще ездили по дорогам.   
\- Может у тебя какие-то проблемы и тебе нужна помощь, старина?   
\- Ты…. Ты один из них! Такой же ублюдок… Решил, что справишься со мной… Ты видел сколько я смог найти! А-а-а-а, ублюдок, меня не проведешь! В город тебе надо, да?   
Дыхание у Джонни окончательно сорвалось. Переходя на крик, он торопливо облизнул губы.   
\- В город ему надо! Сдать мое золото! Черта с два! Я не поведусь, как малыш Кейн! Это все мое!   
Первый выстрел оглушил самого Клетвича: от неожиданности нажав на курок слишком быстро, он взвизгнул. Ружье качнулось, пуля ушла прямо в землю перед всадником. Привязанная лошадь за спиной Джонни заржала и встала на дыбы.   
\- Черт, черт!   
Дальше Джонни уже не целился. Страх затопил его с головой. Нервно трясущиеся руки вновь подвели его. Второй выстрел прозвучал под совместный крик мужчин. Но Клетвич слишком поздно понял, что опять промахнулся. Вернее нет, не промахнулся.   
Истошное лошадиное ржание повторилось.   
Конь Моргана взвился на дыбы. Захрипел и упал на землю, заваливаясь на бок. Забив пару раз копытами по земле, вытянув ноги, он зашелся сиплым угасающим ржанием. Пробитая шея сочилась кровью. Она же вместе с пеной вытекала из окровавленных губ. Тяжело вздымающийся бок опадал, дыхание животного на мгновения участилось, а затем тоже стало сходить на нет.   
Передние копыта снова взрыхлили землю. Животное умирало, смотря на выползающего из-под него Артура огромными карими глазами, в которых читалась боль, мука и страх. Дернув головой и тихо заржав, прижимая уши к голове, конь всхрапнул. Тяжело оторвал от земли голову, и тут же роняя её. Взгляд жеребца остановился на Моргане. Длинные ресницы дрогнули, веко наполовину прикрыло карий глаз. Сиплое дыхание коснулось ладони Артура, когда он протянул к жеребцу руку.   
Джонни зашелся в истеричном скулеже.   
Бросаясь в сторону, чудом успевая к своей поклаже – одному ящику – он принялся судорожно рыться в поисках патронов. Его пальцы тряслись, как и губы. Он боялся. Он понимал, что ружье нужно перезарядить быстрее.   
\- Сейчас…Сейчас… ну же, где вы, черт вас подери!   
На землю падали вещи. Коробок спичек, пачка с табаком, завернутые в ткань ломтики жаренной оленины и хлеб. Большая кирка с тяжелым стуком ударилась о землю. Нашарив пачку с патронами, он выдернул её и упал на колени.   
\- Черт, черт, черт…   
Рванув слишком сильно, Джонни подтянул к себе ружье. Патроны рассыпались по земле, покатившись в разные стороны. Нашарив сразу два, он попытался вставить их и перезарядиться. Взгляд метнулся вверх, выискивая незнакомца.   
\- Я убью тебя! Сука! Я убью…. Убью…!   
Полысевший затылок блестел при свете костра, Джонни громко шмыгнул носом, с его глаз текли слезы. Сипло дыша, истерично шипя, он пытался зарядить ружье. Но у него не получалось. Пальцы не слушались.  
\- Ах ты, сукин сын! – удар сапога выбил ружье у Клетвича из рук. Болезненная хватка пронзила плечо и рванула вверх, навстречу обрушившемуся на лицо кулаку.   
Артур бил со всей силы. Удар за ударом, еще и еще раз, приподнимая за ворот ссыкливого ублюдка; вымещая всю слою злость и ярость. Джонни еще пытался хватать его за руки, царапать запястье, но после третьего удара стал терять сознание от боли и страха.   
\- Ты застрелил… моего… коня! Я тебе… черт возьми… и не собирался ничего делать! – занося окровавленный кулак в очередном замахе, Артур встряхнул старателя, смотря на перемазанное кровью и грязью морщинистое лицо. Глаз Джонни уже заплывал, нос был сломан, губы разбиты, а выбитый зуб мелькнул где-то на языке, когда мужчина издал очередной вскрик.   
Отбросив Клетвича на землю, Артур сел сверху и схватился двумя руками за его шею, сдавливая изо всех сил. Тело под ним задергалось в новой попытке отбиться, но шансы были абсолютно не равны. Джонни не мог нанести ни одного достойного удара, не мог скинуть с себя незнакомца, не мог закричать, не мог дышать. Кадык вдавился внутрь, воздух заканчивался, рот открывался все шире, а из него вырывался затихающий хрип.   
Лицо его убийцы, наконец, осветилось племенем костра, и в нем не было ни жалости, ни удовольствия от происходящего. Артур плотно сжал губы и хладнокровно выдавливал из мужчины жизнь. Борьба продлилась недолго, и когда Джонни закатил глаза, а его тело обмякло, Морган с чувством приложил труп затылком об землю.   
\- Сукин сын. Арх!   
Поднявшись, встряхивая руки и оглядываясь по сторонам, он вновь чертыхнулся. Лошадь старателя все еще ржала, нервно перебирая копытами и натягивая поводья, которыми была привязана к дереву. Близость смерти пугала ее, запах крови витал в воздухе.   
Артур вернулся к своему коню и присел на корточки, смотря на рану и проводя рядом с ней рукой. Кровь еще сочилась, шея была теплой, но открытые глаза затянуло пеленой.  
\- Прости, дружок. Мне очень жаль…- тихо и хрипло проговорил Артур, прикусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки, - Чертовски жаль…   
Посидев с ним еще полминуты, мужчина поднялся и, перешагивая труп, подошел к горному ручью. Смыв кровь с рук, Морган подобрал несколько веток и подбросил их в костер. А затем принялся обыскивать лагерь старателя.   
Ничего особенно примечательного не нашлось, но патроны, тоник и бутылка с виски и джином никогда не бывали лишними. Вынув из припрятанного в сумке мешочка золотой самородок, Артур поднес его к огню и внимательно рассмотрел.   
\- И все из-за этого? – хмыкнув и покачав головой, мужчина убрал самородок в карман. Затем наполнил свою сумку едой, выпил кофе и перекусил подогретым куском оленины, время от времени бросая взгляд на застывшее тело Джонни Клетвича.  
Хотелось спать, но два свежих трупа могли привлечь внимание диких зверей, а отбиваться от волков или медведя у Артура не было особого желания.   
Передохнув около часа, заправившись еще одной чашкой кофе, Морган принялся собираться.   
Лошадь старателя уже успокоилась, хотя стоило Артуру к ней приблизиться, как она начала отходить в сторону, прижимая уши, и всхрапывать.   
\- Тшшш, тише, девочка, тише, - ковбой подходил к животному медленно, приподнимая раскрытую ладонь. В другой было зажато овсяное печенье, которым Морган собирался быстрее расположить кобылку к себе.   
\- Смотри, что у меня есть.  
Приблизившись и встав у морды лошади, мужчина протянул лакомство, позволяя понюхать и его и себя. А затем уже погладил мощную шею, слегка похлопывая по ней.  
\- Ну вот, молодец. Будем дружить, а? – дав кобылке еще одно печенье, Артур похлопал ее по спине и принялся осматривать потертое седло. Оно было значительно хуже чем то, в котором ездил Морган, а потому в лагере пришлось задержаться чуть дольше, чем он рассчитывал.   
  
Рассвет Артур встретил в дороге, размеренно покачиваясь в седле. Время от времени мужчина свешивал голову в дреме, но просыпался от ударов о ветки, когда лошадь сходила с пути, чувствуя расслабленность поводьев. В конце концов сдавшись, Артур отъехал подальше и поставил палатку, в которой благополучно проспал до обеда.  
  


***

  
_«Никогда не понимал стремления людей перебираться в большие города. Куча разодетого народа, строящего из себя невесть что, и постоянная шумиха, из-за которой не слышно собственных мыслей. Трубы заводов выбрасывают вверх черные столбы дыма, застилающие небо и отравляющие воздух._  
Смотря на разбитые сады и парки, скучаешь по нетронутой природе.   
По свежему воздуху.   
По возможности видеть ночью звезды…   
Чем больше я оглядываюсь по сторонам, тем отчетливее понимаю, что наши мечты о диком Западе обратились в прах.   
Свободы остается все меньше. Бандиты превратились в бизнесменов, прикрывающих свои преступления новоиспеченными законами и бюрократией. И люди благодарят и боготворят их, не замечая, что у них отбирают и как. Мы хотя бы убивали и грабили честно…   
Возможно ли, что малые города еще не поражены болезнью цивилизации?» 

  
Закончив запись, Артур поднял взгляд на виднеющийся в отдалении крупный город. В нем он пробыл с пару недель, заводя знакомства для прибыльного дельца. Потому что для начала новой жизни ему нужны были деньги, а за золотой самородок выручка вышла не слишком большая.   
Быть одному оказалось чертовски непривычно. Ведь сперва у него была банда Ван Дер Линде, потом Сэди и Джон Марстон с семьей, за которыми приходилось присматривать вопреки приказам Датча, после он жил в индейском племени и тоже прикладывал силы для общего блага. Теперь же Артур был сам по себе, и это ощущение… вызывало растерянность.   
\- Эй, мистер Морган, - окликнули его из-за спины, - Дилижанс мистера Спенсора на подходе.   
\- Отлично, парни. Отлично, - убирая записную книжку в сумку, Артур встряхнулся.   
Оседлав лошадь, он натянул черный шейный платок на лицо, достал ружье и подъехал к густой поросли деревьев, за которой устраивалась засада. С ним было еще двое – закоренелый грабитель Грег Питти и молодой парень Майкл Риперс.   
Мистер Спенсор был преуспевающим торговцем с прекрасной женой, которой очень не нравились его похождения на стороне. Узнав про молодую любовницу, к которой окончательно собирался уйти ее муж, Хлоя Спенсор решила обратиться к людям, умеющим разрешать подобные проблемы.   
Выяснив, что мистер Спенсор заключает сделку по покупке загородного дома, Хлоя передала информацию о том, когда и каким путем его дилижанс с большой суммой денег будет проезжать к назначенному месту. Уговор был простым – миссис Спенсор становится вдовой, а налетчики забирают себе все деньги, причитающиеся за дом.   
\- Едут, - пробормотал молодой Риперс, снимая с предохранителя револьвер и готовясь выскакивать на дорогу после первого выстрела Моргана.   
Впереди показалось два охранника на лошадях и извозчик. Позади них никого не было, так что задача и правда была не сложной. Взяв на мушку одного, Артур метко выстрелил мужчине в голову.   
Громкий звук всполошил лошадей, а эффект неожиданности позволил расправиться со всем остальным в считанные минуты. Дилижанс, потеряв управление, понесся вперед; тело извозчика выкинуло на повороте.   
Морган чертыхнулся и погнал свою лошадь следом. Молодой парень ринулся за ним.   
\- Майкл, обходи слева! – крикнув, Артур достал лассо и пришпорил лошадь, нагоняя дилижанс. Петля накинулась на правого коня и потянула назад. Риперс не успевал, едва справляясь с тем, чтобы хотя бы докинуть лассо до второго коня. Налетев на камень, дилижанс потерял колесо и с грохотом стал биться днищем о землю, почти заваливаясь на бок и поднимая слой пыли. Но это и помогло остановить его.   
Грег доскакал до них последним. Спешившись и вальяжно дойдя до дверцы, мужчина распахнул ее и наставил дуло на побледневших от страха пассажиров.   
\- Мистер Спенсор, мисс, - неприятная улыбка появилась на изъеденном сыпью лице, - миссис Спенсор передает вам наилучшие пожелания.  
Два выстрела громко прозвучали в повисшей тишине. Следующий разнес замок на железной коробке с деньгами.   
\- Ха-ха, неплохо. Д-а-а-а…. Совсем неплохо, - скалясь, мужчина пересчитывал купюры, пока Артур сворачивал лассо и убирал его.   
\- Мистер Питти, по-моему, кто-то едет. Давайте скорее разделим деньги и уберёмся отсюда, - заметно нервничая, Майкл то и дело косился на поворот дороги.   
\- Так убирайся, парень.  
Артур чуть прищурился.   
\- Мне нужны мои деньги.   
\- Ты их убил? – повернувшись к Риперсу, Грег стиснул в руке пачки банкнот. Во второй руке он показательно держал револьвер, дулом направляя его пока еще вверх. Палец лежал на предохранителе, который готов был в секунду перещелкнуть его и спустить курок, наставив на цель.   
\- Нет.  
\- Значит деньги мои.   
\- Это деньги на всех, - уперев приклад ружья в плечо, Морган нацелился на Питти. Тот криво усмехнулся и наставил револьвер на Артура, сняв предохранитель.   
Риперс метался взглядом с одного мужчины на другого. Но сочтя, что Морган не пытался покуситься на его долю, тоже нацелился на Грега. Мужчина коротко облизнул губы и оскалился, оценивая ситуацию. Первый выстрел он произведет быстро, вторым таким же сможет уложить сосунка и оставит всю кругленькую сумму себе. В принципе такой его план и был изначально. Делиться Питти очень не любил.   
\- Убьешь его парень, разделим деньги пополам.   
Риперс хмыкнул, выглядывая из-за прицела.  
\- Ха! Так я и поверю тебе. Бросай оружие!   
\- Подумай, парень. В два раза бол…  
Выстрел пресек его фразу, а Майкл вскрикнул от неожиданности и пальнул в ту же сторону. Грег свалился на землю, а Артур опустил ружье. Сизый дымок поднялся в воздух и рассеялся.  
Подойдя к телу, Морган поднял деньги и разделил их поровну, бросая причитающуюся часть молодому парню в грудь.   
\- В следующий раз советую не медлить. Иначе будешь трупом.


	2. Who are you trying to impress, steadily creating a mess?

Ночная тишина прерывалась уханьем совы. Из-за обступившей темноты мужчине приходилось щуриться в попытке разглядеть под ногами хоть что-то, но сделать это все равно было крайне сложно. А потому пришлось потянуться к седлу и снять с него масляный фонарь. Чиркнув несколько раз спичкой о коробок, всадник наконец-то зажег лампу. Теплый желтый свет осветил дорогу ненамного, но теперь Джеймс Фостер не переживал, что его конь может зацепиться за корягу или споткнуться в ухабине.   
Взгляд прошелся по тропе, слабо освещенной лунным светом. Сама луна то и дело исчезала за облаками. Но хотя бы не было дождя.   
Поясницу начинало ломить от почти полных суток пути верхом. Пришлось ссутулиться и постараться расслабиться, но выходило однозначно плохо. Фостеру хотелось спать, но до Кейптауна было еще часа два езды. По его подсчетам как раз к полуночи, возможно чуть раньше, они прибудут в город.   
\- Шериф Фостер, может вернемся и заночуем у шерифа Квина в Блэкстоуне …?   
Отрицательно покачав головой, Фостер упрямо пришпорил коня. Следовавшие за ним трое блюстителей закона тихо переговаривались и тяжело вздыхали.   
Джеймс понимал их недовольство – они все устали.   
Да и он сам устал: тело ломило, словно от приближающейся непогоды. Долгий путь сделал его, как и парней, более раздражительным. Скверный в некоторых проявлениях характер заставлял его помалкивать, поскольку Фостер не хотел никого зря обидеть. Быть шерифом не так просто, а когда на тебя все сильнее давит мэр в попытках забрать власть себе весьма важно удержать надежных людей в подчинении.   
Мир менялся, время Дикого Запада проходило, и власть шерифа ускользала в прошлое, как и грабители с дорог.   
Цивилизация проникала даже в самые глубинки страны, примером чего стал ранее неприметный Блэкстоун с его вмиг разросшимся заводом, шахтой и недавно проложенной железной дорогой. Их горному городку – Кейптауну - еще удавалось оставаться маленьким островком былого. В нем по-прежнему чувствовался дух Дикого Запада, природа, и что-то такое, отчего сжималось сердце и не хотелось никуда уезжать.   
Слегка ударив пятками в бока коня, заставляя его ускорить шаг, Джеймс на пару минут прикрыл глаза. Его пегий Норд был отлично вышколен и знал дорогу домой: он спокойно водил ушами, всхрапывал и семенил вперед по тропе. Вполне можно было расслабиться и подремать в седле, не опасаясь, что жеребец тебя скинет даже в случае опасности, но подавать такой пример Карлу и Данко было не в характере Фостера.   
\- Давайте, парни, осталось совсем немного. До Кейптауна меньше двух часов езды, если, конечно вы не удумали искать приключения на свои задницы этой ночью!   
Попытка приободрить вышла слабой, но его хрипловатый голос вызвал бурю эмоций сзади. Сам Фостер с трудом сдержал зевок.   
\- Надеюсь, меня встретит моя красотка нежными объятиями.   
\- Ага, если не найдет на твоей спине чужой длинный волос…   
\- Ха-ха, учти, ночевать будешь в хлеву, ко мне не просись, Карл!   
\- Да пошел ты, стоило один раз рассказать…   
Джеймс хмыкнул, мерно покачиваясь в седле. В этом мире были вещи, которые никогда не изменятся.   
\- Ты же сам сказал, что повелся на ее сиськи, Карл.   
\- Кто бы говорил!   
\- И все же…Заедем сначала в салун, пропустим пару рюмок виски за то, что наконец-то избавились от этого ублюдка Тонни.   
\- Да уж, Тонни был конченным ублюдком. Звался «Пулей в зубах», а словил пулю в зад, ха!   
\- Мы неплохо его подстрелили. Хотя его скулеж порядком достал мне. Сидеть ему в седле, видишь ли, больно. Надо было отрезать ему язык к чертям собачьим…   
\- Да ладно, зато отлично сработали. Правда, шериф?   
\- Йеп, благодарите Бога, что шерифы Квин и Фостер смогли обставить этого удачливого ублюдка. Хотя после такого ранения вряд ли можно говорить об удаче, - посмеиваясь, Данко пришпорил свою кобылу.  
Почесав свободной рукой подбородок, Джеймс в пол уха слушал раздающиеся за спиной разговоры. Его мысли лениво текли в сторону отдыха и хотя бы пятичасового сна. В конце концов, он заслужил его после поимки Тонни Пули с частью его банды, терроризирующих два города. Совместная охота выдалась непростой, кое-кому все же удалось улизнуть. Но опасности без главаря они уже не представляли. 

**Два часа спустя.**

  
\- Воу-воу, тише, парень, ти-и-ише.   
Придерживая коня, Джеймс наклонился с седла вперед и похлопал его по шее, успокаивая. Проскочившая собака заставила жеребца занервничать и норовисто приподнять голову, навострив уши. Закусывая удила, Норд совсем немного приподнялся на дыбы, а затем принялся бить копытом землю, выражая свое недовольство.   
\- Тише, я знаю, что ты их не любишь.   
Перекидывая поводья и спрыгивая с седла на землю, Фостер прицокнул языком. Доставая из сумки яблоко и разрезая его на две половины, он усмехнулся.   
Кейптаун встретил Джеймса привычной тишиной. Маленький городок у гор, забравшийся на первые склоны, был до дрожи родным. Ведь он родился здесь; здесь жили его отец и мать.   
В городе было всего три улицы. Около двадцати домов. Салун, с нелепым названием «Малышка Энн», который держал старый моряк Уитмор, забравшийся в эти края откуда-то из южного побережья. Он был загорелый, с двумя золотыми зубами, серьгой в ухе и не брал ни капли в рот. Фермеры Боуи, Лендеры и Стентоны. Цирюльник Бак, пастор Мерфи с небольшой церквушкой и попытками принести заповеди в каждый дом. Садовые угодья, несколько пастбищ. Лесопилка, небольшая кузница и конюшня, которую никак толком не могла развить семья Хемпс.   
Фостер прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в ночные звуки. Норд боднул его в плечо лобастой головой, и мужчина тихо рассмеялся. Мягкие лошадиные губы нетерпеливо дотронулись до руки, в которой было яблоко.   
\- Прости, ну. Держи, держи.   
Довольное пофыркивание заставило Фостера улыбнуться. Яблоко захрустело и очень быстро исчезло, впрочем, как и всегда.   
Вздохнув, мужчина принялся расседлывать Норда. Тяжелое седло оказалось снято и накинуто на плечо. Шериф донес и перебросил его через забор небольшого загона. Две кожаные сумки тоже оказались на земле. Беря под уздцы жеребца, Джеймс завел его в загон и уже там снял поводья. Похлопав Норда по шее, он отпустил коня к двум корытам, наполненным свежим сеном и водой.   
Поморщившись от хруста в пояснице, Джеймс наклонился за седельной сумкой и, подняв её, направился к себе в участок. Он был уверен, что никого не встретит на своем пути. Весь Кейптаун спал, за исключением разве что салуна, где вечерами собрались местные фермеры, и наверняка уже пришел и Данко. Пропустить пару рюмок Фостер был и сам не против, но с другой стороны идти куда-либо не хотелось. Хотелось просто выспаться.   
Фостер обошел деревянный одноэтажный дом, бывший участком, и оказался на главной улице. Слабо горящие масляные лампы на столбах освещали дорогу к салуну. Оттуда тянулись музыка, песни и смех.   
Толкнув дверь в участок, Джеймс бросил сумку на пол и тяжело упал на стул, вытягивая ноги. Блаженное расслабление заструилось по мышцам. Недолго думая и закидывая ноги на стол, шериф сильнее надвинул шляпу на лицо.   
Поддавшись соблазну, мужчина задремал прямо на стуле. Кольт лежал на его торсе, рука касалась рукояти. Безоружным шериф предпочитал не оставаться, и эта старая привычка не раз спасала ему жизнь. В тридцать пять лет следовало полагаться на опыт, а не на удачу – что он, собственно, и делал.   
Резкий звук заставил вскинуть руку и снять с предохранителя кольт. Дуло смотрело в проем двери, и Джеймс готов был выстрелить.   
\- Шериф…?   
\- Данко, чтоб тебя… - убрав ноги со стола и положив оружие рядом с собой, Фостер потер глаза.   
\- Самое время пропустить пару стаканчиков виски, Джеймс.   
\- По-твоему я не могу сделать это здесь?   
\- Йеп, и проснуться завтра с головой, наполненной дерьма? Пить в одиночестве – это последнее дело, мистер Фостер. Давай, старая развалина, отрывай свой зад от стула и пошли.   
Насмешливые карие глаза Данко уставились в такие же, но чуть более светлые.   
Лицо мексиканца светилось удовлетворением. В свои тридцать три он оставался поразительно шустрым и легким на подъем. И, пожалуй, как никто другой, знал Фостера.   
\- Выспаться ты мне явно не дашь.   
\- На том свете сколько угодно. Идем, шериф, мне не хочется видеть завтра утром твою рожу такой же кислой.   
\- Если пропью всю ночь, приятнее с утра она не станет.  
\- Ты будешь мучиться похмельем, а это уже другое.  
Бормоча ругательства, Джеймс встал и повел плечами, разминая шею.   
Выходя из участка, шериф Кейптауна отставал от Данко всего на пару шагов. Чувство усталого раздражения и горечи перекатывалось на языке. Крупный и развивающийся Блэкстоун напоминал ему отчасти Сакраменто, куда перебралась его жена с дочерью. Шумные улицы, трубы, дым… Новая мода, джентльмены из-за океана, компании, которые теснили обычных фермеров. Политика и власть, основанная на судоходстве и развитии заводов. Его Бриджит Морроу выбрала цивилизацию и достаток в виде фарфоровой посуды, новых шляпок, мягких кресел; предпочла светскую жизнь их замужеству и спокойной жизни в небольшом городе.   
Джеймс сплюнул, отгоняя от себя тяжелые мысли. Яркие звезды и ползущая луна вместе с прохладным свежим воздухом успокаивали.   
\- Не думаешь перебраться в Блэкстоун?   
\- Пф.   
Презрительно фыркнув, Джеймс вытащил сигарету и стиснул в зубах её край, проводя спичкой по коробку. Прикурив, шериф втянул дым и несколько раз взмахнул рукой, туша огонек.   
\- Мне и здесь хорошо.   
\- Там платят больше.   
\- Не в деньгах дело. Но если ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, то говори.   
Джеймс знал, что рано или поздно люди и отсюда потянуться в города побольше. И бросая взгляд на Данко, он уже знал ответ на свой не озвученный вопрос. Хлопнув помощника по плечу, Фостер криво улыбнулся. Шериф собирался сказать, что все нормально; что он понимает и не обидится, когда Данко поставит его перед фактом.   
Но внезапно из салуна, к которому они почти подошли, раздались громкие крики. Вопли нарастали, звуки борьбы становились все громче. Поверх этого слышался звон разбиваемых бутылок, рычание и ругательства.   
\- Что за чертовщ… - оборвав фразу, Джеймс ускорил шаг на шум.   
Не успев подняться по ступеням на крыльцо, шериф чуть не оказался сшиблен вылетевшим из салуна мужчиной. Фостер едва устоял на ногах сам, и смог удержать от падения и фермера Чарльза Стентона. Покрасневшее лицо того было все в кровоподтеках, изо рта разило перегаром. Мутные глаза так и не сфокусировались на лице своего спасителя, а бессвязное бормотание не дало ни крупицы информации. Поморщившись и перекинув Стентона помощнику, Джеймс распахнул двери салуна.   
Драка шла в самом разгаре. На первый взгляд она казалась массовой, но стоило приглядеться и эпицентр вырисовывался.   
Двое пытались накинуться на одного, но то отшатывались от ударов, то сталкивались друг с другом и другими разгоряченными жителями Кейптауна.   
А ведь все начиналось довольно мирно. И шло дальше, если бы один из горожан не толкнул Артура в плечо.   
\- Свалил отсюда, приблуда. Это мое место.   
Артур разворачивался медленно. Также медленно окидывал взглядом потревожившего его деревенщину. Настроение было отвратительным, размышления о скитаниях и отсутствии представлений, где стоило попробовать осесть, за что зацепиться и с чего начать разрывали голову. А потому рюмка виски шла за рюмкой. Только вот мыслей это не очищало, а наоборот обращало к прошлому. К преданности и предательству; к тому единственному, во что всю жизнь верил и чем руководствовался Артур, и что обратилось в прах. Он снова думал о Дачте. О его чертовой шахматной партии, о последнем ходе, о большом деле. О том, как тот готов был выстрелить в него, Артура Моргана, и как отступил, не подняв револьвер на Мику, узнав о его предательстве.   
Слишком много свалилось сразу, Датч? Слишком?!   
Злость воспламенялась и полыхала, как нефть. У Артура чесались кулаки, поэтому лучше бы его никому было не трогать.   
\- Ты владелец этого заведения? - Морган хмыкнул, чуть прищуривая глаза, - Я сижу там, где хочу.   
\- Ну-ка повтори, чтобы я мог вышвырнуть тебя отсюда.   
Артур коротко облизнул губы и кивнул, усмехаясь сам себе. Оперевшись о барную стойку, он поднялся. Мир расплывчато качнулся, но мужчина крепко стоял на ногах. Кровь под кожей вскипала, гнев клокотал в нетерпеливом ожидании освобождения.   
\- Я сижу здесь и уйду, когда мне самому этого захочется, черт побери.  
Опрокинув барный стул, Артур встряхнулся и сжал кулаки.   
\- Эй, Роб, покажем этому конеебу, где его место! – прикрикнув своему брату, Чарльз накинулся на Моргана.   
К ним присоединились и друзья, но Артур хорошо блокировал удары и умудрялся наносить в ответ. Боль от пропущенных притуплялась выпитым и раззадоривала сильнее.   
К моменту, когда Чарльз Стентон вылетел из салуна, вышибая головой дверь, они снесли два стола и сломали стул о барную стойку. Артур крепко получил в челюсть и почти повалился на пол, но вовремя успел зацепиться за пианино, от которого отскочил музыкант, как только затеялась потасовка.   
Схватив с крышки пианино вазу, Морган запустил ей в голову разгоряченного Роба, следом перехватывая занесенный кулак кого-то еще и несколько раз крепко ударяя под дых. Со спины напрыгнули, а горло сдавило какой-то палкой. Артур закашлялся и захрипел, но стиснул зубы и рывком нагнулся вперед. Движение оказалось слишком резким и дезориентирующим. Потеряв равновесие, Артур сшиб собой и противником стол. Это помогло освободиться и врезать локтем напавшему по ребрам.   
\- Ну что, кто еще хочет?! – выпрямившись, Морган тут же получил удар в скулу и ощутил во рту привкус крови. Боль рассекала туман опьянения, была желанной и мотивирующей. С рыком Артур бросился на полноватого мужика, прописывая ему ответный хук с одной и другой руки, вырубая.   
\- Ты… сукин сын!   
Пытаясь встать с пола, Роб потряс головой. Кровь заливала ему лоб, но он с упрямством барана принимал вертикальное положение. Держась за уцелевший стул, он, покачиваясь, сплюнул на пол.   
\- Ты… мать твою….   
Делая неуверенный шаг, Роб оскалил желтые зубы.   
\- Моего….ик….Брата! Да я тебя… Гниду… Вытрахаю….!   
Кулак рассек воздух, но не достиг цели. Мир снова закрутился и Роб увидел потолок. Он не ощутил, как от удара полетел назад, успев лишь взмахнуть руками. Падая на пол, громко и тяжело, точно мешок с дерьмом, фермер застонал. Зубы клацнули с, как ему показалось, громким лязгом, чудом не откусывая своему владельцу язык.   
Но драка на этом не закончилась. Вскипевшая кровь горожан, далеко не белоручек из городов типа Сант-Дени, все же требовала выхода.   
\- Эй, ублюдок!   
Кулак косоглазого Майлза прилетел прямо в бок Артура. Ловкий и худой, как щепка, он был очень быстрым. И почти трезвым, если не считать трех рюмок виски. Поддавшись всеобщему запалу, он совсем позабыл, что чаще всего огребает в драках. Свидетельством тому было отсутствие передних зубов.   
Джеймсу Фостеру давно не приходилось видеть такое побоище.   
Вопящие девушки жались в углах, но на них никто не обращал внимания, за исключением толстяка Кирби. Он тянул свои потные руки к юбкам и пытался ущипнуть девушек за груди. Отчего визг подымался еще выше. Пощечины его не останавливали, а лишь раззадоривали. Рыча и злясь, он пытался ухватить хоть одну за запястье и утащить подальше, пока имелась возможность.   
Фостер на пару секунд даже растерялся – кого останавливать первым?   
Кирби, уже выдергивающего девчонку, которая укусила его и теперь получила тяжелый удар по лицу? Дерущихся Донована и Ксавье – двух фермеров, в вечном состоянии «на ножах» из-за своих фермерских угодий и попыток забрать себе лишний кусок земли, несмотря на закон и решение мера?   
Или этого чужака, сопротивляющегося нападениям беззубого Майлза и Стоуна?   
Кулак Майлза снова достиг цели, попав в скулу. Но сам мужчина не успел уклониться и схватился за живот. Шляпа слетела с головы. Когда Морган схватили его за волосы и придал удару силу, заставив встретиться лицо с поверхностью стола, он истошно заорал:   
\- Мой нос…Аргх… нос!   
Трясущейся рукой накрывая сломанный нос, Майлз сполз на пол и заскулил.   
\- Кусок дерьма… - звук затвора коснулся слуха Артура. Щелчок со спины не предвещал ничего хорошего. Спутать его нельзя было ни с чем. Покачивающийся Роб стоял и смотрел на троящегося Моргана, пытаясь взять его на прицел. Палец лег на курок и соскочил.   
\- Конееб… Ты не двигайся… Я тебе мозги выпу…щу!   
Выбор? У Джеймса его не было. Сбивая с ног Роба, выбивая из его руки оружие, Фостер запустил новый виток драки. Кто-то приложил его по спине. Шляпа покатилась по полу. Но Роб оказался обезоружен.   
С губ шерифа сорвался рык. В попытке встать он оказался отброшен в сторону. Сбив с ног Диккенса, схватившего стул и опустившего его на чью-то спину, Джеймс поднялся и выцепил взглядом чужака.   
\- Мать твою! Данко!   
Окрикнув своего помощника, Фостер перепрыгнул через поваленный стол и отбил метивший в его бок удар. Ножка стула в руках Донована постаралась теперь уже достать его спину. Блокируя удар, поднырнув под руку фермера и ударив в челюсть, Джеймс оказался в центре зала. Спина внезапно врезалась в чужую.   
Резко разворачиваясь, Джеймс не медлил и секунды. Тот, с кем он столкнулся уже нашел новую цель. Упавший на пол Роб, неизвестно как добравшийся до своего оппонента, уже не кричал. Он кашлял и судя по всему терял сознание. Его лицо было залито кровью. А кулак, опускающийся с силой на побитую морду, продолжал свое дело.   
Пальцы сомкнулись на локте чужака. Джеймс перехватил его руку. Второй, придерживая за плечо, довольно грубо дернул на себя назад в попытке не дать добить задыхающегося Роба Стентона.  
\- Тебе тоже навесить, приятель?! – развернувшись на перехват, Артур ударил шерифа в солнечное сплетение. Левой рукой вышло слабее, чем могло бы быть правой, а потому вырваться с первого раза не получилось. К тому же в ногах мешался отключающийся Роб, зацепившись в шаге за которого мужчина едва не упал.   
Шум, треск и крики лились со всех сторон. Несмотря на запал, Артур чувствовал, что выдыхается. Нанося второй удар по почкам, уже встав напротив Джеймса, он высвободил руку и схватил шерифа за грудки, отталкивая в сторону. В груди болезненно закололо, а дышать стало сложнее. Измождённым легким требовалось больше воздуха, сердце заходилось от адреналина и разгоняло кровь, изнашиваясь.   
Туберкулез был вылечен, но оставил в пораженном теле пожизненный след о себе.   
\- Сучий потрох… - рыкнув под нос, больше обращаясь к своему состоянию, Морган пошатнулся и успел зацепиться за стол, тряхнув головой.  
Ничего, бывало и хуже. Намного хуже. Когда он закашливался и готов был выплевывать по кускам свои легкие на грани потери сознания. Когда кулак едва сжимался, а удар больше напоминал детский толчок в грудь. Когда ноги подкашивались от поражающей тело слабости, а впереди его поджидали пинкертоны. Но тогда спасало оружие. Переходить на расстрел сейчас Артур не собирался.   
Нужно было выдохнуть и собраться. Уложить этого спесивого и уходить.   
\- Ро-о-о-о-б!   
Держащийся за косяк двери Чарльз пытался не упасть и отыскать своего брата. В общей суматохе и неразберихе он не сразу заметил лежавшего младшего Стентона на полу.   
Роб не шевелился. Перевернувшись на бок и подтянув ноги к груди, он казался мертвым. Несколько раз его пнули, спотыкаясь о немаленькую тушу. Носок сапога ударил аккурат в бок, но движения не было. Только тонувший в общем крике и ругательствах тихий стон.   
Сознание уплывало от Роба. Он не видел ничего кроме размытых силуэтов; свет гас, перед глазами вспыхивали черные круги. Они взрывались. Когда чьи-то руки подхватили его и потянули с пола, придерживая за плечи, он скривился и охнул. Заплывший глаз не открывался, разбитый нос хлюпал, а голова как у сломанной куклы болталась из стороны в сторону.   
\- Давай, Роб… Ну же…   
Его оттащили к стене и усадили на пол, не давая снова упасть. Подпирая стену спиной, младший Стентон клевал носом. Похлопывания по щекам вызывали едва заметное раздражение, которое не достигало выхода.   
\- Мнх…   
Промычав и уронив голову на грудь, Роб не замечал, что из его разбитых губ кровь текла прямо на и без того порванную рубаху. Ему голову снова вздернули, и он мутно проскользил взглядом по салуну.   
Расплывчатая картинка прерывалась темнотой. Вот в одну секунду Роб видел, как Джеймс Фостер оттолкнул от себя налетевшего Ксавье. Лицо шерифа исказила гримаса злости; кулак с силой врезался в лицо. Фостер что-то крикнул, перехватывая и отталкивая от себя очередного летящего на него фермера. В следующую секунду Стентон увидел, что Кирби орет с расцарапанной рожей. Захотелось засмеяться и сказать: «Так тебе, сука, и надо! Ты же только со своими свиньями справиться можешь, Кирб!»   
\- Данко!   
Голос шерифа звучал издалека. В сознании Роба наступила темнота. Но через неё продолжали доноситься вопли.   
«Темно. Темно. И горячо, лицу очень горячо. Где этот конееб? Он ведь так и не добрался до ублюдка, хоть тот был совсем рядом. Вон он… Сука! Шатается и пытается идти на выход. Сука, сука! Почему снова так темно…?»  
Глаз открылся за пару секунд до выстрела. Блеск револьвера – ему это мерещилось? Взгляд зацепился за руку шерифа, которая метнулась к кобуре. Медленно, словно заторможено, пальцы сняли крючок, фиксирующий кольт. Пальцы огладили рукоять и выхватили. Блеснул ствол. Рука плавным жестом устремилась к потолку. Шериф выстрелил в потолок и что-то заорал в сторону Моргана, а затем мир погас и для Роба Стентона наступила долгожданная темнота.   
\- Прекратить это дерьмо!   
Горло Джеймса практически вибрировало от рыка. Ему пришлось прибегнуть к оружию, чтобы остановить драку. В ход уже шли бутылки, бьющиеся о головы пьяных идиотов. Фостер прекрасно понимал, что скоро дело дойдет до оружия. А позволить этому случиться он не мог.   
Ярость клокотала в горле и расползалась чем-то горячим в груди. Полученные ссадины пекли, а солнечное сплетение побаливало, но это лишь подстегивало злобу. Глаза полыхали эмоциями. Губы кривились в оскале.   
Пальцы стиснули кольт.   
Роб Стентон не видел, как шериф Фостер пинком отшвырнул ползущего на коленях Майлза. Он также не видел то, что было дальше. Не видел и не мог знать, ибо его без сознания выносили из салуна и тащили Чарльз с двумя дружками. Он не мог ни видеть, ни слышать того, как…   
Щелчок затвора раздался у самого затылка Артура Моргана. Холодное дуло коснулось ежика волос.   
\- Стоять.   
Низкий хриплый голос догнал Моргана у дверей салуна. Резкий толчок в спину заставил Артура ускорить шаг и практически вывалиться на улицу. То, что он не упал – было везением либо упрямством и силой воли самого мужчины.   
Его перехватили за локоть, и на этот раз вырваться не удалось. Удар и толчок врезали грудью в стену. Жестко ладонь шерифа надавила на голову Моргана, вынуждая прижиматься щекой к шершавому дереву. Вторая рука зашарила по боку и забрала оружие.   
\- Данко, веревку!   
\- В участке ж осталась, Джеймс…   
\- Да блять… Пояс сними, не потеряешь свои штаны! Связать надо. Прыткий, как бешеный мустанг…   
\- Ногу прострелить и не умчится, пха!   
Ремень туго затянулся на запястьях. Лбом Артур утыкался в стену, но через пару секунд его дернули за плечо, развернули и задали направление, еще раз пихнув меж лопаток.


	3. I am flesh and I am bone

Солнечные лучи светили прямо в лицо, заставляя зажмуриться и прикрыть глаза рукой. Артур просыпался медленно и тяжело. Голова гудела, во рту стоял отвратительный привкус выпивки и крови, а лопатки упирались во что-то крайней жесткое и неудобное. Разлепив сухие губы, мужчина провел по ним языком и сглотнул. Горло драло от жажды.   
Вставать не хотелось потому, как Артур уже и так чувствовал, что ощущения тела просыпаются и встречают его болезненными наплывами. Усугублять было не к чему. Вытянув руку чуть выше в надежде нащупать шляпу и надвинуть ее на лицо, он хрипло выдохнул. Поиски не увенчались успехом, а тянуться выше мужчина просто не мог.   
\- Ррррх… срань Господня…   
Переворачиваясь на бок, чтобы скрыться от солнца, Артур едва не упал. Встревоженные рецепторы заставили его инстинктивно отдернуться от края скамьи и распахнуть глаза, уперев руку в доску, на которой лежал Морган.   
\- Что за…   
Скривившись от разом нахлынувшей боли после салунной драки и похмелья, ковбой захрипел и схватился за голову, будто она вот-вот должна была лопнуть.   
\- Ооо, черрррт… - в глаза будто песка насыпали, но Артура сделал над собой усилие и заставил себя сесть и оглядеться.   
Стена, решетки, ебанное солнце из маленького окна. Камера… Отлично.   
События вчерашнего вечера плавали в тумане, но постепенно Морган вспомнил, что в салуне завязалась драка, а затем, видимо, какие-то умники доставили его к шерифу.   
\- Эй, есть кто?! – выкрикнув погромче, Артур закашлялся и сплюнул на пол вязкую слюну.   
Участок ответил ему тишиной, а значит, время было еще раннее. Тяжело выдохнув, Артур поморщился и потер лицо, тут же отмечая, как сильно болит челюсть и скула; на брови и переносице запеклась кровь. Нос, кажется, был не сломан, но голова раскалывалась знатно. Болели также грудь, бок и левое бедро. Морган не отказался бы от зеркала, чтобы хоть взглянуть на свой помятый вид, но пришлось обойтись задиранием рубашки и жилета. В целом все оказалось не так плохо как могло бы быть. Требовалось только умыться и расходиться. В конце концов, он попадал в переделки и сильнее.  
С кряхтением поднявшись, он выпрямил спину и хрустнул позвонками. Затем через боль и шум в голове размял плечи и руки, встряхнувшись. Стало получше, по крайней мере боль уже начинала претерпеваться.   
Направившись к решетке, Артур прислонился к прохладному металлу лбом и осмотрел участок, насколько позволял угол обзора. В нем действительно было пусто, а вещи Моргана лежали на столе у шерифа либо его помощника. Чуть ближе, в отведенном для ночевки в участке месте, стоял кувшин с водой и таз для умывания. Словно в издевку.   
Хмыкнув, Артур развернулся и пошел в угол камеры, где стояло отхожее ведро. Расстегнув ширинку, он отлил и почувствовал хоть какое-то облегчение. Стряхнув последние капли, мужчина успел застегнуть штаны к моменту, как на деревянном крыльце раздались шаги, и дверь в участок открылась.   
Неспешно подойдя к двери камеры, Артур почесал щетинистый подбородок и вытянул руки через прутья, опираясь о горизонтальную решетку локтями.   
\- Эй, шериф, я готов выходить.   
Любой кто, глядя на Джеймса Фостера, думал о том, что тридцатипятилетний шериф Кейптауна поставлен на свою должность для галочки и носит значок для красоты, глубоко заблуждался. И дело было не в том, что он достаточно молод для столь ответственной и высокой должности, поскольку обычно до неё дослуживались не ранее сорока – сорока пяти лет.   
Шериф Кейптауна знал свое дело. Артур Морган мог заметить всё: начиная от скрытого в теле напряжения перед броском и заканчивая тем, как мужчина касается оружия. Руки Джеймса были мозолистые и загрубелые, но ловкость пальцев и манера держать оружие выдавали в нем стрелка, равно как и прищур карих глаз. Крепкое, подтянутое телосложение демонстрировало привычку не просиживать задницу за столом с бумажками, а явно двигаться и выполнять свою работу; не чураться тяжелого труда и помогать жителям Кейптауна.   
Он казался скрытой пружиной кольта, готового выстрелить. Неуловимо чем-то схожий с Артуром, Фостер все равно отличался. Возраст выдавала первая сеть морщин вокруг глаз; редкая, но появляющаяся хмурая складка меж бровей; кривая усмешка. Немного ленивая в своей обманчивости походка. Даже отросшая недельная щетина не делала его похожим на тех, кого сторонились на дорогах. Виной ли тому был взгляд? Или манера держать осанку: выправка, которую возможно ему дала служба у пинкертонов, если он им вообще был? Джеймс Фостер, смотрящий прямо и уверенно.   
Нет, он все же был противоположностью Артура, стоило посмотреть ему в глаза. Слишком они отличались, и Морган это чувствовал. Как чувствует дикий привыкший к убийствам волк, носящий под своей шкурой десятки шрамов, прошедший грязь и кровь своего вечного противника – городского волкодава с такой же крепкой хваткой. Более правильного, слушающего команды, а в их случае - законы. Не прилизанного и одомашненного, в следствии чего ставшего слабым. Но определенно другого.   
Артур Морган мог усмехнуться, ведь он прошел куда больше в своей жизни. Он делал разные, порой ужасные вещи. То, чего не делал этот шериф. Ему приходилось выбирать, и выбор не всегда был прост. И этот Фостер не пугал его. Он ведь и не с таким справлялся. К тому же, попадись шериф Кейптауна банде Датча в то время как Артур еще был с ними – волки Ван дер Линде загнали и загрызли бы этого «волкодава», как бы тот не сопротивлялся и не отстреливался.  
\- Шериф Фостер.   
Усмехнувшись, Джеймс снял шляпу и бросил её на стол. Утро выдалось тяжелым и у него.   
Если Артур Морган проснулся с головной болью от похмелья и драки, то сам шериф толком так и не отдохнул после дороги. Одернув в сторону полу плаща, открывая чужому взору кобуру с оружием без мысли произвести впечатление или предупредить, Фостер присел на самый край стола.   
\- Есть куда торопиться? - потянувшись рукой к чужому оружию, Джеймс осмотрел его.   
Револьвер был хорошим. Открыв барабан, шериф вытряхнул из него все пули. Металл звякнул в ладони, но перчатка с обрезанными пальцами не дала ощутить холод пуль. Со стуком они опустились на стол, и несколько покатилось в сторону.   
\- Имя. Цель визита в Кейптаун. Мистер…?   
Артур прищурил глаза и вскинул подбородок выше, оценивающе смотря на мужчину. Все законники были одинаковыми – храбрились и строили из себя крутых парней, стоя по ту сторону решетки. Если бы не состояние, то вероятнее всего шерифу пришлось засунуть свои расспросы в задницу, но Моргану хотелось поскорее выйти из камеры и без лишних проблем.   
Опустив взгляд на свой револьвер в чужих руках, он хмыкнул и сцепил кисти в замок впереди себя.   
\- Морган. Артур Морган. Проезжал мимо.   
\- Мимо салуна, в котором устроили драку. Что там было….Ах, да, - словно задумавшись, Джеймс цокнул языком, продолжая осматривать чужое вооружение.   
\- Сломаны три стола, пять стульев. Не говоря уже о старине Робе Стентоне и его жене, которая премного благодарна вам, мистер Артур Морган, за то, что теперь её муж не может встать и сам поссать. Потому что ни черта не видит заплывшим глазом, вследствие чего промахивается и заливает мочой не один угол их дома.   
Фостер чуть скривился. Жена Стентона и правда успела с самого утра достать его воплями и причитаниями. В это и был минус маленького города: порой с любой проблемой обращались именно к нему, к шерифу. Слабо Богу до пропаж куриц и просьб их отыскать дело ещё не доходило.   
\- Что-то кроме себя я здесь никого не вижу, - Артур приподнял руки, рассматривая разбитые костяшки пальцев и проводя большим пальцем левой руки по покраснениям и ссадинам на правой. - Раз уж вы так заботитесь о состоянии салуна. Я вчера был крайне дружелюбно настроен. Жители у вас в городе больно гостеприимны, шериф. И когда меня бьют, я бью в ответ.   
\- Не думаю, что вам бы понравилась компания избитых вами жителей города в одной или соседней камере.   
Фостер постучал пальцами по лежащему рядом винчестеру, который был снят с лошади, привязанной у салуна. Чья она стало ясно еще ночью, когда этот ублюдок пытался подозвать её к себе свистом.   
Внимательный взгляд оторвался от патронташа дробовика и встретился с взглядом арестанта. Джеймс не отводил глаза, и переглядеть его было крайне сложно.   
\- И все же… С таким оружием, как у вас, мимо редко проезжают, мистер Морган. Я могу оставить вас здесь до полудня, время сейчас раннее. Спешить ведь некуда.  
Артур усмехнулся.   
\- Я охотник, много путешествую. И переживаю за лошадь. Вдруг еще кто повадился осматривать мои вещи.  
Встав и направившись к небольшому шкафчику, Джеймс оказался спиной к Моргану. Он мог и правда продержать его здесь до полудня. Вполне. Вот только сам Фостер не видел смысла в этом. Когда он подошел к решетке камеры, Артур Морган продолжил стоять на месте.   
Ключ вошел в замочную скважину и провернулся два раза. Дверь дрогнула. Но Джеймс не дал ей открыться. Он наклонился ближе, так что их разделяло расстояние в ширину двух-трех ладоней. Артур вполне мог попытаться выхватить из кобуры шерифа кольт, но последний словно не боялся этого. Или верил, что такого не произойдет. Он смотрел в глаза явно непростому охотнику и понимал, что возможно делает ошибку, отпуская его. Но он следовал закону.   
Губы дрогнули в предостерегающей ухмылке. Кейптаун давно не был раздольем беззаконья. Джеймс приподнял голову и, надеясь на понимание, предупредил:   
\- Я не потерплю в моем городе разбоя, мистер Морган.   
Ладонь уперлась в железный прут. Замерла и через секунду хлопнула по нему. Фостер ушел обратно к шкафу и облокотился об него, скрестив руки.   
\- Двадцать долларов.   
Смотря, как Артур забирает свои вещи – застегивает поясную кобуру, надевает патронташ через плечо и перекидывает через голову пояс от дробовика, поправляя его на спине - Джеймс также словил несколько удивленный, как ему показалось, взгляд. Хотелось хмыкнуть и усмехнуться, но Фостер позволил себе лишь снисходительную легкую улыбку, поясняя:   
\- Штраф, мистер Морган. Двадцать долларов.  
\- Двадцать долларов? – еще не дотянувшись до своего револьвера, Артур вскинул голову и развел руки с видом "Ты должно быть шутишь!", - За что?   
\- Пятнадцать за причиненный ущерб салуну. Кстати жена Роба Стентона не требует возмещение за состояние своего мужа, - Джеймс склонил голову на бок.   
Пятнадцать – это обычная сумма для штрафа и тех, кто устраивает дебоши.   
\- Пять за нападение на представителя закона. Поэтому…   
Ухмылка прорвалась наружу, но не провоцировала этого человека слишком откровенно. Ведь «a hunter is a hunter», что бы ни говорили. А этот человек совсем не казался добрым самаритянином.   
\- Итого - двадцать долларов, мистер Морган. И… постарайтесь больше не устраивать в салуне драки.   
Дернув краем губы в оскале и раздраженно зарычав себе под нос, Артур стянул со стола револьвер и открыл барабан. Собрав со столешницы высыпанные пули, он вставил их привычно быстрым, отлаженным движением пальцев, а затем захлопнул кольт.  
Разница в пять долларов была не слишком ощутима для кармана, но справедливости в ней не было. Если шериф или его помощник, или кто-то там еще лез в драку - раззадоренную драку - то отхваченные удары нельзя было считать нападением. Не говоря уже о каких-либо моральных компенсациях.  
\- Я ни на кого не нападал. И не развязывал драку, - Артур вытянул кусок тряпки из поясной сумки, крепящейся с другой стороны от кобуры, и протер ствол револьвера, вновь поднимая аналогично-предупреждающий взгляд на Джеймса, - Но меня лучше не злить.   
Закончив с чисткой оружия, Морган прокрутил револьвер на пальце и убрал в кобуру. Нырнув рукой в карман, он достал несколько купюр и, расправив их, опустил на стол Фостера.   
\- Пятнадцать долларов. Шериф.   
Кивнув на прощание, Артур развернулся и пошел на выход. Но щелчок взведенного курка остановил его у самой двери.   
\- Двадцать, мистер Морган.  
Артур чуть повернул голову, чтобы убедиться в том, что дуло кольта и вправду направлено на него. Джеймс не улыбался, не усмехался. Он смотрел на него холодно и решительно, показывая, что здесь игра идет по его правилам.   
\- Или вернетесь за решетку.   
\- Мммм. Ладно..., - развернувшись, Артур вернулся к столу и, не сводя глаз с шерифа, докинул пять долларов. Кольт, как и ожидалось, опустился.   
Бросив взгляд на доску с объявлениями о розыске на выходе, Морган пробежался взглядом по плакату с наибольшей суммой.   
« _Нильс Хэммиш. Обвиняется в трех преступлениях с похищением, убийством и грабежом. Разыскивается живым. Награда сто долларов. Последний раз видели…_ » - дочитав и решив, что неплохо было бы подзаработать, Морган сорвал плакат и вышел из участка.   
  


***

  
К полудню Артур чувствовал себя значительно лучше. Напившись вволю холодной воды и умывшись, он заставил себя поесть, а бармена в салуне подать ему еду.   
Рюмка виски для полного «выздоровления» обожгла горло и прогрела грудь. Оставив небольшие чаевые, Морган вышел из салуна и еще раз посмотрел на сорванный в участке шерифа плакат. Последний раз Нильса Хэммиша видели на востоке от Кейптауна… Подняв голову и взглянув на возвышающиеся горы в той стороне, Артур прикинул, что мест для убежища должно было быть предостаточно.   
Забравшись на лошадь, мужчина выехал из города.   
  
Поднимаясь выше и выше над долиной по предгорью, Морган мерно покачивался в седле. Здесь было свежо, но солнце пригревало чуть сильнее, тем самым создавая баланс в прохладе, от которой не хотелось плотнее запахивать куртку.   
Артур поглядывал по сторонам, выискивая на подъеме скрытую тропу или темную расщелину в горах, которая могла бы оказаться пещерой. Но пока ничего особенного не встречалось.   
Конечно, этот Хэммиш мог напротив уйти в долину или вовсе убраться подальше от Кейптауна, но следы его пребывания должны были где-то остаться: будь то отпечатки подошвы в грязи, пепелище костра, консервные банки и какие-нибудь еще отбросы.   
Где-то недалеко послышался волчий вой, и кобыла заметно занервничала, пригарцевывая и сдвигаясь боком к краю дороги, которая обрывалась резким склоном.  
\- Воу, воу. Успокойся, девочка, - дернув поводья в противоположную сторону, Артур похлопал лошадь по шее и настороженно посмотрел в сторону звуков. Кобыла всхрапнула в ответ и пошла быстрее, вынужденная все равно заметно притормаживать по воле наездника. Уровень ее беспокойства рост, а значит зверь подбирался ближе. Решив не дожидаться нападения, Морган вынул револьвер и предупреждающе выстрелил в воздух. Громкий звук подхватился эхом и разнесся по округе, теряясь среди деревьев. Кобыла взбрыкнула и заржала, но Артур сдавил ее бока, не позволяя скинуть себя.   
Выстрел отпугнул волков, но продолжая движение, мужчина еще не раз слышал их призывный вой и даже заметил несколько капканов недалеко от дороги, по которой ехал.   
Наконец удача улыбнулась ему – сбоку, как и ожидал Морган, обнаружилась узкая тропа с поломанными ветками, которую нельзя было бы заметить смазанным взглядом. Она уходила вверх, извиваясь недалеко от тонкого горного ручья, тянувшегося ледяной прохладой. Решив разведать путь пешком, Артур оставил лошадь у ручья и снял с седла двустволку. Применять ее на Хэммише он не собирался, но в случае нападения волков ружье было бы не лишним.   
Следующие полчаса он внимательно шел по петляющей тропе, выведший в итоге к небольшой горной возвышенности. Здесь капканов стало больше, а кое-где, в уже подсохшей земле, сохранился отпечаток копыта. Осторожно идя по следу дальше, Артур приметил углубление в скале, прикрытое ветками, и кострище.   
Скрывшись за деревом, Морган немного подождал, но так и не услышал никаких звуков, свидетельствующих о том, что кто-то находился рядом.   
Держа револьвер наготове, мужчина пробрался внутрь.   
Пещера была чуть больше, чем казалась снаружи и явно была уже неплохо обжита. Глаза не сразу привыкли к полумраку, но он успел разглядеть спальный мешок, тюк с вещами, даже сколоченный из ящиков стеллаж, на котором вперемешку валялись закрытые и открытые консервы, пачки сигарет, несколько карточек и патроны. Там же примостился масляный фонарь, но включать его Артур не стал, не желая привлекать постороннее внимание столь явным свидетельством вторжения.   
Но кое-что Морган обнаружил спустя минуты в самом дальнем затемненном углу.   
Мальчишку, затаившего дыхание и вжавшегося спиной в холодный камень.   
И судя по всему ему было страшно. Округлившиеся глаза на перепачканном лице мгновенно заслезились. Размазанные соленые дорожки высохли на щеках, но сейчас могли обновиться влагой. Ужас, страх, вспыхнувший в расширенных зрачках, выплеснулся наружу вместе с всхлипом. Но только всхлип оказался наполовину задушен кляпом, который вставили ребенку в рот.   
Лесли Буну было на вид не больше десяти лет. Сын Джорджи Буна, умершего четыре года назад от воспаления легких и Амелии Кэмвил, ставшей вдовой на короткое время. Отчим, Джек Корнэл, работал на лесопилке и, конечно же, не мог заметить отца Лесли. Но мальчик не жаловался – его не били и никак не выказывали неприязнь. Хотя и было видно, что его меньшую сестру Джек любит намного больше. Но самого мальчика это не волновало. Джек брал его порой на охоту на птиц, объяснял и показывал, как работать по дому и правильно латать старую крышу дома.   
Это утро мало чем по началу отличалось для мальчишки: он снова шел на лесопилку к Джеку. Лесли прогуливался по дороге, остановился у небольшого ручья, чтобы напиться и…   
Разве мог он знать, что следовало бежать? Невольно увидев Нильса Хэммиша у противоположного берега, Лесли поставил под угрозу пребывание бандита в его тайном логове.   
Зажмурив глаза, мальчик постарался сжаться ещё больше. Лесли был уверен, что это Хэммиш, который рванул утром к нему и поймал за шиворот. Он не смог убежать, а потом оказался здесь. Заерзав, кусая кляп, Лесли всхлипывал. Слезы прорвались: мальчик и так практически не различал черты лица приближающегося силуэта, а оттого расплакался еще больше. Веревки больно натирали запястья и щиколотки, ссадины по всему телу болели, но больше всего болела скула, по которой его ударили. Несколько раз он хорошо получил от Нильса Хэммиша, когда просил отпустить его и клялся, что ничего не расскажет. Но Лесли бросили на пол в пещере как мешок, а когда мальчишка попытался убежать – ударили и связали. Нильс Хэммиш обещал его прирезать или продать, как продают рабов, по его словам, в некоторых городах: «Всем нужна прислуга. А ты щенок, может и выльешься мне в долларов пятьдесят».   
Вот и сейчас Лесли дрожал, как лист на ветру. Ему было страшно. Так страшно, как никогда в жизни.   
 _«Черт возьми. Ублюдок»._  
Подойдя к мальчику ближе, Артур приподнял раскрытые ладони, придерживая револьвер двумя пальцами. Он мельком обернулся назад и прислушался, пытаясь понять, не подходит ли кто-то к пещере.   
\- Не бойся, приятель. Я тебя вытащу отсюда, - еще раз оглянувшись, Морган убрал оружие обратно в кобуру и достал нож, присаживаясь на корточки перед парнишкой, - Сейчас я развяжу тебя, а затем мы уберемся отсюда. Ладно?   
Он говорил шепотом и внимательно слушал каждый звук. Лесли продолжал всхлипывать. Ему всегда говорили, что мужчины не плачут. Но сейчас, смотря на незнакомца, принявшегося перерезать веревку на его ногах, он не мог сдержать рвущийся плач.   
Наверное, это и помешало Артуру услышать чужое приближение. Но заметить подкрадывающегося со спины Хэммиша, удалось Лесли. Глаза мальчика округлились от страха, и он дернулся назад, истошно замычав.  
\- М-м-м…ннн-г-х!   
Артур приподнял голову на звук, но не успел понять, в чем дело.   
Нильс не мешкал. Камень в его руке с замахом опустился на голову Моргана. Удар вышел крепким – тысячи болезненных вспышек взорвались в виске, перед глазами поплыло, а затем потемнело. Артур завалился на бок, пытаясь удержаться в сознании. В это же момент на руку, в которой все еще был нож, наступил грязный сапог и придавил пальцы, Пришлось отпустить рукоять и сдержать болезненный стон, когда чужая нога отбросила нож в сторону, чиркнув мыском сапога по руке, раздирая в кровь пальцы Артура о камни.   
\- Ты еще какого дьявола у меня забыл?   
Нильс схватил чужака за грудки и перевернул на спину, оскалив желтые гнилые зубы. Сам он был похож на покоцанного жизнью медведя с кудлатой бородой, в скатавшейся проеденной молью меховой накидке.  
\- Можешь считать дьяволом меня самого, - сдавленно проговорил Артур и швырнул ему в глаза каменную крошку, зачерпнутую с пола пещеры.   
Яростно взвыв и отшатнувшись от неожиданности, Хэммиш слепо заморгал, закрывая лицо одной рукой, а второй замахиваясь для нового удара камнем.   
Артур воспользовался его заминкой и через силу поднялся, уворачиваясь от удара. Нильс проломил бочку и застрял в ней рукой, но, выпустив камень, через две секунды уже оказался свободен. Жмуря глаза и скалясь, он вынул из-за пояса нож, делая выпад в сторону Моргана. Артур выхватил револьвер из кобуры, но Хэммиш бросился прямо на него, не дав времени на выстрел.   
Снеся и без того еще с трудом стоявшего на ногах мужчину к стеллажу, похититель выбил револьвер у него из рук. Банки консервов с металлическим стуком посыпались на пол, мешаясь под ногами. Нож Нильса оказался у горла Моргана, но мужчина ударил лбом ему в переносицу, а затем перехватил за запястье, выкручивая кости почти до хруста и направляя лезвие в сторону от себя.  
\- Аргх, сукин сын!   
Взревев, Хэммиш брызнул слюной; кисть прострелило яркой вспышкой боли. Перехватывая второй рукой незнакомца за плечо, он напрягся всем телом и постарался вбить противника затылком в стену. Но чертов стеллаж мешал ему. Тогда цепкие пальцы исчезли с плеча, и сильный кулак прилетел прямо в открытый бок Моргана.   
Быстро повторяя удар, Нильс стремился попасть в ребра и вырваться. Артур сдавлено охнул и выпустил выкрученную руку Хэммиша из захвата. Нож рассек воздух резким движением вниз, норовя порезать Артуру грудь и живот. Так бы и случилось, но горе-стеллаж, сбитый из подгнивших дощечек, чудом проломился, позволяя мужчине отшатнуться назад.   
\- Я тебе кишки выпущу!  
Лесли визгливо замычал из своего угла, жмуря глаза и давясь всхлипами. Ему было безумно страшно. Ведь если Хэммиш убьет этого мистера, то он может сгоряча прирезать и его. И он тогда точно никогда больше не увидит маму… Мальчишка мог бы воспользоваться моментом и хотя бы попытаться ползком выбраться из пещеры, а там уже что-то придумать с веревками. Но страх сковал его до глупого замирания пойманной мыши. Единственное, что он мог – наблюдать за борьбой двух мужчин и плакать.   
Нильс взревел и ударил ножом снова. Однако Артур вовремя поднырнул ему под руку, отчего бандит попал в дерево и застрял в нем лезвием. Бросив оружие, Хэммиш развернулся и отшатнулся к стене от резкого удара в лицо.   
Адреналин от драки учащал пульс, прочищал сознание и заставлял Моргана двигаться быстрее, игнорируя остаточное головокружение. Он прикидывал насколько далеко от него лежал выбитый револьвер и нож, и сможет ли он вырубить Нильса, чтобы доставить его к шерифу живым. Но в данной ситуации действовать осторожно и что-то гарантировать было невозможно.   
Тряхнув головой, Хэммиш бросился вперед. Его низковатое, крепко сбитое тело почти навалилось на Моргана, Кулак врезался несколько раз в бок, а затем с силой полетел в лицо. От крепких ударов Артура согнуло и повело в сторону. Он споткнулся о кусок веревки и свалился почти к ногам Лесли, еще громче взвывшего от этого.   
Самодовольно, уже чувствуя себя победителем, Хэммиш устремил взгляд на валяющегося на полу мужчину и неспешно повел плечами. Похищенный им мальчишка забился в своем углу, запрокидывая голову и зажмуривая в панике глаза.   
Но Артуру это все оказалось лишь на руку. Приподнимая голову, пытаясь прийти в себя, он чувствовал вкус крови во рту. Челюсть ныла, новая боль в ней переплеталась со старой - оставленной вчерашней дракой. Но умирать здесь он не собирался. Приподняв голову, Морган увидел, что нож оказался совсем рядом. Стоило чуть вытянуть руку и вот оно – спасение.   
\- Ну что, ковбой, пора прощаться с жизнью? Я придушу тебя голыми руками. Так приятнее.   
Вновь рывком повернув Артура на спину, Нильс сел на него сверху и вцепился руками в шею, давя перекрестом больших пальцев на кадык. Морган вцепился одной в его запястья, отвлекая будто бы жалкой попыткой ослабить давление, а второй изо всех сил потянулся к ножу. Кончики пальцев задели холодное лезвие, потянулись дальше и пододвинули к себе.   
Воздуха начинало не хватать: трахея вдавливалась глубже, горло першило, кровь приливала к лицу. Артур захрипел, но все его усилия были обращены лишь к ножу. И подтянув его достаточно близко к ладони, мужчина перехватился за рукоять и рывком вонзил лезвие в шею Нильса. Бандит дернулся. В глазах промелькнуло непонимание, затем боль, гнев, страх… Силы в руках стало меньше.   
Приоткрыв рот, Хэммиш булькнул. Кровь заполоняла рот, сочилась через губы и капала на грудь и шею лежащего под ним мужчины.   
\- Нннннн!!! Мхмхмхмх!! – Лесли взвыл еще громче, так и не открыв глаза. По затишью стало понятно, что кто-то проиграл. И мальчику было страшно узнать, что победа осталась за Нильсом.  
Отпуская нож, Артур закашлялся, отворачивая голову чуть в сторону и силясь приподняться. Хэммиш все еще сидел на нем, пытаясь дотянуться до своей шеи. Но жизнь покинула его быстрее, чем он успел это сделать. Тело ослабло, и повалилось на Моргана, если б тот вовремя не пихнул его с себя в бок.   
\- Все…кхах-кхах..нормально, парень… Все…нормально.   
Кашель чередовался с глубокими вдохами, сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, в висках и челюсти пульсировала боль. Скалясь, Артур сел на пол пещеры и стер с лица и шеи кровь, напротив больше размазывая ее по коже.   
\- Все в порядке…   
  


***

  
\- Миссис Бун…   
\- Нет, вы меня послушайте, шериф!   
Повышая голос Амелия, вдова покойного Джоржди Буна, прервала Джеймса. Стоя у стола, вцепившись в него руками и почти нависая над ним и Фостером, женщина не собиралась униматься. Она влетела в участок точно рассерженная фурия, практически сбив с ног уходящего Майлза, зашедшего с очередной дурацкой жалобой. Пополневшая в сравнении с первым годом после утраты мужа, раскрасневшаяся от переживаний, она едва сдерживала крики.   
Джеймс вздохнул: час от часу не легче. Сперва ночная драка в салуне, затем не менее тяжелое утро; не проходящее желание отоспаться, которое то и дело наскакивало на него и вызывало головную боль в височной области. И чертов Артур Морган, который, казалось, доставит ещё много проблем. Своему чутье Джеймс верил, а сейчас оно говорило ему…   
\- Он совсем маленький… Понимаете?! Он ведь совсем отбился от рук после…   
\- Миссис Бун. Лесли одиннадцать лет. Я в его возрасте сбегал из дома с другими мальчишками на земли Комачи! И никто, замечу, никто не устраивал истерик у шерифа Бирмингена!   
Мрачно прервав Амелию, Фостер взялся за бумаги, ясно давая понять, что он занят. Но когда такая мелочь могла остановить обеспокоенную женщину, пекущуюся о ребенке?   
\- Не разговаривайте со мной таким тоном, шериф! Не смейте, я мать, которая потеряла мужа и…   
\- Бросьте, Амелия, Лесли просто…   
\- Целый день?! Он отправился на лесопилку к Джеку рано утром и к обеду должен был вернуться. Он всегда возвращается к обеду. А сейчас уже вот-вот начнет вечереть!   
Сдержав рвущееся проклятие, Джеймс качнул головой и прицокнул языком. Что он мог сделать? Пойти на поиски мальчишки? Куда? В лес? Так можно потратить больше недели, и ради чего? Можно было послать Данко прочесывать окрестности, но тот сейчас был занят фермерами Боуи, которые жаловались на разгулявшуюся рядом стаю волков, терроризирующую скот.   
\- Во-первых, вечер еще не наступил. Возможно он встретился с друзья и гуляет где-то рядом, в… В заброшенном амбаре? Это же дети, миссис Бун. Думаю, мальчишки Кирби и Боуи подтвердят все и…   
\- Я была в этом чертовом амбаре, Фостер! Я была у стервы Кирби и этой чванливой толстухи Боуи! Его нигде нет, моего Лесли нет…!   
С другой стороны… Мальчик мог заблудиться, его могли загрызть те же звери, или он попал в капкан. В волчью яму или ещё что…   
\- Мистер Фостер, прошу вас… - внезапно женская рука перехватила его за запястье, и Джеймс резко поднял голову. Тонкие пальцы постарались чуть сжать, но в то же время касались… Мягко? Заставляя проглотить внутреннее негодование и решение выставить вон паникующую раньше времени мать. Джеймсу хотелось прервать это прикосновение, но взгляд встретился с взглядом Амелии. Больше всего на свете Фостер не любил женские слёзы.   
\- Джеймс… У тебя же самого есть дочь. Ты же понимаешь меня. После смерти Джорджи… Лесли – это все, что у меня осталось от него… Прошу тебя. Ты же сделал бы все ради своей Катрин.   
Дьявол, эта женщина знала, куда бить!   
Фостер прикусил нижнюю губу. Мягко высвободив руку из хватки миссис Бун, он провел ладонью по волосам.   
Амелия была права. Ради своей Катрин он бы выехал сразу. Ради её смеха, голоса; ради того, как она звала его – «Папа! Папа!», - так радостно смеясь, когда они играли в прятки. Ради того, чтобы видеть веселые искорки в её серых глазах, когда она садилась к нему на колени и трогала щетину, называя колючим ежиком.   
Фостер понимал всё. И от этого было невозможно отказаться.   
\- Ладно, я… Кхм… Поищу твоего сына.   
\- Спасибо, Джеймс, спасибо… Я…   
\- Не благодари.   
Пальцы женщины оказались на его плече и слегка сжали. Глаза Амелии, полные слез и благодарности, заставили отвести собственный взгляд. Шерифу не нравилось, когда им пытались манипулировать. Но ради ребенка он был согласен на многое. Это же всего лишь ребенок, беззащитный и невинный.   
Проводив взглядом выходящую из участка миссис Бун, Джеймс с пол минуты посидел и встал. Начав собираться и надев патронташ поверх плаща, Фостер не сразу осознал, что замер на месте. Углубившись после Амелии Бун в мысли о собственной дочери и тому, как давно мужчина не видел её, шериф очнулся от громкого женского вскрика.   
Надев шляпу, надвигая её на лицо дабы укрыться от яркого солнца, Джеймс поспешно вышел из участка. Шпоры на сапогах позвякивали при каждом шаге. Но далеко идти ему было не нужно. Увиденное, порядком удивило его и заставило положить руку на рукоять револьвера.   
Лицо Артура Моргана представляло собой еще более плачевное зрелище, нежели утром. Мужчина выглядел помятым и уставшим; заляпанная кровью одежда запылилась. Фостер сразу заметил вторую лошадь и висящее тело на ней, привязанное к седлу.   
\- Убийца! Проклятый изверг! Ты… Ты…! Похититель! - маленькие, но острые кулачки Амелии Бун обрушились на Моргана, стоило ему слезть с лошади. Удары, пусть и более слабые в сравнении даже с подзатыльником, который мог отвесить мужчина, сыпались вихрем на грудь.  
Амелия первой увидела едущего всадника, а затем услышала голос своего сына. Её бег был стремителен. Полная отчаяния и терзаний, она напала как коршун, видя угрозу в чужаке и пытаясь спасти единственного ребенка.   
\- Ты… мой сын! Мой маленький мальчик! Ублюдок, я сама тебя четвертую!   
\- Мам… Мама, мама не надо! Дядя Артур… - пытался перебить ее Лесли, оставшийся в седле Моргана.   
\- Что ты делал с моим сыном?!   
Не слыша слов ребенка, Амелия продолжала наступление. По её щекам струились слезы. Громкая и сильная пощечина оставила след на лице Моргана, а следом её рука метнулась к чужой кобуре с револьвером.   
Совсем не думая, что делает, миссис Бун готова была застрелить этого человека.  
Вовремя перехватив одну ее руку, а затем и вторую, Артур с силой сжал их. Пощечина хоть и разлилась жжением по коже, но меркла в сравнении с более сильными отметинами драки с Хэммишем. Он сдавливал пальцы и причинял боль этой женщине намеренно, потому что все его слова пролетали мимо нее.   
\- Я ничего не делал с твоим сыном, женщина! Ясно? Успокойся! – рявкнув, Артур оттолкнул Амелию в сторону от себя.  
Что такое обезумевшая мать он прекрасно понимал – Эбигейл Марстон устраивала разнос и полоскала мозги всем, когда что-либо случалось с Джеком. Аналогично ей, он понимал и состояние миссис Бун. Но позволять поднимать на себя руки, мужчина не собирался.   
\- Я вытащил его из чертовой пещеры! Он в полном порядке.   
\- А-а-ах! Ты… Ты…!  
На крики женщины стали выглядывать люди из салуна и соседних домов. Даже цирюльник Бак выглянул из своей каморки, протирая очки и доставая трубку, чтобы набить её табаком.   
\- Это ты… Это ты его украл!   
Когда мужчина потянулся к мальчишке, чтобы снять его с лошади, Амелия Бун рванула вперед, но оказалась перехвачена шерифом со спины.   
\- Пусти… Пусти меня! Ты… Ты не посмеешь меня останавливать, я требую правосу…   
Притиснув ее к себе крепче и оттягивая в сторону от Моргана, Джеймс раздраженно прикрикнул:   
\- Тише, женщина! Успокойся, твой сын жив! – но она не утихала, продолжая выбиваться и из его рук, - Амелия, черт тебя подери!  
Лесли побежал к матери, стоило его ногам коснуться земли. Крепко обняв за талию, он уткнулся лицом в ее живот. Фостер отпустил руки женщин и отошел на шаг в сторону, цепляясь большими пальцами за бляшку ремня. Наблюдая за семейным воссоединением все, казалось бы, позабыли о второй лошади и закрепленном на ней теле.   
\- Мам, дядя Артур правда мне ничего не сделал! Он меня спас! – вскинув голову, Лесли затараторил с заходящимся дыханием, - Я шел к отцу, и увидел мужчину. Мне нельзя было его видеть, и поэтому он накинулся и связал меня. Он говорил страшные вещи и не хотел меня отпускать! Но потом пришел дядя Артур и надрал ему задницу!  
Последнее прозвучало с нескрываемым восхищением. Лесли даже забыл, что его могут отругать за такие слова.   
Артур тем временем отвязал поводья второй лошади от своего седла и подвел ее к шерифу. Достав из кармана свернутый в шесть раз плакат о розыске, он пихнул его Фостеру в перекрещенные руки и отпустил поводья.   
\- Живым не получилось. Он держал мальчишку в плену и дрался, как бешеный медведь.   
\- Ну мам….Все хорошо! Я цел! Дядя Артур…   
\- Прекрати называть так этого….Человека, никакой он тебе не дядя! – бормотание сквозь проступающие слезы Амелии становилось тише. Она присела на землю, продолжая обнимать сына, трогать его лицо и стирать несуществующую грязь с его щек.   
\- Ох, Лесли… Больше никогда, слышишь меня? Никогда…   
\- Мам!   
Джеймс слышал это все со спины, но не отводил взгляда от Артура Моргана. Плакат так и слетел на землю, не оказавшись подхваченным.   
Обойдя «охотника» и остановившись у свисающего тела, шериф взялся за сальные волосы и потянул за них вверх, открывая взору посеревшее лицо. Узнать Нильса Хэммиша было очень легко. Глаза мертвеца, поддернутые пеленой смерти, остались открыты. В приоткрытом рту запеклась кровь, гримаса осознания застыла на лице. На шее виднелась глубокая смертельная рана. Смотреть здесь больше было не на что.   
Беря лошадь за поводья, Джеймс кивком головы указал Артуру на участок. За мальчика он больше не переживал.   
\- Лесли? Лесли, куда ты…   
Неожиданное крепкое объятие заставило Моргана, двинувшегося за шерифом, остановиться. Мальчик буквально врезался в него и крепко обнял, сжимая пальцами одежду на спине и прижимаясь щекой к его торсу.   
\- Спасибо еще раз, что вернули меня к маме... – тихо шепнув, Лесли шмыгнул носом и сдержал слезы, которые так и хотели вылиться из глаз.   
Артур озадаченно опустил взгляд на темную макушку, чуть приподнял и развел руки, не уверенный в том, как лучше повести себя дальше, чтобы не нервировать мать мальчика.   
\- Лесли, идем домой, отпусти мистера…   
\- Дядя Морган обещал показать мне, как драться на ножах!   
Почувствовав руку матери на плече, пытающейся его оттащить от чужака, Лесли напрягся сильнее.   
\- В другой раз, приятель. Не будем еще больше нервировать твою мать, - чуть улыбнувшись, Артур мягко похлопал мальчишку по спине.   
Фостер, также предвидя новый виток буйства со стороны Амелии из-за растущего негодования, подошел ближе и взъерошил Лесли волосы.   
\- Мистеру Моргану нужно пройти со мной в участок, молодой человек. А Вам – сопроводить матушку домой, - приподняв край шляпы, Джеймс усмехнулся на закивавшего Лесли, который, наконец, отпустил Моргана и позволил матери взять себя за руку.   
Привязав лошадь Хэммиша с его же телом к крыльцу, мужчины зашли в участок. Артур позволил себе провести ладонью по побитому лицу и кашлянуть, обхватив на мгновение кадык. Неприятное ощущение от удушения все еще оставались в горле, и доставляло сильный дискомфорт.   
До возвращения в Кейптаун он еще успел привести себя в относительный порядок, найдя вниз по спуску ручей, в котором удалось обмыть окровавленное лицо и шею. Однако ворот рубашки и грудь до жилета безнадежно были запачканы кровью.   
\- Вам стоит отдохнуть, мистер Морган… И привести себя в порядок.   
От взгляда Фостера ничего не укрылось. В момент, когда Артур выдал себя жестом, кашлем, шериф рассматривал его внимательно. И подмечал новые следы борьбы. Утром Морган был не так разукрашен, да и на шее последнего уже виднелись свежие синяки от пальцев и полос ногтей.   
\- Не прошло и суток, а вы становитесь местной звездой. Такими темпами в Кейптауне скоро мне работы не найдется.  
\- Так и занялись бы ей сами, шериф, - Артур хмыкнул, не особо желая вести долгие разговоры. Он и правда был бы не против отдохнуть и съесть чего-нибудь горячего.   
Джеймс с усилием сдержался. Его ноздри дрогнули, как у рассерженного животного, втягивая воздух. Взгляд мужчины снова стал сосредоточенным. Открывая ящик стола и доставая пачку купюр, Джеймс отсчитал нужную сумму и положил ее на стол. Несмотря на то, что разговор между ними снова переходил на штыки, Джеймс умел уступать. Временно уступать.   
\- Как вы нашли старого ублюдка Хэммиша? Мы несколько раз натыкались на его лежбища, но старик не задерживался подолгу и довольно хорошо знал эти леса и горы. Зимой было сложно поймать его.   
Шериф снял шляпу и повесил её на край спинки стула. Его взгляд, уже практически полностью спокойный, устремился на Артура.   
\- Мистер Морган, не смотря на наше с вами не столь радужное общение, я благодарен вам за спасение мальчишки. Лесли – хороший ребенок. Не ясно лишь, какого черта он оказался в руках этого ублюдка.   
\- Возможно, мне повезло. Он обжил пещеру милях в двадцати от города на восток, выше к горам от основной дороги. Я заметил сломанные ветки и пошел по следу. Нашел капканы, а оттуда уже увидел пещеру, прикрытую ветками. Лесли заметил Хэммиша у воды, как я понял. Не знаю, что он собирался делать с ребенком, но парнишке крупно повезло.   
Потянувшись к деньгам, мужчина убрал их в карман, не пересчитывая.   
\- У вас в округе много волков. Они голодные и злые, весной у них появляется потомство и нужно кормить молодняк. Зря ребенка посылают одного через лес.  
\- Да уж, мальчишке повезло. Хэммиш уже похищал людей, и все что от них оставалось – кости и тряпье. Миссис Бун вряд ли бы перенесла потерю сына после мужа. Теперь он точно будет под ее орлиным присмотром. А что касается волков…  
Качнув головой, Джеймс пожал плечами.   
\- Мы справляемся. Каждый год ставим капканы, время от времени ведем отстрел.   
Шериф понимал, что ему еще предстоит заняться телом Нильса и переправить его в соседний город. Насолил Хэммиш не только в Кейптауне.   
\- Мистер Морган, вы решили задержаться в нашем городе?   
Внезапный вопрос вновь воскресил напряжение в воздухе, и Фостер продолжил, прерывая возможный ответ:   
\- Вас никто не гонит. Кейптауну не помешают умелые руки.  
\- А утром все выглядело иначе, шериф, - Артур откровенно усмехнулся, потерев щетинистый подбородок.  
\- Вы не внушаете доверия, мистер Морган.   
Улыбнувшись, Джеймс не стал скрывать легкого проскочившего веселья в глазах. Которое, впрочем, так же быстро исчезло.   
\- К тому же до сих пор неясно, что у вас на уме.  
\- Что ж... - Артур огляделся по сторонам и слегка пожал плечами, возвращая взгляд к Фостеру, - Время поможет выяснить это. Хорошего вечера, шериф.


	4. Do you talk to the animals? Do you hold their lives from a string?

Эрл всегда старался подниматься с утра как можно раньше. Не умываясь, не завтракая и не поднимая никого из членов семьи, он выбирался из дома и шел в конюшню и к загону с лошадьми, чтобы поздороваться и узнать как их дела. Молодой человек очень ждал, когда ночи станут теплее, и он сможет перебраться спать на второй этаж конюшни, чтобы быть еще ближе и болтать по ночам.  
Прохладный воздух забирался под посеревшую рубашку, заставляя Эрла ежиться, пока он быстро пересекал загон, видя только трех из восьми лошадей на краю. Они были взволнованы и сторонились чего-то. Шаг парня ускорялся, а затем сорвался в бег.   
Лямка джинсового комбинезона спадала, но Эрл не поправлял ее. Он, прихрамывая, бежал к сломанной части загона. А когда добежал, то увидел вдалеке за ним темное пятно и стаю кружащих птиц. Сознание начала бить паника, тело потряхивало от не оформившегося страха.   
Эрлу очень хотелось закрыть глаза, зажать уши руками и отвернуться. Птицы кричали и били крыльями для него слишком громко. Эти птицы были плохими. Очень плохими. И не предвещали ничего хорошего. Может быть, стоило позвать сестру и ее мужа? Они прогнали бы птиц и посмотрели, что стало объектом их внимания. А он вернулся бы к лошадям, спросил у них, что произошло и где остальные… Остальные.. Где они? Убежали? Почему они сломали забор и убежали? Ведь Эрл их очень любил и ухаживал за ними. Он чистил их, кормил, менял сено и постоянно убирался в стойле. Угощал яблоками. Почему они убежали?   
Отвернувшись и закрыв руками уши, Эрл шумно вдохнул и выдохнул. Мать велела ему успокаиваться счетом до трех в такие моменты, держать себя в руках. Выдохнуть и собраться. На раз-два-три.   
Раз-два-три.   
Раз-два-три.   
Зажмурившись, молодой человек заставил себя повернуться и слепо переступил через дыру в заборе. Идя по полю, медленно и через силу, Эрл прижал ладони к груди, чтобы удержать быстро бьющееся сердце. Казалось, что оно возьмет и пробьет ему грудную клетку, а так был шанс поймать его и не испачкать на земле.   
Птицы пикировали вниз и присаживались, скрывая лежащий черный комок своими крыльями. Они вскрикивали и клевали, бились, отгоняя друг друга. Эрлу было очень страшно приближаться к ним, но он чувствовал, что должен это сделать. Подняв кусок какой-то ветки, молодой человек неуклюже кинул ее в стаю птиц, заставив их вспорхнуть.   
Нижняя губа Эрла затряслась, и он резко отвернулся, закрывая глаза руками.  
\- Р-р-р…ру… Р-рут!  
Выговорить имя сестры, как и любое другое имя и слово, ему было трудно с первого раза. Язык не слушался, сбрасывая звук, а горло слабело.   
\- Р-р-руууут! – прозвучало чуть громче, но все равно сорвалось под конец от подступившего рыдания.  
\- РУУУУУУУТ!  
***  
Угол стола шерифа беспрестанно качался, стул перед ним поскрипывал. Эрла уже немного подташнивало от этого, но он не мог заставить себя остановиться. Придерживая спадающую с плеча лямку джинсового комбинезона, он смотрел в одну точно – на самый край стола – и боролся с желанием снова разрыдаться.   
\- М-мистер Фостер, я… - он выдохнул, но это не помогало.   
Губы сами растягивались, лицо кривилось. И он не выдержал, чувствуя, как по щекам снова покатились слезы, - Я… Ааааа..  
Молодой человек зарыдал и согнулся пополам, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя.   
Так длилось уже десять минут. Эрл Хемпс пытался рассказать шерифу о том, что произошло, но картинка так четко вставала перед глазами и так пугала парня, что он не мог сказать ничего членораздельного.   
\- Т-там… - судорожный выдох, - Там… Я… - он выпрямился и шумно задышал, а затем закусил губы и замотал головой, подавляя новый всхлип.   
\- Я в-вышел, а… Т-там..   
Дернувшись от резкого хлопка ладони помощника шерифа Данко по столу, Эрл отвернулся от двоих мужчин еще сильнее.   
\- Черт побери, Эрл! Скажи уже, что произошло?! Или я сейчас пойду за твоей сестрой, чтобы она объясняла все за тебя! Как обычно.   
\- С-собака н-на-аша л-лежит. К-кровь… И… и… - выдавив из себя отрывистые слова, парень сильнее закачался на стуле, вытирая нос тыльной стороной ладони. Не отняв ее от лица, он снова всхлипнул и запищал в тихом плаче, вцепившись в руку зубами.  
Боль от укуса кольнула и заставила померкнуть в голове образ их загрызенной сторожевой собаки.   
\- Н-не с-с-спит. Со-о-ов-всем. Д-дерев-вяшка вы…в-вы…в-в-выбит-та. И п-пяти н-нет. Я… Я..   
\- Что пяти? Кто не спит? Твою ж мать…!   
\- Данко, черт тебя подери!   
Повысив голос на своего помощника, Джеймс тут же пожалел об этом. Парень перед ними сжался и вновь зарыдал. Фостер понимал, что сделал лишь хуже. Конечно, его терпение было не безграничным и за десять минут блеяния хотелось либо надавить и вытянуть всю историю либо выставить вон. Как он обычно поступал с пьяницей Мерфи или вечно жалующимся беззубым Майлзом. Но с Эрлом Хемпсом так было нельзя.   
«Бедный мальчик», – говорила каждая бабка города Кейптаун.   
«Полоумный идиот, лучше бы сдох и не мучился», – сплевывали мужчины.   
«Тяжелая ноша для семьи», – сплетничали женщин.   
Джеймс склонялся к жалости и желанию защитить этого парня.   
\- Джеймс, пока до него дойдет, что надо говорить…   
\- Данко, прекрати…   
\- Что прекрати?! Что?! Слушать этого идиота?! Смотреть на его сопли и слюни?! А? Эй, Хемпс, я с тобой разговариваю, оторви морду от руки и скажи уже внятно хоть что…!   
\- Данко, блять, прекрати орать!   
Резко встав, Фостер уставился на своего помощника. Данко под пристальным взглядом через несколько мгновений поднял ладони в откровенном жесте «Делай, что хочешь!», отошел назад и оперся о стену. На его лице отразилась гримаса отвращения к рыдающему парню. Скрестив руки и поджав губы, он едва сдерживал кривую ухмылку.   
Джеймс оскалился в ответ. Он не разделял агрессии помощника в адрес молодого Хемпса, хоть нервы уже и пошаливали. Возможно, всему виной было врожденное стремление Фостера к правопорядку.   
Шериф обошел стол и присел на край, с которого Эрл не сводил до этого взгляда.  
\- Эрл?... Хэй, Эрл, послушай меня, парень… - ладонь легла на подрагивающее плечо, пытаясь удержать парня от раскачивания. Стараться перехватить взгляд Эрла было бесполезно всегда – шериф уже даже не пытался.   
\- Давай по порядку. Ты увидел вашу собаку?   
Почувствовав, как тело под рукой снова вздрогнуло, а парень тихонько заныл, Фостер быстро перевел тему, - Хорошо-хорошо, успокойся. Где выбита деревяшка, Эрл?  
\- В з-за..за-агоне. Н-ночью л-лошади г-гу.., - Эрл сглотнул, облизнув губы и повел плечом, сбрасывая руку шерифа отсаживаясь на стуле чуть дальше от него.  
Прикосновения не нравились ему также как и прямые взгляды. Люди всегда таращились на него и глаза у них были то злые, то жалостливые. А потому смотреть в них не хотелось. Животные были лучше. Касания же причиняли боль или заставляли терять равновесие. Кроме маминых. Но мамы больше не было. Поэтому касаться себя Эрл разрешал только Рут.  
\- Г-гуляли…Я н-не з-заводил их. З-зв…Звезды б-были к-крас-сивыми. Он-ни хотели п-посмотреть.   
\- Может все-таки позвать его сестру? – хмыканье и слова Данко сочились сарказмом, – Звезды, лошади. Джеймс, давай закончим этот бред и…   
\- Хорошо, Эрл. Хорошо, - не обращая внимания на своего помощника, Фостер постарался улыбнуться Хемпсу.   
\- Они смотрели на звезды. Что произошло потом, парень?   
\- Он тебе сказочку расскажет, шериф. Как лошадки звезды считали и ускакали, – хохотнув, мужчина вздохнул и с тоской уставился в сторону двери. Они теряли время. По его мнению, ничего путевого услышать не удастся. В отличие от шерифа, мексиканец не собирался разбираться в бреднях полоумного идиота.  
Эрл скривил губы, но на этот раз уже не от очередного всхлипа. Пусть он и был не таким как все, но отлично понимал, когда его обзывали. И молодому человеку это не нравилось, хотя в большинстве случае он старался не заострять внимания, понимая свою ограниченность.  
\- С-сказку, - кивнув один, затем второй раз Эрл неуверенно усмехнулся, - Хах, я з-знаю од-дну с-сказ-зку.   
Он продолжил кивать, чуть поворачивая голову в сторону Данко. Так чтобы не смотреть на него, но держать в поле зрения. Как лошади.   
\- Р-рут, м-малышка, ск-сколько еще мне ж-ждать? Или м-мне н-надо арестовать т-твоего м-мужа, чтобы п-побыть н-наеди-ине с-с тобой.   
\- Я тебе…. Язык, сука….   
Джеймс среагировал быстро. Перехватив рванувшего к Эрлу Данко, Фостер не позволил ему добраться до парня. Его помощник был крепким и довольно сильным мужчиной, остановить которого было крайне сложно. Если он выходил из себя, то несся как бык, ломая все на своем пути. К счастью такое случалось не часто… Но сегодняшний день счастливым определенно было не назвать.   
\- Я З-ЗНАЮ Т-ТВОЮ С-СКАЗКУ! - вскочив со стула и забежав за стол шерифа, Эрл заорал в сторону Данко.  
\- Рот закрой, вшивый… А-а-а, пусти меня! Пусти, я сказал!   
Оттолкнув мексиканца назад к стене, Джеймс качнул головой. Его помощник дернулся вперед и снова наткнулся на шерифа, сцеживая ругательства.   
\- Все-все… Я спокоен. Я. Абсолютно. Спокоен. Джеймс… Не трогай меня, все нормально! – освобождая руки от очередной хватки не подпускающего Фостера, Данко приподнял ладони и шумно выдохнул через нос.   
\- Лучше выйди и проветрись. Давай, оставь нас.   
\- Нет уж, я послушаю «историю» этого… Да, Эрл? Расскажи-ка историю, мать твою!  
\- З-знаю! Я все п-про вас знаю!!   
Эрлу было безумно страшно. Так страшно, что он схватил чей-то револьвер, лежащий на столе Фостера, и трясущимися руками стал целиться в мужчин.   
\- З-ЗНАЮ!   
Оружие оказалось тяжелым, а потому дуло то и дело опускалось вниз. Но Эрл выправлял его, удерживая двумя руками.  
\- Эрл! Эрл, тише, парень, тише!   
Мгновенно переключившись и закрыв собой Данко, шериф поднял раскрытые ладони перед собой. Ему понадобилось пара секунд, чтобы оценить ситуацию.   
Ступая осторожно вперед, избегая резких движений, Джеймс старался говорить очень… спокойно. Естественно, он мог выхватить свой револьвер и пристрелить бедного парня. Естественно, тот не успел бы выстрелить в ответ. Можно было ранить Хемпса: в плечо или попасть в само оружие, сломав тем самым Эрлу пальцы.   
\- Послушай, все хорошо. Правда? Данко, правда?!   
Секундная заминка наконец разрушилась шипящим голосом мексиканца:   
\- Да. Правда. Все… Хорошо.   
Приподняв руки выше, показывая, что в них ничего нет и делая еще один шаг к столу, Фостер молил Бога, чтобы Данко держал рот на замке.   
\- Эрл. Никто не желает тебе зла. Ты же знаешь меня, я не дам тебя в обиду, парень. И уж тем более этому наглому мексиканцу. Ну? Опусти оружие. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-то здесь пострадал как и… Твои лошади, верно?  
\- НЕ ПОДХОДИТЕ КО МНЕ! – проорав, Эрл попятился назад, пока не уперся спиной в стену. Опустив секундный взгляд на револьвер, он сообразил, что нужно нажать на курок, чтобы оружие могло стрелять. Щелчок прозвучал оглушительно в повисшем напряжении.  
\- Я н-не хочу н-никому вредить, - давясь судорожным всхлипом, едва видя шерифа за пеленой слез, парень направил револьвер прямо на Фостера, стоило ему возобновить шаг.   
\- Н-не х-хочу…   
Поджимая губы, парень мотнул головой. Он дрожал, как осиновый лист. Лоб поблескивал от пота, а отросшие волосы липли к лицу. Приподняв левое плечо, Эрл коротким движением потерся о него, открывая отчетливый отпечаток лошадиного копыта, который давно уже стал шрамом на виске с переходом к скуле.  
\- Я ВСЕ З-ЗНАЮ! С-СКАЗКИ З-ЗНАЮ! Н-Не надо м-меня обз-зыв-вать, Д-д-д-данко!  
Облизнув губы, Эрл переступил с ноги на ногу, борясь с панической мыслью о том, что теперь шериф посадит его за решетку. Шериф непременно накажет его за такое поведение. И его закроют в четырех стенах и никуда не отпустят.   
Зачем, зачем он схватил револьвер и наставил его на шерифа?  
\- Д-дурак Эрл, гл-глупый Эрл! – он бранил себя, но Фостер и Данко понимали это иначе.  
Дверь полицейского участка неожиданно распахнулась и на его пороге появилась черноволосая девушка.   
\- Шериф, где мо…   
Руки Эрла дрогнули от неожиданности. Палец соскользнул и надавил на спусковой крючок. Громкий выстрел прозвучал в стенах, сливаясь с женским вскриком.   
\- Аааах!   
\- РУТ! Р-РУТ! – выронив револьвер, Эрл смотрел, как распахнутые глаза сестры застыли на его лице. Как ее зрачок сузился и расширился, будто смотря в заходящееся сердце брата.   
Парень беззвучно зарыдал и сполз по стене, пряча лицо в коленях, цепляясь руками в волосы и дергая их изо всех сил.   
В участке стало тихо. Резкие быстрые шаги прозвучали через секунды. Рут приоткрыла рот и сделала глубокий вдох, отводя глаза в сторону и улавливая слабый дымок из дверного косяка. Пуля просвистела рядом с ее лицом, но угодила в дверной проем. Данко метнулся к ней, практически сразу хватая в объятия: подхватывая и не давая упасть. Пинком закрывая входную дверь, он переживал не меньший шок и страх случившегося. Ведь на какое-то мгновение он поверил, что идиот Эрл пристрелил её.   
Сильные руки мексиканца подняли Рут над полом и перенесли к стулу.   
\- Д-д-ан-ко…?   
\- Тихо, все в… порядке. Ты цела? Точно? Рут, смотри на меня!   
Легко похлопав женщину по щеке, Данко присел на корточки перед любовницей и осмотрел её с ног до головы. Нервы, натянутые как струны, казалось вот-вот лопнут. Капля пота стекла по виску. «Да, цела, цела», – сердце, бешено колотящееся от страха, начинало успокаиваться.  
\- Д-д-ан…   
\- Я убью тебя, уебок!   
Вспылив, давая волю гневу, мексиканец вскочил и рванул к Эрлу. Шериф к этому моменту уже забравший валяющийся у ног парня револьвер, не успел его остановить.   
Все случилось слишком быстро. Схватив Эрла за грудки, Данко оторвал его от пола, и, на весу впечатал в стену. Отрывая и вновь и вновь ударяя парня об неё спиной, головой.   
\- Сука! Тупая… Конченная мразь! Если б с её головы хоть один волосок…. Да я тебя!   
\- Данко!   
\- Данко, успокойся!   
Револьвер со стуком опустился на стол. Подоспев, Фостер дернул напарника за плечо, когда тот принялся душить парнишку, не обращая внимания на сестру Эрла. Но пальцы помощника шерифа сжимались все сильнее, лишая легкие доступа кислорода. Озверевший Данко смотрел в глаза младшего Хемпса и видел, как тот начинает терять связь с реальностью. Дорожки слез на щеках его не трогали, как и слабое трепыхание, кашель и попытки сделать вдох.   
Крепкий удар в челюсть отбросил Данко от Эрла; мексиканец повалился на пол, цепляя стул. Щелчок затвора револьвера заставил его замереть.   
\- Встал и успокоился. Твою. Мать. Данко!   
Злость клокотала внутри. Она разрасталась и заполоняла рассудок. Джеймс понимал, что… Мать твою, только что здесь мог быть труп! И тогда этот парнишка отправился бы на виселицу.  
\- В следующий раз не будешь разбрасываться СВОИМ оружием!   
Открывая барабан кольта, вытряхивая все пули на пол и швыряя оружие в грудь Данко, Фостер сразу же двинулся к парню.   
\- Эй, Эрл… Ну, все, успокойся. Твоя сестра жива. Ты не виноват. А Данко плохой шутник. Слышишь? Я не злюсь на тебя, парень. Всё. Всё… давай, вставай.   
Ловя Эрла за запястье, осторожно поднимая его с пола, вытаскивая из угла, в который тот забился, шериф говорил с ним, как с напуганным ребенком. Медленно, мягко и стараясь не проявлять ни капли злости. Обхватив его за плечи, прижав к себе, Джеймс почувствовал, как сильно колотило парня.   
\- Ну-ну, все закончилось… Твоя сестра на тебя не злится, правда ведь, Рут?   
Приговаривая тихо, Фостер прикрыл на пару секунд глаза. Что ещё могло случиться в течение этого гребаного дня? В Кейптаун словно что-то вселилось с приходом этого Артура Моргана: то разгулялись волки и фермеры один за другим приходят жаловаться на убитый скот, то Нильс Хэммиш с похищенным Лесли Буном, теперь Эрл и эта ситуация!   
Похлопывая по спине парня, Джеймс не выпускал его из крепких объятий. Он был уверен, что тот уже не выхватит из кобуры кольт и не перестреляет их. Теперь уж точно нет.   
\- Рут… Помоги своему брату рассказать, что произошло.  
Девушка все еще пребывала в шоке. Она часто моргала, но не могла вымолвить ни слова.  
Эрл постепенно успокаивался – объятия шерифа отвлекали его, вытесняя страх нарастающим ощущением дискомфорта. Чужие руки словно продолжали душить его, сжимая и выдавливая воздух из легких.   
\- Ох…. Эрл… - наконец-то отмерев, Рут широко распахнутыми глазами смотрела на спину брата, - Ты ведь мог меня… Зачем ты взял оружие? Что вы вообще делали с моим братом?  
Попытавшись подняться, но чувствуя, что ноги еще дрожат и подкашиваются, девушка села обратно. Ее высокий мелодичный голос не был наполнен злобой или укором. С виду она всегда была мила и безобидна, как овечка. Но кто знал ее лучше, понимал, что стелила она мягко, а спать-то было жестко.   
Эрл закопошился в руках Фостера и отодвинулся от влажного пятна своих слез и соплей на жилете шерифа. Дойдя до сестры, он рухнул на колени перед ней и, всхлипывая, зарылся лицом и руками в ее юбку. Рут положила ладонь на его взмокшие волосы и погладила их.   
\- Боже праведный… Братик… - ухватив его за ухо, девушка оторвала лицо Эрла от своего платья, но тона не изменила, - Никогда, никогда не бери больше оружие, Эрл! Ты понял меня?  
Он закивал, и Рут отпустила его, вновь принимаясь поглаживать по голове и успокаивать.   
\- Я …Даже забыла зачем пришла… - отведя потерянный взгляд в сторону, девушка озадаченно вскинула брови.   
Пресекая предупреждающим взглядом уже открывшего было рот Данко, Джеймс выдохнул. Они все, кажется, забыли о чем шла речь до разыгравшихся событий.   
\- Кхм… Наверное, потому что у вас что-то случилось, Рут?   
Собственный голос показался Джеймсу севшим. Кашлянув, стягивая с себя шейный платок, который отчего стал слишком душащим, мужчина перевел взгляд на Данко. Тот продолжал молчать, но мрачно смотрел на притихшего подрагивающего парня.   
\- Ах, да… Эрл пошел утром к лошадям, как обычно и его крик нас всех перебудил. Видимо ночью на лошадей напали волки. Животные проломили загон и убежали. А нашу собаку загрызли. Шериф, сделайте с этими тварями уже хоть что-то!   
\- Волки, значит…   
Пробормотав, Джеймс постучал пальцами по столу.   
\- Данко, отведи миссис Хемпс домой вместе с Эрлом. Хватит с них потрясений на сегодня. Мы займемся волками, не переживайте. И… Данко?   
\- Да, шериф?   
Останавливаясь возле Рут, разворачиваясь, мексиканец выжидающе уставился на Фостера. В его фигуре до сих пор сохранялось напряжение, а стиснутые зубы сдерживали проклятия. Заведя руки за спину, он смотрел исподлобья, отчего его вид еще более зловещим.   
\- Без рукоприкладства.   
\- О, шер-р-и-и-ф, да что бы я? Пф. Ни за что, ни разу! Я и мухи не обижу, - нарисовав благожелательность на лице, Данко положил одну руку на талию Рут, а вторую Эрлу на плечо, в следующее мгновение грубовато подталкивая парня к двери. Но не особо сильно. Стараясь сдержаться от не утихшего желания придушить этого щенка.   
\- Подожди меня на улице, Рут. Я быстро. И… вытри ему лицо, а. Смотреть тошно.   
Подождав пока дверь за женщиной не закроется, мексиканец громко выдохнул и ударил кулаком в стену, «спуская пар».   
Джеймс тоже не сдержал вздоха. Садясь на стул и опираясь локтями о колени, он потер затылок. Шериф, как и его напарник, прекрасно понимал, что несколько минут ранее здесь была Костлявая с косой, и всем посчастливилось, что обошлось без смертей.   
\- Кхм. Значит, ты хочешь арестовать мужа Рут Хемпс?   
\- Только не говори, что ты поверил этому…   
\- Дурачку? Ну-ну, герой-любовник. Надеюсь, мне не придется спасать твою задницу от палящего из винчестера Гарри. Иди уже….   
Когда дверь за Данко закрылась, Джеймс посидел так еще пару минут. Опираясь локтем о ногу, он помассировал переносицу. Нужно было решать проблему с волками. И как можно скорее, ведь в городе есть дети. А зверь – это зверь. Ему ничего не строит задрать сначала овцу, лошадь, а потом случайно поймать ребенка и тогда… Кейптаун будут атаковать волки, понявшие, что человек – это тоже еда.   
Покачав головой, шериф выдвинул ящик. На стол со стуком опустились стакан и бутылка. Виски обжег язык и горло. Фостер повторил, наливая себе вторую подряд: выпивая залпом и прикрывая глаза. Откинувшись на спинку стула, отклоняя его так, чтобы стоять лишь на задних ножках, мужчина, не открывая глаз, а накрывая их ладонью, провел ею к подбородку смазанным движением.   
Им нужно было устроить охоту на волков. 

***

  
  
Весеннее солнце приятно пригревало сквозь одежду, не смотря на то, что прохладный горный воздух не позволялся расслабиться до конца и то и дело подныривал под расстегнутую куртку, бодря тело.   
Джеймс сцарапывал въевшуюся пыль со шляпы, время от времени кивая проходящим и приветствующим его жителям Кейптауна, дожидаясь у участка возвращения Данко и второго помощника - Карла, за которым мексиканец должен был заехать на обратной дороге.   
Его жеребец, еще привязанный к коновязи, пощипывал пучок свежей травы и слегка обмахивался хвостом, укомплектованный всем необходимым для выезда на охоту. Подняв прищуренный взгляд к солнцу, Фостер надел шляпу и достал карманные часы. Короткая стрелка уже переползла с цифры десять и заставила шерифа недовольно нахмуриться.   
Наконец из-за поворота показался Данко на своей тяжеловозной рыжей кобыле.   
\- Ты не поверишь, Джеймс…!   
\- Миссис Хемпс попала в беду и ты спасал её, вследствие чего опоздал на добрые пол часа?   
\- Пошел ты… Весь настрой на добрую охоту сбил.   
\- Будто она будет доброй и легкой, - подхватывая под уздцы Норда, шериф почти сразу помрачнел.   
Волков в их края всегда было не мало, но то, что они начали забегать на фермерские угодья, ранчо и даже нападать на лошадей в загонах, было очень плохим знаком.   
\- Карл еще не появился?   
Неожиданно прилетевший маленький камушек прямо в спину Данко, заставив его развернуться. Полноватый, невысокий мужчина лет сорока пяти щурился и посмеивался, поглаживая аккуратно подстриженную бороду и подкрученные на манер большого города усы. Не смотря на то, что по возрасту он был старше Фостера и Данко, ребячества и непоседливости в нем было гораздо больше, чем в его напарниках в юные годы. Да и на законника он не походил от слова «совсем». Слишком веселым, затейливым и приветливым был его характер, а круглое лицо светилось добротой и любовью ко всему миру. Проще было принять его за добродушного полного пекаря или салунного бармена, с которым хотелось поделиться всем на свете. Однако законник был из него неплохой – положительно хитрый, на удивление проворный и крайне осведомленный обо всем, что творилось в округе.   
\- Не расслабляйся, компадре. Я всегда где-то поблизости.   
Данко сплюнул на землю, а Карл с нарочито представительным видом положил руку на пояс.   
\- Вижу, ты в хорошем расположении духа.   
\- Рад видеть твою мексиканскую морду. Хотя перспективы выдвигаться втроем меня совсем не забавляют. Слышал, в соседнем городке загрызли двоих.   
Взяв в рот длинную травинку, сорванную ещё на пути к участку, Карл поднял голову вверх и прикрыл лоб ладонью, разглядывая почти безоблачное небо.   
\- И что говорят?   
\- Волки. Хотя один был пьяницей, потому мог даже не почувствовать, как ему перегрызают горло. Заснул в канаве.   
\- Можно сказать легкая смерть, - подметил Данко.  
\- Ага. Только этого не скажешь о парнишке, которым набили брюхо эти проклятые твари. Сын фермера всегда ходил на речку один, в последний раз ему не повезло. Поговаривают, что «серые» пристрастились к человеческому мясу. Надеюсь, наша стая с этими тварями не спуталась.   
Повисло тяжелое молчание, разбиваемое лишь пофыркиванием лошадей и общим шумом городка да кудахтаньем разбежавшихся кур.   
\- Слушай, Джеймс, а… Нас не слишком-то мало на целую стаю? – наконец-то озвучил общую мысль Карл, перекатывая травинку в зубах.   
\- Три ствола – достаточно.   
Что ему еще оставалось сказать? Фостер славился тем, что справлялся со всеми проблемами своими силами и не просил сторонней помощи, но предлагал свою другим. Он мог бы связаться с шерифом соседнего города, атакованного волками и договориться об объединении сил на совместное выслеживание и отстрел волчьих стай, но выступить с инициативой в сложившейся ситуации означало показать собственную неспособность разобраться со зверьем.И то, одно дело идти большой компанией на бандитов, другое – выслеживать зверя. Разумеется, можно было дать объявление об охоте на волков, но тогда решение проблемы могло надолго затянуться. А разобраться с ней Джеймс хотел сегодня же.   
\- Стая разрослась, шериф. Ты сам говорил, что Ксавье насчитал около десяти голов этих серых дьяволов. Взрослых голов. Не говоря про молодняк, который может доставить нам проблем.   
Подметив согласный с замечанием кивок Данко, Карл цокнул языком и продолжил.   
\- Я не хочу по незнанию набрести на волчье логово и оказаться средь груды костей, окруженный матерыми убийцами. Три ствола не спасут, если они нападут, защищая свою территорию. Мой отец всегда говорил, что самое опасное - набрести на логово стаи. Его волки будут защищать любой ценой.   
\- И что ты предлагаешь? Не ехать? Оставить все как есть, пусть они грызут наш скот, а после и детей? – завелся Джеймс, понимая, что Карл все же был сейчас прав.   
\- Возьмем с собой еще людей.   
Фыркнув, шериф окинул взглядом улицу. Взять людей?!   
\- Кого? Майлза, который обоссытся от одного хруста ветки за спиной? Пьяницу Роба и его брата Чарльза? Может возьмем Эрла Хемпса с собой? Он уговорит этих милых псин уйти?   
\- Ну… - потупив взгляд в землю, Карл закусил губу, - А что тот охотник?   
\- Какой еще охотник?   
\- Ну… Тот. Который в салуне устроил драку?   
Данко потер в размышлении подбородок.  
\- Пусть приезжий, но охотник нам и права не помешал бы, шериф. Он наверняка больше нас разбирается в том, как выслеживать волков.   
Фостеру пришлось согласиться.  
  
Зайдя в единственный отель Кейптауна, расположенный буквально через улицу от полицейского участка, Джеймс остановится у стойки регистрации. За ней неизменно стоял старший брат Карла - Мэтью Донован. Дорогой по меркам Кейптауна костюм сидел на мужчине, как влитой, хоть и ширился на потолстевшем животе, Не смотря на то, что Мэтью был старше Карла на добрые пятнадцать лет, братья были похожи друг на друга, как капли воды.   
Светящиеся теплом и озорной усмешкой глаза, обрамленные большей сетью морщин, нежели у второго помощника шерифа, исследовали Джеймса. Аналогично подкрученные усы пожилого владельца отеля изогнулись вместе с открытой улыбкой.   
\- Не думаю, что вы пришли снять комнату, шериф. Разве что ваша жена вернулась и выселила вас из дома. Смею предполагать, что поездка к ней прошла успешно?   
\- Если ты предполагаешь выселение из дома успешной поездкой, то я должен тебя разочаровать, - облокачиваясь о стойку и кладя на нее руки, Фостер хмыкнул.   
\- Прошло четыре дня с вашего отбытия из Кейптауна.   
\- А ты все также имеешь острый глаз.   
\- И слух, шериф. Работа обязывает. Но комната, если что, для вас всегда найдется. Как там малышка Катрин?   
\- Мн… Хорошо.   
Уклончиво ответив, Джеймс не собирался особо распространяться о поездке к дочери и жене. После случая с Лесли Буном Фостеру просто хотелось повидать своего ребенка, но в итоге все вылилось в очередной скандал с Бриджид, обвинявшей его в том, что он никак не может бросить дыру под названием Кейптаун и поставить семью на первое место.  
\- Мэтью, я бы хотел узнать…   
\- Мистер Фостер, я старый пожилой человек, если вы начнете снова тот разговор про контрабанду самогоном, то смею вас заверить – я завязал.   
\- Кхм, нет, мне всего лишь надо знать остался ли в городе тот охотник.   
\- Охотник? – кончиком пальца приподняв сползшие с переносицы очки, Мэтью сощурился. Молча смотря то на Джеймса, то в окно, он прерывался на поглаживание своих усов.   
\- Хм, если вы о Кинси, шериф, то он давно не попадет и с пяти шагов в мешок с дерьмом.   
\- Артур Морган, Мэтью… Он все еще в городе?   
\- Оу.   
Удивившись, Донован цокнул языком аналогично брату.  
\- Мистер Морган не покидал Кейптаун. Интересный человек, смею сказать. В свободное время от него не отходит Лесли Бун, что очень злит его мамашу. Впрочем, я так понимаю, вам нужно с ним поговорить?   
Джеймс кивнул.   
\- Мистер Морган сейчас принимает ванную.   
Поблагодарив Мэтью, Джеймс направился в левое крыло отеля.   
В этот раз его не могли выдать шпоры, поскольку готовясь к охоте на волков, мужчина предусмотрительно снял их. Остановившись в коридоре, Фостер озадачился. По бокам тянулось пять комнат с ванными, и, не смотря на необходимость найти охотника, заглядывать в каждую мужчина не хотел. Заключив, что в утреннее время желающих принять ванну будет не много, Джеймс решил положиться на слух.   
Миновав три двери, он остановился меж последних двух и чуть склонил голову. Прислушиваясь и мысленно чертыхаясь, шериф поджал губы. Плеск воды слышался в обеих, но за одной еще и шли разговоры. Определить голос Фостеру никак не удавалась, потому что смех девушки заглушал все фразы.   
Решив начать с комнаты, где было по тише, Фостер оперся ладонью о лутку двери и коротко постучал, повысив голос:   
\- Мистер Морган, вы здесь?  
\- А кто спрашивает?   
\- Шериф Джеймс Фостер.   
\- …Знаете, шериф... Обычно по ту сторону двери я слышу женский голос, предлагающий мне помощь с мытьем. И, признаться, мне он нравится намного больше.   
Повисла внезапная тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим плеском воды за дверью.   
\- Кхм… - собираясь ответить, шериф дернул уголком губ. Слова также неожиданно не шли в голову, что мужчина раздраженно фыркнул. Ладонь прошлась по загривку, задела отросшие волосы.   
\- Я хотел предложить вам сходить на охоту.  
Мгновенно поняв, что разум выдал что-то не то, Джеймс разозлился на себя еще больше.   
\- Вы ведь охотник, мистер Морган. И нам бы не помешали ваши умения в выслеживании волков.   
Артур, находясь по другую сторону двери, усмехнулся и удобнее откинулся спиной на бортик пенной ванный, взбалтывая недопитый виски в стакане:   
\- Пока ваше предложение звучит не настолько заманчиво, чтобы вылезать из горячей воды.   
Разворачиваясь и облокачиваясь спиной о стену, скрестив руки на груди, Фостер не собирался его уговаривать или открыто просить о помощи. Поэтому он решил поступать так, как делал всегда.   
\- Кейптаун заплатит вам пять долларов за волка. И десять за помощь. Такое предложение вас заинтересует, мистер Морган?   
Обычно от такого не отказывались. Всем нужны деньги. Хоть Джеймс и не был ростовщиком, но иногда приходилось пытаться договориться.   
Артур допил виски в один глоток и поставил стакан к бутылке на ванный столик. Скрыв руки под горячей водой, а затем, положив их обратно на бортики, мужчина, наконец, поднял взгляд на дверь.   
\- Двадцать, мистер Фостер. Это меня устроит. Пять за волка и двадцать за помощь.  
Артур завышал не просто так. Сумма выходила «знаковой». К тому же шериф потрудился найти его, а значит, предложение было не для «развлечения». Им нужен был охотник. Ну а если Фостер мог справиться сам и просто желал нанять больше людей для безопасности и внушительности перед зверьем, то Морган не особо много и терял.   
\- Вот сукин сын… - процедив сквозь зубы, Джеймс усмехнулся. Предложение и так было более чем щедрым, но Фостер прекрасно понял, почему Морган назначал именно такую цену. Не с потолка, не для собственной наживы. Артур Морган оказался тем ещё злопамятным ублюдком.  
Мог ли Фостер сказать «нет», развернуться и уйти отсюда? Мог. Легко. Даже не тратя лишних слов. Он мог бы сказать Данко и Карлу, что мистер Морган отказался, что у мистера Моргана свои дела. Мог бы вообще ничего не пояснять. И все же…   
Размышляя над перспективами, Джеймс запрокинул голову назад. На губы наползла довольная улыбка. Хотелось даже засмеяться. Давно ему не попадались такие наглые самоуверенные ковбои.   
Что ж, следовало признать… Такой подход ему нравился. Это было достаточно интересно.   
\- Надеюсь, вы очень талантливый охотник, мистер Морган. Выезжаем через полчаса. Поспешите.   
Слушая скрип половиц под удаляющимися шагами шерифа, Артур удовлетворенно откинулся на спинку ванной. С запасом в полчаса он мог никуда не торопиться.   
  
В следующие пятнадцать минут Морган домылся, выпил еще один стакан виски, а затем вылез из ванны. Вытершись и надев штаны, он накинул полотенце на шею и подошел к зеркалу, потирая щетинистый подбородок. «Зарастать» мужчина не любил, а потому на столике под зеркалом его ждали заранее приготовленные принадлежности для бритья.   
\- Значит ты теперь охотник, ха? - хмыкнув своему отражению, Артур растер кусок мыла в ладонях и смазал нижнюю часть лица, переключившись затем на помазок и пену.  
Несмотря на прожитый год у индейцев, Моргану все еще трудно было представить, чем он мог бы заняться в «честной» жизни. Фермерство и скотоводство его не прельщали, равно как и охота за головами в качестве постоянного заработка. Пусть последнее отчасти и напоминало его прежнюю жизнь, давало возможность получать хорошие деньги и не скучать от чрезмерной размеренности и спокойствия, Артуру больше хотелось залечь на дно и осесть в городке типа Кейптауна без постоянных и дальних разъездов. Это также касалось охраны и перевозок. Но в тоже время Морган прекрасно понимал, что на одной охоте, продаже шкур и мяса он вряд ли сможет много заработать.   
Лезвие неспешно проходилось по лицу, уверенно направляемое набитой рукой. Вода смывала пену, а время текло к назначенной отметке. Артур чувствовал его движение, но не торопился. Резаться ему не хотелось.   
Наконец, закончив и с этим, мужчина умылся и удовлетворенно посмотрел на себя, потерев небольшой шрам на подбородке.  
Выйдя из отеля к дожидающейся его компании, Артур натянул перчатки и коротко приподнял козырек шляпы, оценивающе оглядывая людей шерифа. Вид у них был не слишком приветливый.  
\- Добрый день, джентльмены.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Морган направился к своей лошади, снимая ее с привязи и закрепляя на седле охотничье ружье. Сунув ногу в стремя под пристальными взглядами, он подтянулся и перекинул ногу через седло, усаживаясь на всхрапнувшую кобылу.   
\- Все готовы? Тогда не будем больше терять времени, - развернув своего коня в сторону выезда из города, Джеймс пересекся взглядом с Артуром.   
Они вровень двинулись вперед, в то время как Данко и Карл слегка подотстали.   
\- Никогда не видел чистюлей-охотников, - обращаясь ко второму помощнику шерифа в полголоса усмехнулся мексиканец.   
\- Это потому что от тебя несет хуже, чем от свиньи. Культурный же человек, мой добрый друг Данко, совершает водные процедуры минимум три раза в неделю. Можно было бы поставить тебя в качестве пугала. Готов поспорить любая стая волков сбежала б от вони куда подальше.   
\- Если этот культурный человек говорит слишком много, то ему выбивают зубы прикладом ружья, компанеро.   
\- Как человек высокообразованный, смею заметить…   
Не особо желая слушать продолжение этого разговора и дальше, Джеймс ударил коня по бокам и сорвал его в галоп, чему последовали и остальные, сворачивая на выезде из Кейптауна к тропе, уводящей в лес. 


	5. It's the same game - survival. The great mass play a waiting game.

Он шел быстро; почти бежал, останавливаясь лишь изредка и принюхиваясь, утыкаясь носом в весеннюю землю, уже не пахнущую морозом. Лапы вязли во влажной после схода снега земле, которую можно было раскопать в попытке найти припрятанные кости. Но он знал, куда надо бежать. Нос то и дело натыкался на следы – глубокие выемки от копыт, пьянящие капли крови, что не утратили свой аромат, впитавшись в землю. Они вели его к цели, как путеводные звезды.   
Волк остановился и вытянул вперед морду. Пытливые глаза рассматривали небольшой склон. Внюхиваясь в воздух, зверь ощущал сладковатый аромат туши уже ближе. Сорвавшись на бег трусцой, он забрался вверх по склону, не обращая внимания на то, что колючий голый кустарник царапнул по шкуре и выдрал клочок меха - как и все члены стаи, он начал линять.   
Горная тропа виляла, но не сбивала с цели. Он был совсем близко. Так, что выскакивая на небольшую поляну, молодой волк почти сразу радостно заскулил и припал к земле. Он, как и ожидалось, был здесь не один: добычу стерегли два его сородича.  
Занимая самое низшее звено в стае, зверь вынужден был подставлять бока и загривок под укусы любого волка, выражая подчинение. Упав на брюхо, молодой хищник пополз ближе, поскуливая и вытягиваясь в попытке вылизать морду одного из охранников туши. Ему требовалось разрешение на еду, и он выпрашивал его, зная, что остальные члены стаи уже насытились. Чужие клыки сомкнулись на подставленном загривке и стали трепать, но скорее ставя на место, чем намереваясь серьезно ранить. Молодой волк взвизгнул, зная, что позволил себе слишком рано подняться с земли.   
Выпросив разрешение, он проводил уходящих сородичей взглядом. Это означало, что настала его очередь присматривать за тушей. И кормиться ею.   
Голод заставлял торопиться. Волк отрывал кусок за куском, тянул шкуру, обводил языком длинную кость. Зажав передними лапами отгрызенную переднюю ногу с копытом, зверь похрустывал хрящами, дробя их, казалось бы успокоившись на этом. Но жадность потянула дальше, переключая на саму тушу.  
Вклиниваясь в окровавленное разгрызенное брюхо мордой, он утробно зарычал. Челюсти делали свое дело до тех пор, пока волк резко не отшатнулся, вскидывая голову. Внимательные желтые глаза уставились в сторону. Склонив морду на бок, зверь прислушался, ведя ухом. Ноздри жадно раздулись, втягивая ароматы.   
Звуки, которые его насторожили, повторились.  
Постояв ещё немного молодой волк медленно двинулся прочь от туши, опустив морду к земле. Он ушел в сторону и взобрался по склону в бок, идя по скользящей влажной земле. Снег растаял здесь недавно, а потому когтистые лапы порой соскальзывали вниз. Но как только узкая тропа оказалась достигнута, хищник сорвался на бег трусцой. Бежать пришлось не так уж и долго. Звуки, заинтересовавшие его, приближались. Принюхиваясь, зверь коротко прирыкнул и в следующее мгновение припал брюхом к земле, затаившись за камнями и кустарникам, пустившими первые листья.   
Ноздри жадно втягивали воздух, уши подрагивали. Со своего места он прекрасно видел проходящих по тропе внизу лошадей. Хотелось напасть, но волк боялся. Он видел палки, которые приносили смерть. И знал, как и любое дикое существо, что встреча с человеком не сулит ничего хорошего, если ты один.   
Попятившись назад, молодой волк незаметно направился параллельно людям. Держась на расстоянии, не давая себя увидеть, он довел их практически до верха тропы - к месту, где ночью произошло побоище.   
Одна рыжая, более откормленная, внезапно навострила уши: заводила ими, приставая на дыбы и недовольно заржала. Возможно, она, как и её четырехногие собратья, испугалась тянущего запаха мертвечины, крови. И, несомненно, волка.   
\- Эй-эй, угомонись, - натянув поводья, Данко похлопал лошадь по холке и вновь подтолкнул ее в бока, заставляя идти вперед.   
\- Почуяла волков? Отлично. Мы уже битый час, то останавливаемся, то идем неизвестно в каком направлении, - недовольно забурчал себе под нос Карл, поднимая голову к небу и кривясь на набежавшую серость, - Того и гляди еще дождь пойдет.   
И правда, буквально через несколько секунд первые капли упали на полы его шляпы. Благо сильного дождя облака не предвещали. Карл громко и страдальчески вздохнул.   
\- Волки не ходят протоптанными дорогами, мистер Донован. Но будь вы менее озабочены пропуском обеда, но чаще спускались к земле, то увидели, что мы вышли на след погони. Здесь была стая, и она гнала лошадь, - на исходе молчаливого терпения прокомментировал Артур, - Думаю, мы уже недалеко.   
\- Интересно, почему это не могли быть собаки и простой проезжающий… - скептический хмыкнул Карл в ответ и натянул рукава куртки ниже к запястьям.   
В самом начале пути он показал все свои охотничьи знания и указал на совершенно другую тропу, более близкую к Кейптауну, более близкую и к ранчо Эрла. Но нет – ценный груз знаний, переданных ему его отцом, действительно промышляющего при жизни охотой – был никому не нужен и мерк перед выводами этого напыщенного типа непонятно откуда явившегося в их город.  
Тропа потянула их верх из полу оврага, а затем вильнула кустистым поворотом. Дождь продолжал накрапывать, но часть его попала на свежую листву, которой спешили принарядиться деревья после суровой зимы. Влажный чавкающий звук грязи под копытами быстро начинал действовать Карлу на нервы, стоило ему по неосторожности уловить его четче, чем прочий окружающий шум.  
За поворотом уже все лошади дали знать о своем беспокойстве. И гадать о причинах на этот раз не приходилось.  
\- Смотрите, - Данко дернул за поводья, боком разворачивая заржавшую, разнервничавшуюся кобылу, - Вон там. Это…   
Мексиканец прищурился, указывая на тушу, лежавшую к ним крупом чуть глубже в лес от проезженной тропы.  
\- Одна из лошадей Эрла. Он не врал...   
Отряд остановился, а Артур ловко спешился и привязал поводья своей лошади к ближайшему дереву. Отодвигая ветки, подмечая надломленную их часть, он направился к находке.   
Следов было много, как и крови, отгрызенных ошметков шкуры и мяса. Однако в лошади осталось еще много того, чем могла поживиться стая, а значит они должны были время от времени возвращаться. И сторожить свою добычу.   
Осматриваясь вокруг, переступая оставленные следы на комьях грязи с вырванной травой, мужчина присел на корточки и вытянул руку, собирая загустевшую кровь с одной из рваных ран. Заметив совсем свежие укусы, Артур склонил голову на бок и поджал губы. Затем поднял голову и осмотрелся вокруг на уровне глаз.   
\- Волки где-то рядом. Мы спугнули их.   
\- Почему?   
\- На лошади еще много мяса. Они не оставили бы свою добычу без присмотра. И, судя по всему, долго гнали ее, чтобы убить недалеко от логова.  
Лошадь Карла кружилась и яростно обмахивалась хвостом, не прекращая ржать и испуганно водить ушами. Толстяк пытался справиться с ней как мог, но та поддавалась плохо, лишь чаще переступая копытами и поднимая выше ноги.   
\- Может они… Чтоб тебя, дрянь… Просто устали за ней гнаться и подвернулся вариант убить ее! Черт подери, успокойся!   
Артур бросил на него непродолжительный взгляд и поднялся, перетирая кровь на перчатке между пальцами. Надвинув шляпу чуть вперед, скрывая лицо от мелких капель, он постарался различить среди следов наиболее свежий.   
\- Может быть. А может быть и нет.   
Выцепив нужный, Морган убедился, что он уходил в сторону, с которой они показались, так что вполне вероятно…   
\- За нами наблюдают. Советую держать ружья наготове, джентльмены.   
\- И кто? Стая белок? Волки не нападают днем, это всем изве…   
Осадив лошадь, Карл громко выругался. Красные пятна тянулись от шеи вверх к его лицу, свидетельствуя о том, с каким трудом толстяк удерживался в седле. Лошадь была слишком напугана: водила ушами, то и дело привставая на задние ноги и издавая ржание с хриплым нахрапыванием.   
\- Давай ковбой, успокой свою гребаную лошадь. Ты же у нас мастер по укрощению норовистых кобылок, Карл. Хватит распугивать живность! Из-за тебя мы никого не выследим, - усмешка наползла на лицо Данко, который пытался охватить взглядом как можно больше местности. В отличие от остальных мексиканец не захватил шляпу, отчего чувствовал себя мокрой крысой: волосы липли ко лбу, тонкие капли сползали ручейками по загорелому лицу.   
\- Мистер Морган, если стая недалеко, значит логово близко. Раз уж эти твари так зачастили в наш город, то наверняка устроились поближе к легкой добыче.   
Джеймс, до этого момента хранивший молчание, приподнял за козырек свою шляпу. На протяжении всего их «путешествия» он старался держаться сзади и наблюдать. По большей части – за поведением Артура Моргана. Ходивший ранее разве что на оленей, Фостер не мог похвастаться обширными знаниями в поведении волков. Но следя за тем, как Артур всматривался в лес, в землю, как спешивался и разбирал следы, присев на корточки, как разглядывал кустарник, находя мелкие клочки шерсти и углублялся за тем на время прочь от тропы – шериф уже не сомневался в правдивости слов об охотничьем ремесле мужчины.   
\- Следы зубов на туше свежие?   
Чуть приподнявшись в седле, Фостер взглянул на разорванное брюхо лошади. Следы недавней трапезы отличались слабо сочащейся кровь и цветом мяса – не это ли был показатель? Шериф собрался спешиться и взять под уздцы Норда, как…   
\- Джеймс, слева! - Данко выхватил ружье и выстрелил.   
Грохот выстрела, точно гром, прокатился по влажному горному воздуху. Эхо ему вторило. Мелькнувший серый силуэт исчез среди деревьев. Лошади заржали ещё громче. Джеймс едва смог ухватиться за седло и гриву Норд, когда тот вскинулся и шарахнулся в сторону.   
\- Данко, мать твою!   
Стиснувшие кожаные ленты поводьев пальцы начинало покалывать от напряжения. Сдавив коленями бока жеребца, Фостер осадил его.   
\- Какого черта…?!   
\- Волк! Я увидел его, шериф, эта тварь… Я должен был в него попасть!   
Указывая в сторону выстрела, мексиканец оскалился, не опустив ружья. Неодобрительные взгляды со всех сторон, однако, заставили его озадачиться.   
\- Зато теперь мы убедились, что эти серые дьяволы здесь и…   
\- О да, и ты их спугнул, мой благородный друг Данко. Ты, а не моя пугливая кобылка Нэнси. И кто из нас идиот, а?   
\- Блять, я должен был попасть… Закрой рот, Карл!   
\- Мистер Морган. Как опытный охотник, скажите, из нас четверых идиот – я, шериф или этот мексиканский неуч, палящий во все живое? Теперь мы можем смело возвращаться домой, вряд ли получится найти хотя бы белку или зайца.  
Карл был прав. Тому, в кого стреляли было страшно. Он, затаившись сверху, скалился, высунув язык, чувствуя, как шерсть становится дыбом. Пуля, черканувшая совсем рядом с его плечом, ударила в ствол дерева. Отлетевшая щепка попала по его хребту и заставила ускорить бег.   
Страшно. Ему было очень страшно. Молодой волк клацнул зубами и взвыл, зная, что этот вой донесется и будет услышан всей стаей. Что его услышат и эти двуногие существа. Но он успеет предупредить своих об опасности.   
Влажная земля, грозившая превратиться в жижу, скользила. Лапы перемазались в грязи.   
Влетая поляну логова, зверь упал брюхом на землю и заскулил. Ползком подобравшись к вожаку, он продолжал бояться. Вся стая очнулась от его воя и встревожилась. Все ждали решения вожака.   
Вскинув морду, испещренную шрамами, к небу самый большой и матерый завыл. Клич его подхватили другие, и стая ринулась вперед.   
За протяжным воем, разошедшимся по объятому мелким дождем лесу, наступила тишина. Только капли дождя ударяли по свежей листве, веткам, шляпам и плечам четырех охотников, двигавшихся по следу.   
Долетевший до них звук возрождал первобытные чувства, вызывая оцепенение. Вой был громким и… Многоголосым. Его можно было различить и пересчитать по оттенкам.   
Джеймс молчал, ощущая нечто, что не было похожим на страх. Но все они понимали – что и кто идет на них.   
Лошади почувствовали волнение всадников и заволновались сильнее, отказываясь двигаться дальше. Карл забегал наливающимся страхом взглядом по сторонам. Он поджимал губы и перебирал пальцами вспотевшей ладони по стволу своего ружья. Данко, напряженный как тетива лука. тоже не выпускал оружие из рук.   
Волчий вой раздался совсем рядом, отвлекая внимание людей в момент, когда трое из стаи рванули к лошадям. Они выскочили на тропу с обеих сторон и бросились наперерез Карлу, шедшему самым последним.   
\- Сука! На помощь! – Карл вскрикнул, пытаясь нацелиться ружьём хоть на кого-то, но его перепуганная кобыла встала на дыбы.   
Цепляющаяся рука рассекла воздух, скользнула по шкуре, но так и не зацепилась за поводья. Карл полетел спиной на землю, выстреливая в воздух. Двое волков продолжали наскакивать на лошадь, громко ржавшую и пытающуюся отбиться копытами, а третий подлетел к упавшему мужчине и впился зубами ему в плечо.   
\- АААААААА!! – истошный вопль Карла поразил округу не тише выстрела.  
Зверь сильнее стиснул челюсть и с наслаждением стал тянуть и дергать головой, раздирая сочащуюся кровью рану сильнее.   
Лошадь Артура тоже взвилась на дыбы, но Морган успел прижаться к крупу и намотать поводья на кулак, пытаясь утихомирить кобылу. Кое-как накинув ремень охотничьего ружья на шею, он выхватил револьвер и выстрелил в волка, напавшего на Карла. Но пуля просвистела мимо.  
\- Черт возьми! – дернув за поводья, уходя в сторону от еще одного вынырнувшего из-за деревьев волка, Артур развернул всхрапывающую лошадь, и прицелился точнее.  
\- Карл! Карл!   
Следующим стал выстрел Джеймса: он прорвался через крики, ржание и волчий рык, но тоже не достиг цели. Крупный серый волк напрыгнул на лошадь Артура, желая вцепиться зубами в шею, отчего та ринулась в сторону и столкнулась с жеребцом Фостера.   
\- Данко! Застрели эту тварь! Данко!   
Волки окружили их. Артур смог насчитать восемь голов, из которых трое были большими и матерыми, а остальные походили на молодняк и самок. Нападая и отскакивая, кусая и вгрызаясь, стая скалилась и сеяла панику меж лошадей, не давая шанса наездникам взять их на мушку и представляя смертельную опасность для спешившегося человека.   
Артур изменил цель перекрестом рук и выстрелил во вновь напавшего зверя, попытавшегося вцепиться ему в ногу. Пуля попала в грудину и волк, заскулив, отпал в сторону, забив лапами в попытке подняться. Два последующих выстрела заставили его замереть навсегда.   
Карл тем временем все еще пытался вырваться: дергался и извивался на земле, пытаясь дотянуться до своего выпавшего ружья, но оно казалось недосягаемым. Запах мокрой шерсти бил в нос. Зубы смыкались на плече все сильнее, от сглатывания в волчьей пасти становилось дурно. Потому что челюсти медленно и неумолимо перебирались к шее.   
\- Аргх! Сук-а-а-а-! А-а-а-а! Сделайте что-нибудь!   
Лишенная наездника кобыла мешала целиться и привставала на дыбы в попытке отбиться от нападающих волков. Но те не отступали. Один прыгнул на нее и сомкнул клыки прямо на морде. Передние лапы вытянулись, а затем оттолкнулись в рывке назад. Клыки разорвали ноздри и губы, вынуждая кобылу истошно заржать от боли. От шока лошадь закружила на месте, топча землю копытами и едва не ломая ноги бьющемуся в агонии Карлу.   
Донован постарался вцепиться пальцами в волчью морду, чтобы не дать добраться до своей шеи и добился результата. Клыки резко и неожиданно перекинулись на его кисть, задели пальцы. Раздавшийся хруст был не слышен в общем шуме.   
Данко подгадал момент, когда волки отвлеклись на Артура и Джеймса и спрыгнул на землю, подбегая к напарнику. С размаху он ударил зверя прикладом по морде и тут же перевернул ружье, выстреливая почти в упор.   
Волк повалился в грязь, а мексиканец схватил Карла под локоть и постарался оттащить его в сторону. Времени у него было не так много.   
\- Где твое ружье? Где?!   
Толстяк что-то заскулил, обхватывая прокушенное плечо, и в панике зашарил окровавленной ладонью по земле.   
\- Соберись! Соберись, Карл!   
Проскользнувшая невредимой под выстрелами Фостера самка бросилась на первого помощника шерифа. Однако два выстрела Артура, спрыгнувшего на землю с кобылы, не дали ей вцепиться в загривок мексиканца и свалить его на землю.   
Паника вокруг них нарастала, а события развивались слишком быстро. Конь шерифа брыкался, отбиваясь задними ногами от нападения и кружился, то и дело мотая Фостера из стороны в сторону, не давая слезть.   
\- Норд! Стой!   
Но пегий жеребец не слушался. Челюсти кусали его, слепые зоны нервировали, чувство опасности зашкаливало. В очередной раз он ударил копытами назад и попал, откидывая от себя волка с проломленным черепом.   
Добравшись до своего ружья, Донован уперся прикладом в живот и выстрелил не глядя, едва не попав в свою же лошадь. Та рванула в сторону и понеслась с тропы прочь, не разбирая пути. С разорванных губ летала окровавленная пена, а ноздри превратились в лохмотья. Настигая, за ней гнался крупный волк.   
Резко затормозив у обрыва, кобыла Карла не успела повернуть назад – прыжок зверя столкнул ее, и оба полетели вниз на камни. Отдаляющееся лошадиное ржание и короткий звериный визг заставил двоих волков повернуть морды на звук.   
Этим и воспользовался Джеймс. Сбросив ружье и выхватив кольт, шериф выстрелил несколько раз. Одна пуля попала в шею хищника, вторая в ствол ели. От очередного взвизга стая дрогнула. Их осталось трое.   
Серовато-рыжий, отчаянно скалясь, бросился к Артуру, но отскочил от пули и сменил цель на ближайшую к кустарникам.   
\- Кабро! Арх!!! – Данко не успел перезарядить ружье и свалился в грязь от рывка за ногу. Клыки впились чуть ниже колена и затрепали с такой силой, будто хотели оторвать ее. Адская боль пронзила все тело, парализуя на секунды и застила туманом глаза.   
Зверь знал, что умрет за своего вожака и терять ему было нечего. Он желал лишь порвать больше человеческих созданий, стрелявших в них поражающим громом.   
Морган прицелился и выстрелил зверю в брюхо, заставляя дернуться и бросить Данко. Оскаленная морда, безумие в глазах от боли обратились прямо к Артуру. Но сделать ничего не успели, опадая с добивающим выстрелом.  
Один из самых мелких волков поджал хвост и ринулся прочь от охотников. Вслед ему прозвучал выстрел, но это только ускорило его. Вожак увидел это краем глаза, в петляющем разбеге мчась на спешившегося Фостера. Шериф замер, вытянув руку. Он целился, выжидая момент.   
Пуля черканула волка по уху, вторая попала под лапу, третья - едва не задела шею. Он бы добрался до двуногого существа, разорвал ему горло, мстя за всю стаю, но... Понимая преимущество людей, матерый зверь бросился в сторону, прячась за стволами деревьев. От стаи кое-что осталось. И это необходимо было увести.   
Шляпа Джеймса валялась в грязи, смятая копытами. Не прекращающийся дождь бил по голове, плечам. Капли воды стекали по лицу, мешая прицелиться. Смаргивая водную муть, Фостер понимал, что эти пять или десять секунды прицеливания между стволами уже проигрыш. Он не попадет.   
Волк уносился все дальше. А шериф опустил кольт и обернулся к своим людям.  
Данко шипя, перетягивал куском оторванной ткани ногу. Убитые волки валялись рядом, а лошади беспокойно топтались неподалеку и трясли гривой. Справа скулил Карл с лицом белее полотна.  
\- Это ублюдочные твари… А-а-а-а, как же, сука, больно…. Господи…   
Стягивая с шеи платок, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с Донованом, Джеймс постарался быстро перетянуть плечо хоть как-то. Крови и правда было много.   
\- Нам нужно найти его, - послышалось с другой стороны.   
Артур Морган уже перезаряжал ружье, стоя рядом со своей успокоившейся лошадью.   
\- Убежало-то двое, - хрипло подал голос Данко.   
\- Молодой ничего не сделает. Этот крупный – вожак стаи. Он бился бы до конца, но что-то заставило его уйти.  
\- Быть может инстинкт самосохранения? – скалясь от боли, пробормотал Карл.   
Артур закрепил ружье на седле и, ухватившись, рывком поднялся вверх, усаживая на потоптавшуюся кобылу.   
\- Нет. Вы можете возвращаться, а я убью его.   
\- Я поеду с вами, мистер Морган, - с секунду поразмыслив, Джеймс поднялся и провел рукой по влажным волосам, зачесывая их назад. Кивнув на Карла, он обратился к мексиканцу:  
\- Данко, присмотришь за ним?   
Тот кивнул.   
\- Мы дождемся вашего возвращения, шериф.   
Артур подъехал к Карлу и, порывшись в седельной сумке, вытащил из нее бутылку виски.   
\- Держи, - сбросив ее в вытянутую руку, мужчина кивнул, - Это облегчит боль. Вы готовы, мистер Фостер?   
Где-то впереди раздался одинокий вой, и Артур перевел взгляд на уходящую дальше тропу, прикидывая насколько далеко может располагаться логово. И что ждало их в нем. 

***

  
Оставив лошадей у дороги, Фостер и Морган углубились в лес.   
Противный мелкий дождь продолжал барабанить по свежим листьям и ветвям деревьев, смазывая звуки. Ворот рубашки лип к шее, застегнутый плащ совсем не грел. Джеймс ощущал, как начинают мерзнуть пальцы, но только крепче сжимал ружье и думал о том, что по возвращению в город Карла и Данко необходимо будет показать доктору. Так или иначе им еще повезло, ведь все могло закончиться гораздо хуже. Как минимум для второго помощника шерифа.   
Артур шел впереди. Он двигался тихо, внимательно смотря по сторонам и подмечая каждую мелочь: будь то сломанная или надкусанная ветвь, углубление в земле, вдавленный в грязь камень, клочок шерсти, тонкий запах мокрой псины. Стоило заметить линию звериной тропы, и она вырисовывалась в голове охотника будто нить, тянущаяся вперед. Окружение уже не отвлекало, не сбивали кустарники, деревья, просветы между которыми могли показаться еще одной дорогой. Несмотря на дискомфорт из-за погоды, им повезло поскольку вода размягчала землю и еще сильнее выделяла свежие отпечатки.   
След вожака стаи тянулся среди высоких елей, петлял у камней и уводил к горной насыпи. Здесь уже виднелись следы жизнедеятельности – отметины от когтей, погрызенные палки, обглоданные кости, испражнения.   
Не выходя из тени деревьев, Артур присел на корточки за зеленеющим кустарником и жестом приказал Джеймсу остановиться. Указав шерифу на тонкую тропу, идущую в обход ямы, к поросли перед расщелиной в горе, он едва заметно качнул головой и направился вправо.   
Заняв более выгодную позицию для наблюдения, Артур снял с плеча ружье и прислушался.   
Трещина в горе расходилась небольшой пещерой, которая вполне позволяла влезть в нее человеку. Издали определить ее глубину было невозможно, но в том, что здесь волчица вскармливала потомство сомнений не оставалось. Этому свидетельствовал и доносившийся из пещеры скулеж и тявканье.   
Два маленьких волчонка выкатились из укрытия и отряхнувшись от падающих капель дождя, продолжили свое сражение. Тот, что был крупнее, пытался повалить собрата, вцепившись ему в ухо и воинственно подняв хвост. Даже появившаяся волчица не сразу оторвала его от затеи. Задиристый волчонок отстаивал лидерство и проявлял характер.   
Выводок.   
Джеймс прекрасно знал, что будет если и эти «рты» вырастут и расплодятся ещё больше. Сидя в укрытии кустарников в десяти шагах от Артура, он вскинул ружье и прицелился.   
Волчица, предупрежденная вожаком об опасности и уже переносящая по одному волчонку на новое место, повела ухом и повернула голову к источнику звука. Глаза выцепили человека. Мгновенно припав на полу согнутых лапах к земле, закрывая собой волчат, она оскалила зубы. Шерсть на загривке встала дыбом.   
Инстинкт подстегивал ее к побегу, что было видно по двум попыткам крутануться и сделать поспешные шаги в сторону. Однако поджав хвост и рыча она вновь и вновь утыкалась боком в расщелину горы, закрывая собой вход в логово. Волчата, загнанные обратно в укрытие, не понимали, что происходит. Но страх и злость матери передавались и им.   
Прицелившись, Джеймс нажал на курок. Но выстрел ушел вверх.   
Большая серая тень набросилась сбоку и сбила мужчину с ног. Упав спиной на выступающие камни, Фостер чудом успел выставить перед собой ружье и закрыться от последующего прыжка вожака стаи.   
\- Шериф!  
Запах мокрой шерсти ударил в нос. Желтые злые глаза оказались прямо напротив. Скользкие от грязи пальцы панически стискивали приклад и ствол ружья, пытаясь справиться с весом наваливающегося волка.   
Шериф слышал свой пульс, слышал вибрирующее в воздухе рычание, льющееся из приоткрытой пасти. Голос Моргана долетал до него словно из-под толщи воды. Раздался выстрел, судя по всему в воздух, чтобы спугнуть хищника. Так как попасть в извивающегося зверя, то и дело набрасывающегося и рвущего из рук человека преграду, и не зацепить при этом Фостера сейчас было крайне сложно.  
\- Черт возьми!   
Артур прицелился в волка, но в этот момент, собрав все силы, Джеймс столкнул его с себя. Однако сделать ничего больше не успел. Пасть сомкнулась на воротнике, и они вместе покатились со склона.   
Шериф выпустил ружье, пытаясь ударить хищника по морде, но вновь оказался на спине. Закрываться уже было нечем и в очередном броске Фостер постарался перехватить волка под челюсть, стремясь надавить на стык и лишить животное возможность двигать ею. Но у него не получалось. Волк вырывался из хватки и норовил вгрызться мужчине в шею, придавливая своим весом.   
Клыки пропороли рукав плаща и рубашку, впились в тело и стали кромсать мышцу.   
\- Аррргх….!   
Сердце Джеймса зашлось в бешенном ритме. От боли замутило.   
Вспомнив на адреналине про потайной нож, Джеймс лихорадочно согнул ногу в колене и потянулся свободной рукой к сапогу, цепляясь за рукоять. Волк дернулся от болезненного укола и едва слышно взвизгнул. Еще два удара окрасили серую шкуру красным, но замах был слишком мал. Силы шерифа истощались.   
Закрыв глаза, он резко вздрогнул, когда на лицо брызнула кровь. Клыки, терзавшие руку, замерли и перестали давить. Звук выстрела запоздало дошел до сознания.   
Волк безвольно навалился на Фостера, но мужчина поспешно спихнул его с себя. Горячие капли крови, кусочки шерсти и мозгов жгли правую часть лица.   
Едва заметно дрожа от переизбытка адреналина, Джеймс перевел на него взгляд. Пуля пробила череп насквозь, под застывшей мордой с открытыми глазами собиралась лужа крови.   
\- Ты как?! Живой?! – оклик подбежавшего Артура заставил переключить внимание.   
Язык еще не слушался, но Фостер пару раз кивнул и, все еще сжимая нож, вытер лицо рукавом. Однако это еще больше размазало по нему кровь.   
Морган помог ему встать, прихлопывая по плечу и стараясь привести в чувства. Что такое схватка с диким зверем один на один он знал по себе. И это было не то же самое, что участвовать в перестрелках с людьми.   
\- В порядке, мистер Форстер?   
Шериф облизнул губы и сипло вдохнул. Шум в голове нарастал, трёхминутная схватка с волком повторялась перед глазами самыми жуткими кадрами. Сморгнув их, мужчина постарался взять себя в руки.   
\- Да. В порядке. Нормально, - снова кивнув и посмотрев на лежавший рядом труп, он кашлянул, прочищая горло, - Нормально.   
Артур внимательно посмотрел на него, а затем еще раз хлопнул по плечу и перезаряжая ружье быстро пошел вверх по склону.   
Остановившись в удобной точке для выстрела, он через прицел посмотрел на волчицу, выпустившую из пасти предпоследнего не унесенного из пещеры щенка.   
Она прижала уши, встала в стойку и оскалила пасть.   
  


***

  
  
Подцепив двумя пальцами стакан виски, Фостер прищурился. Перебинтованная рука ныла, сопровождая каждое движение тянущей болью, но сейчас это не особо раздражало. Сзади слышались тихие разговоры, звучали смех и ругань местных полуночных завсегдатаев, играющих в карты. Пианист без устали наигрывал какую-то веселую мелодию, а бармен, стоявший почти что напротив шерифа, вытирал стаканы и время от времени проходился по залу внимательным взглядом. В такой час народу было уже немного, однако закрывать салун никто не спешил.   
Покачивая стакан из стороны в сторону, Джеймс наблюдал как плещется янтарный виски на дне. К счастью рядом с ним никто не шумел – место слева пустовало, а на стул справа шериф занял своей шляпой – у него особо не было настроения вести разговоры и терпеть чье-либо соседство. За последнюю неделю на голову шерифа свалилось слишком многое: банда Тони, встреча с женой и дочерью, которая прошла паршивей прошлого раза, бедняга Эрл с ружьем наперевес, история с волками. Вчерашняя «охота» в принципе и стала каплей перевеса. Благо и с ним, и с Данко все было нормально. Карлу повезло меньше, но хотя бы обошлось без заражения. Вдобавок ночь у Фостера выдалась бессонной.   
Привлекая внимание по столу проехалась старая пепельница, и Фостер криво улыбнулся бармену. Было приятно, что его понимают и предугадывают желания.   
\- Тяжелый день, шериф?   
\- Скорее неделя.   
Выпив, он чуть скривился. Пустой стакан стукнулся о стол, а рядом с ним прихлопнулось несколько монет.   
\- Повтори.   
\- Слышал, Вы ездили к своей жене, - из бутылки полился виски, наполняя почти до краев.   
\- А еще проводил воспитательную беседу с волками.   
\- И что оказалось опасней, мистер Фостер, жена или волки?   
Засмеявшись, Джеймс покачал головой. Его жена и вправду была той ещё фурией.   
Достав пачку сигарет и выдернув одну, шериф зажал её меж губ. Спичка с шорохом выпала из коробка, а затем чиркнула о его бок. Поднеся огонек к концу сигареты, Джеймс сделал вдох - затянулся, прикрывая глаза, и чуть откинул голову назад.   
Опираясь локтем о стол, второй рукой он тут же подцепил стакан и сделал небольшой глоток. Виски обжег горло, вкус табака, задержавшийся дымом в легких, стал ярче, оттеняясь и смешиваясь с алкоголем. Выдохнув его через нос, мужчина снова прикрыл глаза.   
Бармен больше не мешал ему расспросами, а лишь подливал выпивку, когда это было нужно. Сигарета то и дело опускалась к пепельнице, следуя одна за другой. На третьей порции шериф нехотя скосил взгляд в сторону, когда рядом с ним возник чей-то силуэт.   
Артур выложил несколько центов и кивнул на ряд бутылок позади бармена.   
\- Виски. Двойной.   
Заказ выполнили быстро: деньги исчезли, а вместо них появился чистый стакан и льющаяся выпивка.   
Облокотившись о барную стойку, Артур наблюдал за действиями бармена. Фостера он тоже подметил на подходе, поздоровавшись коротким «Шериф» сопровождавшимся кивком, но заводить разговоров с ним не собирался. Не поворачиваясь на приветствие, Джеймс зажал сигарету в зубах и убрал свою шляпу со стула. Переложив её на барную стойку слева от себя, он стряхнул пепел с сигареты и подождал, пока стакан охотника опустеет. Общество Моргана неожиданно не раздражало его, хоть несколько минут назад предпочтительнее было сидеть одному.  
Выдвинув стакан за обновлением, шериф постучал пальцами по стойке и перехватил взгляд бармена, кивком головы указывая на Артура. Сигаретный дым проник в легкие и покинул их. Плавный жест отнял сигарету от губ, двухдневная щетина царапнула тыльную сторону ладони и большой палец. Мужчина за стойкой на мгновение застопорился, а затем налил виски обоим. Чуть удивленно приподняв бровь, Артур бросил на Джеймса короткий взгляд, но ничего не сказал. С одной стороны, он понимал, почему шериф решил его угостить, с другой - это все равно было неожиданно. Однако отказываться он не собирался.   
Пододвинув к себе налитую порцию и приподняв ее на уровень глаз, Морган с полминуты думал о чем-то своем. А затем неожиданно усмехнулся.   
\- Еще пару дней назад я не внушал вам доверия, шериф, - опрокинув виски в горло, Артур закусил губы и прицокнул языком, смотря прямо перед собой.   
Хмыкнув в ответ, Фостер едва заметно кивнул. Слова о доверии заставили малость улыбнуться.   
\- Слушай…- делая очередную затяжку и замолкая, чтобы выдохнуть дым вверх, Джеймс стиснул зубами конец сигареты и повернул голову к охотнику, – Я все никак не пойму… Почему ты не убил ее?   
Что ж, этот вопрос уже был ожидаем. Артур провел языком под верхней губой и выдохнул, склоняя голову чуть ниже и опуская взгляд на поблескивающее дно стакана.   
\- Я жил какое-то время среди индейцев. И они научили меня смотреть на некоторые вещи иначе, чем мы привыкли. В жизни важно соблюдать равновесие, а не гнаться за большим, нежели это нужно… Мы убили достаточно волков, разбили стаю и устранили угрозу. Волчица для нас уже не представляла ее. Она не вернется в окрестности Кейптауна. И ее потомство тоже не отправится сюда намеренно.   
Бровь Джеймса взлетела вверх – то ли в удивлении, то ли в недоверии. Шериф постарался более придирчиво осмотреть Артура. Но состояние и настроение не позволяли этого сделать, поскольку проснувшееся любопытство брало верх.   
\- Кхм…Ты не похож на того, кто идет рука об руку с краснокожими, - склонив голову на бок, Фостер пригубил виски, - И что… А, черт…   
Пепел осыпался на пальцы, слегка обжигая кожу. Мужчина стряхнул его и перехватил сигарету в другую руку, продолжая мысль:   
\- Если они вернутся, то все равно придется их пристрелить. Так в чем разница, мистер Морган?.. Сейчас или потом?  
Справедливое замечание. Но разница была. Волчица не нападала, а защищала потомство, которое само по себе еще не причинило людям вреда. Если бы их не застрелили следом, то и без матери они вряд ли смогли бы выжить. Истребление все же отличалось от сражения.   
\- Потом силы будут равны, - Артур особо не ждал понимания, но как минимум заверение «охотника» в том, что подросшая стая вернется с малой вероятностью, должна была успокоить шерифа.   
Подняв стакан и сделав небольшой глоток, мужчина скосил взгляд на Фостера. Закатанные по локоть рукава его рубашки не скрывали бинтов с парой кровавых точек.   
\- Как рука?  
\- Терпимо.   
Она, конечно, ныла, но это были мелочи в сравнении с тем, что его могли задрать, как овцу.   
\- Правда запах псины меня все еще преследует, - тихо засмеявшись, Джеймс прикончил свою порцию и облизнул губы. А затем провел кончиком языка по кромке зубов, словно размышляя о чем-то.   
\- Белый охотник среди индейцев... Но откуда же вы сами, мистер Морган?   
Артур прищурился и усмехнулся.   
\- А я отовсюду.   
\- И как же это "отовсюду" завело Вас к индейцам?   
\- Долгая история.   
\- А я не спешу. И люблю истории, - улыбнувшись, Фостер кивнул бармену и жестом попросил «повторить» себе и «обновить» Моргану, - Когда еще выпадет случай послушать что-то новое, а не байки Рэндольфа о чудо-курице, умеющей считать.  
Артур едва заметно напрягся. Но, поразмыслив, решил, что ничего плохого в настойчивости шерифа нет. Фостер вроде бы не пытался выведать у него что-либо, а даже если и пытался – то этот рассказ мало что дал бы ему.   
\- Я… Путешествовал и получилось так, что одному мирному индейскому племени понадобилась помощь. Наши собратья не слишком хорошо поступили, обманом захватив их землю, а затем принялись всячески вынуждать их уйти еще дальше. Сын старейшины хотел развязать войну, слушая…   
Он едва не сказал «Датча», но вовремя сдержался. Тень мрачности отразилась в глазах, в неприятной ухмылке и вылилась в стремительном подъеме стакана и большом глотке. Кашлянув и вытерев край губ тыльной стороной ладони, Артур подобрал более подходящие слова:   
\- …Советы со стороны. Вождь старался разрешить конфликты мирным путем, но действия американских властей сводили на «нет» каждую его попытку. Я делал все, что было в моих силах, но в итоге им пришлось покинуть свои земли.   
Замолчав на несколько секунд, возвращаясь в события самого последнего дня с бандой Ван дер Линде, Артур поправил ковбойскую шляпу и оперся локтями о барную стойку. Он в красках помнил, как отправил Марстона вперед и достал револьверы, чтобы задержать пинкертонов. А затем, как наконец-то остался с Микой один на один. Как из последних сил полз к револьверу, превозмогая боль и хрипя, задыхаясь пораженными туберкулезом легкими, а Датч…. Гребаный ублюдок. Не сделал ничего. Он развернулся и ушел. Но, по крайней мере, он узнал правду. Крысиная сущность Мики открылась, и Датчу предстояло жить со всем, что он натворил. Уйдя, он, по крайней мере, не помешал Моргану подняться и сделать последний выстрел, прежде чем сползти на камень и посмотреть на восходящее солнце.  
Усмехнувшись и закивав самому себе, Артур бросил на Фостера задумчивый взгляд.   
\- Я не верю в Бога, но возможно кто-то все же присматривает за нами, мистер Фостер. Дела сложились так, что меня серьёзно ранили. Я уже прощался с жизнью, когда индейцы волей случая наткнулись на меня в горах. Они забрали и выходили меня. Поставили на ноги, хотя в тот момент было легче и проще подарить мне быструю смерть... До сих пор не уверен, что заслужил такой подарок.   
Он сам не знал, отчего так разоткровенничался с шерифом. Но на душе стало легче. Груз воспоминаний отступил, возвращая его в момент «здесь и сейчас».   
Рассказ Артура впечатлял, пусть Джеймс узнал самую малость и понимал, что о многом мужчина умолчал.  
\- Вряд ли они оставили Вас в живых, мистер Морган, если бы Вы того не заслуживали. Так что смотрите на это с положительной стороны. Бог или кто там есть наверху – любит Вас. По крайней мере, Ваш скальп не украшает седло индейской лошади.   
Виски обжог горло, и он перевернул стакан, давая бармену понять, что ему пока хватит. Мир уже начинал мягко раскачиваться перед глазами, а напиваться до невменяемости Фостер не планировал.   
Пересекаясь взглядом с Морганом теперь, шериф нечто больше.. Человека, старавшегося сделать нечто хорошее для других. Для краснокожих. Человека, отпустившего волчицу с выводком, несмотря на угрозу, которую они могли представить в будущем. Шерифу показалось, что он даже начинает понимать Артура Моргана. И этот поступок.   
Вжав бычок в дно пепельницы и прокрутив его пару раз на одном месте, тем самым окончательно затушив, Джеймс понимающе качнул головой.   
\- Но значит, я все же был прав… - уголки губ дернулись в улыбке. Средний палец щелкнул об большой и после указательный показал прямо на Моргана, - Вы не такой уж и простой охотник, мистер Морган.   
Артур добродушно рассмеялся и поднял свой стакан с остатками выпивки.   
\- Да уж, наверное.   
Единым движением, чуть запрокидывая голову назад, он допил виски и стукнул дном стакана о барную стойку. Язык и горло приятно обожгло, в груди вновь потеплело.  
Джеймс задержал взгляд на дернувшемся кадыке мужчины, проследил линию горла до щетинистого подбородка… И понял, что пора бы отправляться домой.   
Достав из нагрудного кармана пачку, шериф стукнул ей по стойке, вытряхивая сигарету. Вместе с ней показался край карточки, которую он с любопытством вынул и покрутил перед глазами. Не то чтобы собирательство всякого барахла его занимало, но поскольку курил Фостер довольно много, то закидывал подобные находки в стол, рассматривая на досуге. Такой ему еще не попадалось.   
\- Хм, довольно редкая, - указав на картинку из коллекции «Артисты», Артур воспользовался моментом, чтобы сменить тему, - Я знаю одного джентльмена, который покупает сигареты пачками ради этих карточек, но при этом даже не курит. Он неплохо платит за собранные коллекции.   
\- Тогда я разбогатею. Этого добра у меня навалом.   
Усмехнувшись, шериф взял сказанное на заметку. Ведь, собственно, почему бы и нет?   
Махнув бармену, он зажал сигарету краем губ и зашарил по карманам.   
\- Питер, сколько с меня?   
\- Четыре доллара пятьдесят центов, мистер Фостер.   
Расплатившись за выпивку, шериф прикурил и, пошатнувшись, встал со стула. Мир закачался куда сильнее, чем он предполагал, а потому дав себе пару секунд, он забрал со стойки шляпу и, надев ее на голову, повернулся к бару спиной.   
\- Гм… Индейцы, чертов Хеммиш, волки… Может, Вы еще и лошадей Эрла найдете, мистер Морган?   
Засмеявшись себе под нос, Джеймс хлопнул Артура по плечу и, пошатываясь, направился к выходу из салуна. 


	6. Fill the black holes in my eyes

\- Хэй-хэй, парень… Медленней, еще немного…   
Фостер не спешил, ведя хромающего жеребца под уздцы. Время от времени они останавливались, чтобы Норд мог передохнуть и приободриться от понимающего поглаживания по морде. Однако тем самым дорога до ранчо Хемпсов, занимавшая обычно не более пяти-семи минут верхом, растягивалась на добрые полчаса.   
Внезапно конь споткнулся и потерял равновесие, но Фостер мгновенно подставил плечо под его бок и помог удержаться.   
\- Тихо, тихо! Тихо…   
Утром таких проблем у них не было.   
Встав достаточно рано, шериф верхом отправился проведать Карла, затем встретил Данко и заглянул в церковь. Только отъезжая от последней он ощутил, что его конь движется как-то не так. После того, как Норд споткнулся один раз, а через несколько шагов второй, Фостер спешился. Осмотр ничего не дал: явных повреждений в виде опухших суставов или порванных сухожилий не наблюдалось. А значит следовало отвести Норда к Хемпсам.  
Достав из сумки яблоко и разрезав его ножом на две части, Джеймс похлопал коня по шее и подставил ему ладонь. Бархатные губы нежно прихватили лакомство, которое тут же захрустело и исчезло.   
\- Вот так, молодец… Давай-ка, еще немного осталось, – вздохнув, шериф потянул Норда под уздцы и двинулся дальше.   
Ранчо Хемпсов встретило их чистящейся и проветриваемой конюшней. Лошади, оставшиеся после нападения волков, гуляли в починенном загоне. Денники были застланы свежим сеном и опилками, собранный в деревянную тачку навоз - вывезен наружу.   
Снимая шляпу и вешая её на крюк, Джеймс окинул пустое на первый взгляд помещение.   
\- Есть кто?   
\- А как же!  
Из дальнего денника, возле которого стояли вилы, выглянул коренастый мужчина. Он подслеповато прищурился и вытер руки старой тряпкой, после чего, прихрамывая и приволакивая правую ногу, направился на голос.   
\- Шериф, вы что ли? Давно не приходили. Пожал бы руку, но… - небрежный жест махнул на денник, - На ваше усмотрение.   
Джеймс усмехнулся и с пониманием отсалютировал, коснувшись виска. Тяжелый взгляд Дюка Двейнса прошелся по Фостеру, а затем перешел на Норда.   
\- Чем могу быть полезен?  
\- Конь захромал. Посмотришь?   
\- А чего ж не к Эрлу? Парень смышленый-то.   
Приехав в Кейптаун почти двадцать семь лет назад, Дюк не думал, что задержится здесь. Молодость и горячая кровь сняли его с родного места и погнали на поиски лучшей жизни. Однако надежды померкли с началом гражданской войны, а перерезанные сухожилия правой ноги лишили его былой подвижности. Потеряв все, в том числе и дом, и семью, он приехал в Кейптаун по приглашению товарища. Мирная жизнь маленького города несла успокоение истерзанному ужасами войны разуму, и Двейнс решил обосноваться здесь, найдя работу у старины Уильяма Хемпса.   
Многому по части лошадей Эрл научился именно у Дюка. Но и не доглядел за парнишкой, полезшему к необъезженному мустангу, тоже он. А потому, считая себя виноватым в случившемся, Двейнс относился к пареньку, как к собственному сыну и всегда старался его реабилитировать в чужих глазах. Хотя бы умением обращаться с лошадьми.   
\- Знаю. Но мне быстрее нужно.   
\- Как скажите, шериф.   
Дюк подошел к коню и взял его под уздцы. Пегий жеребец заводил ушами и, закусив удила, попятился назад.   
\- Ну-ну! Как будто не знаешь меня, недотрога!  
Криво усмехнувшись, мужчина похлопал Норда по шее и принялся его осматривать. Медленно обходя коня по кругу, оценивая подранный волками, но уже не кровоточащий бок, а затем переходя осмотром на суставы и ноги, наклоняясь и ощупывая кости, конюх молчал и время от времени шмыгал носом.   
Потянув Норда за собой и заставив немного пройтись, Дюк привязал его к стойлу. Согнув ногу жеребца и закрепив её ремнем, Двейнс взялся осматривать хромающее копыто, предварительно вычистив из него грязь ножом.   
\- Мх-хм-хм…  
Сплюнув на землю и обтерев лезвие о штанину, мужчина переключился на подкову. Выскрёбывая засохшие комья и поддевая острием камни.   
Вытащив пачку сигарет, Джеймс достал одну и посмотрел на Дюка.   
\- Так что там…?   
\- Подкова износилась. Камень под неё попал, вот и хромает. Менять надо. Так он молодой у Вас еще, выносливый. Если подождете, то поедете верхом.   
Джеймс кивнул и направился к выходу. Он вполне мог подождать.   
  
Утреннее солнце уже начинало припекать. Оставив шляпу в конюшне, Фостер встал у деревянных ворот и закурил. Взгляд невольно устремился на город, раскрывающийся как на ладони. Ранчо Хемпсов находилось на самой высокой точке, поэтому отсюда было видно все: фермы ниже Кейптауна, крыши домов, пик и купол церкви, развилки трех дорог, по которым уже ходили люди.   
Ловя момент относительного отдыха и тишины, Фостер прикрыл глаза и подставил лицо теплым лучам. Сбоку конюшни раздавалось довольное лошадиное пофыркивание.   
Слушая шелест ветра, тихое ржание шериф время от времени он отнимал сигарету от губ и стряхивал пепел на землю. Когда мимо него пружинистой походкой прошагал к колодцу Эрл, Фостер приветственно махнул ему рукой. Парень ответил аналогичным жестом и, набрав до краев воды в ведро, прошел обратно.   
Скрывшись за углом конюшни, он промокнул тряпку и принялся с воркованием обтирать кобылу, которую чуть раньше привели на почистку.  
Тихое пофыркивание время от времени сменялось ржанием. Кобылка, гуляющая в загоне, пощипывала траву на не вытоптанном островке и не одаривала вниманием двух жеребцов, делящих разные стороны загона. Один из них тряхнул гривой и, обмахиваясь хвостом, привстал на задние ноги, нахраписто отгоняя от себя соперника. Небольшое облако пыли поднялось вверх, зубы клацнули в воздухе. Но соперник не отставал.   
На это раз уже угрожающее ржание прорвало сонную тишину, копыта вновь разрезали воздух. Изогнув шею и боком тесня буланого трехлетка, черный конь с белой полосой и пятном на лбу довольно зафырчал, получив желаемое. Обходя отвоеванную территорию, он заметил у забора нечто новое. Интересное.   
Поведя ушами, жеребец, пригарцовывая, направился туда. Встав у забора боком, он устремил карий взгляд на человека и, забив копытом по земле, тихо заржал. Когда чужая ладонь потянулась к нему, конь с интересом двинулся навстречу.   
\- А ты любишь новые знакомства, да? – Артур улыбнулся, давая себя обнюхать, а затем опуская ладонь на морду жеребца, поглаживая. Вторая же похлопывающим движением прошлась по мощной шее.   
Конь переступил с ноги на ногу, приподнимая хвост и красиво выгибая шею, а затем придвинулся ближе. Мягкие бархатные губы прошлись по пальцам, изучили углубление ладони в поисках угощения.   
\- Еще и не стесняешься попрошайничать.   
Засмеявшись, мужчина отступил от забора. Жеребец навострил уши и издал низкое вибрирующее похрапывание.   
Порывшись в сумке, Морган достал несколько кусочков сахара и протянул их на раскрытой ладони.   
\- Хороший мальчик, - не переставая улыбаться, свободной рукой он принялся с нажимом почесывать шею жеребца, пока тот расправлялся с лакомством, - Очень хороший.  
Рут, проходящая мимо в этот момент, замедлила шаг и окинула Артура настороженным взглядом. Несмотря на то, что прецедентов не бывало, ей не слишком нравилось, когда посторонние чем-то подкармливали их лошадей. Ведь никогда не знаешь, что у человека на уме. Тем более у незнакомца.   
Подобрав полы юбки, встряхнувшись, она напустила на себя доброжелательный вид и решительно направилась к мужчине.   
\- Вам помочь, мистер?   
\- Нет. Нет, я просто жду свою лошадь.   
\- Оу. Я не видела Вас раньше.   
Зеленые глаза внимательно следили за каждым движением незнакомца. То, что человек не отдернулся от коня при ее появлении, говорило о том, что его не застигли врасплох и за душой не таили злого умысла.   
\- Проезжаете мимо или…  
\- Я здесь недавно, - не дав договорить, Артур погладил жеребца по морде, когда тот снова начал искать на ладони что-нибудь лакомое.   
Заключив, что кормить его тут больше не собирались, конь повернул голову в другую сторону и принялся обнюхивать Рут. Но молодая женщина властным движением отстранила его от себя.  
\- У нас небольшой город, все знают друг друга в лицо. Я бы точно запомнила такого статного мужчину, - улыбнувшись более открыто, она прижала палец к подбородку и задумалась, рассматривая Артура, - Не тот ли Вы охотник, который помог шерифу с волками?   
\- Артур Морган, да, мисс.  
Ответ, как показалось Артуру, мгновенно переменил его собеседницу. Ее плечи расслабленно опустились, поза склонилась чуть набок, грудь вдохнула свободнее, в глазах появился блеск, а на щеках - румянец.   
\- Очень рада познакомиться, мистер Морган. Вы сделали большое одолжение городу. От этих тварей спасу не было.   
\- Ам… Рад был помочь, - чуть улыбнувшись, Артур кивнул.  
Рут так и осталась стоять, лучезарно улыбаясь, и пристально смотреть на него, что несколько… Не смущало, но напрягало. Не то, чтобы Моргану было не все равно, но в воздухе начинало витать что-то явно лишнее. Кашлянув, он указал на встряхнувшегося жеребца.   
\- У вас отличный конь, мисс. Выглядит сильным и быстрым. Я как раз подумывал поменять свою кобылу.   
\- О! Это и правда, чудесный жеребец. У нас было еще несколько породистых, но из-за нападения волков большая часть убежала, - печально покачав головой, Рут вздохнула, а затем вновь озарилась теплой улыбкой, - Мой муж отправился в Блэкстоун за покупкой новых. Можете вернуться позже и посмотреть и их, если хотите.   
\- Думаю, меня бы устроил этот. Поговорим о цене?   
\- К-ка-а-кой цене?   
Эрл заставил обоих повернуться. Его лицо было взволнованным, а руки стискивали влажную тряпку, которую он только закончил споласкивать.   
\- Этого жеребца, - кивком головы указал Артур.  
\- Он н… Не продается. Рут. Н-не продается!   
\- Продается, Эрл, - быстро оказавшись у брата, женщина дернула его за рукав и заслонила собой, - Не слушайте его, мистер.   
\- Рр-р-рут! Н-не п-продается!   
Конь, поведя ушами, заржал. Волнение Эрла и напряжение Рут передавались ему.  
\- Эрл, прошу тебя, хватит, – развернувшись к парню, она понизила голос и быстро затараторила, перехватывая и стискивая руку Эрла так, чтобы в довершении встряхнуть его и вытолкать в сторону конюшни, если это потребуется, - Нам сейчас крайне нужны деньги, чтобы хоть как-то восполнить ущерб от набега волков. Твои привязанности к лошадям сейчас очень некстати. Нам надо на что-то есть, Эрл. Ты же хочешь есть? И чтобы я ела?  
\- Н-но! Н-но он м-мой д-друг, - вырвавшись, Хемпс-младший буквально отскочил от нее.   
Артур с удивлением отметил, как быстро на глазах у парня навернулись слезы, а лицо перекосилось от начинающейся неприкрытой истерики.  
\- Д-друз-зей не продают! – затыкав пальцем в сторону черного жеребца, Эрл поднял голос до крика, - О-ОН Н-НЕ ПРОДАЕТСЯ!   
Конь шарахнулся в сторону и прижал уши, угрожающе захрапев. Громкие звуки нервировали, но любопытство и желание получить ещё сахара удерживали его рядом с людьми.   
\- Что происходит? – внезапно раздавшийся голос Фостера не дал Эрлу продолжить.   
Остановившись возле Рут, шериф пожал Артуру руку.   
\- Мистер Морган, - дополнив приветствие кивком, он перевел глаза на младшего Хемпса, нервно кусавшего губы.  
\- Кажется небольшое недопонимание, - хмыкнув, Морган тоже посмотрел на придурковатого парня, а затем на его сестру. Влезать в семейные дела он не планировал, однако коня приобрести хотел. К тому же своих, как правило, «не для продажи» на ранчо держали отдельно. Или ставили в известность сразу.   
\- Он-на хочет п-прод-дать моег-го дрррр... – переступив с ноги на ногу, Эрл захлебывался словами, - др… друга!  
\- Эрл, - воспользовавшись заминкой от появления шерифа, Рут вернула себе самообладание и сплела руки в замок на переднике, - Мы держим лошадей, чтобы найти им хозяев. Чтобы они были нужны и любимы. Мы не можем оставлять их у себя всю жизнь. Тем более сейчас.   
\- Н-нет! М-мы можем. М-можем. М-мне н-нужны.   
\- Ладно, - склонив голову набок, молодая женщина повернулась к загону и указала на второго жеребца, - Того мы можем продать, Эрл?   
\- Н-нет!  
\- Почему?  
\- Он м-мой д-друг.  
\- Хорошо. А эту лошадь?   
Как и ожидалось, Эрл замотал головой. Артур с удивлением отметил, что вроде как эти вопросы его несколько… Отвлекали?   
\- Кхм, мисс, - кашлянув, Артур поправил на себе шляпу и хотел было сказать, что не настаивает на покупке, если от этого возникают такие проблемы, однако Рут прервала его уверенным жестом.   
\- Тогда что нам делать, Эрл? Откуда нам взять деньги на новых лошадей, на еду, одежду и все остальное? На карандаши, чтобы ты мог рисовать, на бумагу, м?  
Парень сгорбился и приобнял себя за плечи, опуская взгляд в землю.  
Фостеру стало его жаль. Но в словах Рут была правда и практичность.   
\- Хэй, Эрл… , - положив руку ему на плечо, Джеймс посмотрел на лошадей, оставшихся в загоне, - Ты прав, друзей не продают. Но если человек хороший, то он сможет присмотреть за твоим другом. И не забывай, если появятся новые лошади – то вдруг среди них будет тот самый твой конь?   
Прекрасно понимая положение семьи Хемпс, Фостер перехватил благодарный взгляд Рут.   
Эрл нерешительно мотнул головой и сделал шаг назад, будто в следующую секунду собирался убежать.   
Артур, уже смекнувший, что с младшим Хемпсом не так, скрестил руки на груди и оценивающе посмотрел на отошедшего от них коня.   
\- Парень, давай заключим сделку, - почувствовав на себе взгляды всех трех участников разговора, он хмыкнул и неторопливо почесал подбородок.   
Эрла «сделка» заинтересовала больше всего. Пусть незнакомый мистер ему и не понравился из-за то, что хотел забрать черного жеребца, но слово было взрослым и интересным. К нему никогда не обращались с подобным предложением. Рут не разрешала и слушать ничего в подобном ключе, когда он находился в городе без ее присмотра. Но сейчас она стояла рядом и молчала.  
\- Я приведу тебе трех новых лошадей, а взамен ты мне отдашь этого коня. Но нужен он мне сейчас, иначе на своей кобыле я не угонюсь за мустангами.  
Эрл смял тряпку и глубоко задумался, время от времени бросая вопросительные взгляды на сестру. Рут тоже принялась размышлять над предложением и его реальностью. Это… Было выгодно им, в особенности сейчас. Пусть мустангов еще следовало приручить и объездить, но вместо одного коня они получили бы сразу четверых.   
\- При всем уважении мистер Морган, мы не можем отдать вам коня просто на добром слове. Мы Вас совсем не знаем…   
\- Я оставляю вам свою кобылу сейчас, и привожу трех лошадей потом. Не без лошади же мне их ловить, мисс.   
\- Разумеется, но все же…   
Несмотря на то, что окончательное решение во всех делах касающихся ранчо всегда оставались именно за ней, Рут Хемпс предпочитала отдавать ведение переговоров своему мужу, поскольку выражаться резко и прямо было уделом мужчин. Открыто говорить об отсутствии уверенности в том, что мистер Морган не исчезнет с их конем, только оседлав его, или в том, что он приведет трех лошадей вместо какой-нибудь одной, у нее не поворачивался язык.  
Джеймс тоже прекрасно понимал не озвученные риски. Однако предложение Артура Моргана было дельным. Трех коней даже за одного чистокровного в такой сложной ситуации, в какой оказалась семья Хемпс, в Кейптауне было не сыскать. К тому же Артур уже успел себя зарекомендовать. Опять-таки если бы не он, то Фостер сейчас здесь не стоял.   
\- Я могу поручиться за мистера Моргана.   
\- Оу… - молодая женщина удивленно вскинула брови и широко распахнутыми глазами посмотрела на шерифа, - В таком случае…  
Она мельком взглянула на брата, затем прижала ладони друг к другу на уровне груди и едва заметно кивнула Артуру.   
\- Думаю… Решение будет за Эрлом.   
Морган цокнул языком, глубоко вдохнув, и развернулся корпусом к все еще мнущемуся парнишке.   
\- Что скажешь, парень?  
Вскинувший голову Эрл посмотрел в сторону черного коня и закусил губу. Слово «сделка» соблазнительно крутилось в голове, поскольку ему всегда хотелось сделать нечто подобное и значимое. Почувствовать себя таким же важным, как и Гарри , муж его сестры.   
\- По рукам?  
Вытянувшаяся к нему рука незнакомого мистера представилась дьявольским искушением. Эрл осторожно отпустил тряпку и протянул дрожащую ладонь навстречу, но на середине остановился и крепко зажмурился, сильнее задрожав.  
\- Может быть, мистеру Моргану удаться найти именно твоих сбежавших лошадей, - добавил шериф, постаравшись придать парню уверенности и облегчить тяжесть решения предстоящего расставания.   
\- Н-найти сбежавших? – Эрл открыл глаза и установился на Джеймса, - М-мистер Ф-форстер. В-вы п-поед-дите с этим м-мистером и н-найдет-те сб..сб..сбежавших? П-правда? Обещ-щаете?   
\- Эм… Если мистер Морган будет не против моей компании... - в глазах Фостера проскочила надежда, что Морган как раз и будет против. Тем более такой охотник наверняка мог справиться один и привести обещанных мустангов в несколько заходов.   
Эрл вел себя как ребенок и как ребенок сказал глупость. Отвертеться от которой было сложно, не обидев его. Но шериф надеялся, что Артур ему подыграет.   
\- О, что Вы, шериф, абсолютно не против, - в голосе мужчины, бесспорно прочитавшего в глазах Джеймса все его надежды, прорезалась веселость и нескрываемый интерес с неким вызовом, - Помощь мне наоборот не помешает.   
\- П-по рукам, - не нуждаясь в большем подтверждении, Эрл с неистовой радостью вцепился в ладонь Артура и судорожно, порывисто начал ее трясти, - ПО Р-РУКАМ!   
Рут поджала тонкие губы и плохо скрываемым жестом стерла с глаз выступившие слезы. Ее брат всегда радовался настолько искренне и ярко, что жалость к нему и нежность смешивались в одно сильное чувство. Артур кашлянул и улыбнулся, прихлопнув радостного Эрла по плечу, попутно высвобождая руку. Джеймс тоже на пару секунд поджал губы, но явно не от умиления.   
Всунув пальцы в ремень с кобурой, он слегка склонил голову набок. Довольный взгляд Артура Моргана нельзя было не заметить. Тихо цокнув языком, Фостер вздохнул.   
\- Придется ехать к подножью гор.   
Дорога туда и обратно займет не так много времени. Но ловля лошадей и поиск самого табуна – кто знает?   
\- Надеюсь, у Вас, Мистер Морган, есть теплый спальник. Ночевать нам точно придется под открытым небом.   
Услышав окликнувшего его Дюка, Джеймс усмехнулся и направился за Нордом.


	7. Are we really sure we want more?

Артур скрестил руки на рожке седла и наклонился чуть вперед, всматриваясь в раскинувшуюся под ними долину. Горная река змеилась и ширилась руслом, деревья обрамляли равнину по бокам, пряча под сенью протоптанную дорогу.   
Морган представлял, как к середине лета зелень травы здесь разбавится лиловым цветением лаванды. Возможно, он бы зарисовал это, дополнив рисунок своим видением, но чужое присутствие мешало. Шериф, «подписавшийся» с ним на охоту за мустангами, не раздражал или стеснял, а скорее напоминал о необходимости как можно быстрее выполнить обещанное семье Хемпс.   
Разумеется, Артур мог подыграть Фостеру еще в разговоре с Эрлом или сказать после, что ехать никуда не нужно. Однако ему стало любопытно, что представляет из себя молодой шериф Кейптауна, содравший с него двадцать баксов за драку в баре, в скорости и ловкости. К тому же Джеймс не пытался увильнуть или отказаться от своего слова, что понравилось мужчине.   
Черный конь переступил с ноги на ногу и встряхнул гривой, ведя ушами. Морган достал из седельной сумки бинокль и устремил взгляд на мирно пасшуюся семерку мустангов. Прикинув план действий, он повернулся к Джеймсу и указал вниз.   
\- Сейчас тихо спустимся с холма и по моей команде двинемся к табуну. Я зайду слева и разделю его. Держитесь справа наготове, мистер Фостер. Будем брать лошадь, оказавшуюся в наиболее удачном расположении.   
Джеймс кивнул. Внутри просыпался азарт, а пальцы сильнее сжимали поводья. Норд ощутил нетерпение своего всадника и переступил с ноги на ногу, делая попытку дернуться вперед и закусывая удила.   
Предвкушение заражало.   
Качнувшись на всхрапнувшем жеребце, чуть повернувшегося к узкой тропе, уводящей в низину, Артур убрал бинокль и вытащил из сумки бутылку бренди. Открутив крышку, мужчина приподнял ее, тостуя.   
\- За удачную охоту, - сделав приличный глоток, он закрыл бутылку и перекинул ее быстро среагировавшему Джеймсу.   
А затем повернул своего коня к спуску, снимая с седла веревку и завязывая скользящую петлю.   
  
Первым вскинул голову вожак. Повернув уши и морду на шорох, он напрягся и фыркнул, привлекая внимание табуна. Лошади оторвались от щипания травы и посмотрели на лидера, а затем в сторону возможной опасности.   
Артур натянул поводья и остановился, надеясь, что с паузами им удастся ослабить его бдительность и подобраться ближе. Но их сторона была наветренной, и промедление могло дорого обойтись. Наклонившись чуть ближе к шее своего коня, точно скрываясь за ним, мужчина удобнее растянул лассо.   
Вожак все еще всматривался вперед. Мышцы проступили под кожей, хвост приподнялся. Кобылы также заметно напряглись и устремили все свое внимание к лидеру, готовые сорваться по его команде в бег или расслабиться и вернуться к трапезе.   
Сделав шаг вперед, мустанг вытянул голову и топнул передней ногой, угрожая и отгоняя нарушителей спокойствия. Но они не отступили, а ветер принес ему посторонний, незнакомый запах. Попятившись, прижав уши к голове, он заржал, и табун сорвался с места.   
\- Пошел! – Артур ударил ногами по бокам своего коня и ринулся вперед, придерживаясь одной рукой за поводья.   
Ветер засвистел в ушах, копыта разбили гладь неглубокий реки. Из-под них полетели комья земли, вырванные пучки травы и мелкие камни.   
Нагоняя табун, вклиниваясь чуть дальше его конца, Морган отсек двух кобыл. Вожак развернулся и постарался отогнать угрозу, но появление Джеймса с другой стороны сбило его. Отделенные лошади закружили и побежали по параллели.   
\- Быстрей! Быстрей! – подстегивая своего жеребца, Артур приподнялся в седле и, раскручивая лассо, постарался набросить его на шею. Но кобыла увернулась и ринулась в другую сторону.   
Тихо выругавшись, мужчина подтянул веревку и дернул коня за ней.   
Вторая отрезанная от табуна лошадь вернулась в строй, защищаемая вожаком. Но до нее Моргану уже не было дела.   
Подметив краем глаза нагоняющего их Фостера, Артур переглянулся с ним и ударил поводьями жеребца сильнее.   
Приблизившись к испуганной кобыле и выждав момент максимального сближения, он вновь набросил лассо. Петля пропустила в себя светлую морду, затягиваясь на шее.   
\- Тшшш, тшшшш! Я тебе не наврежу! – натянув веревку, чуть сбавляя скорость, Артур быстро привязал лассо к рожку своего седла и снова потянул пытавшуюся дернуться в сторону лошадь, - Успокойся.   
Бок Норда зажимал ее в узкий «коридор» между людьми, вторая петля упала на шею и также потянула назад, не давая ускориться, не давая повернуть. Скорость замедлялась против ее воли.   
Заржав, кобыла поднялась на задние ноги и рассекла копытами воздух. Хвост хлестал по бокам, мощная шея рывками рвала веревки из удерживающих рук.   
\- Воооу, - дернувшись и натянув лассо, отклоняясь назад на своем коне, Артур понимал, что кобыла успокоиться только когда выбьется из сил, - Спокойно, девочка, спокойно. Все будет хорошо. Тебе не причинят вреда. Тш-тш…   
Вовремя заставив Норда отступить в сторону, уводя от продолжившей брыкаться кобылы, Джеймс натянул веревку. В его крови гулял азарт погони; улыбка растягивала губы, смешиваясь с переходящей самоудовлетворенной ухмылкой. Загон лошадей вызывал жажду соперничества.   
Закрепив веревку также на рожке седла и переведя взгляд на Артура, шериф коснулся края шляпы и поправил ее. Признать чужое мастерство было не трудно.   
\- Отличный бросок, мистер Морг…   
Ни договорить, ни предложить устроить как-нибудь скачки с небольшой ставкой он не успел. Справа налетела темно серая тень и врезалась в бок Норда. Пегий жеребец пошатнулся, заржал и взвился на дыбы, едва не скинув Фостера.   
\- Хэй, эй…! – пытаясь осадить коня, Джеймс вцепился в рожок седла и поводья, соображая как можно отогнать нападающего жеребца.  
Рядом заржал и дернулся к драке конь Артура. Зубы мустанга клацнули совсем рядом с его шеей, заставили отступить вместе с рывком и окриком Моргана.   
Мустанг старался вытянуть жеребцов вперед, столкнуть их и освободить свою кобылу. Вновь переключившись на Норда, он толкнул его боком и заржал. Копыта обоих коней прорезали воздух, но не задели друг друга.   
Вожак отскочил и оказался у крупа кобылы, пытаясь потеснить её в сторону. Но у него не выходило. Злость и страх смешивались в одно целое. Приподнятый хвост обмахивал бока. Отбежав, как только Морган развернул своего коня и закрыл плененную лошадь, вожак вскинул голову вверх и прижал уши. Он закружил рысью вокруг, не сдаваясь и не уходя. Всхрапывая и привставая на дыбы, взбивая землю копытом, мустанг кобылу с собой. И та отвечала: протяжным ржанием, попыткой дернуться. Она вскидывала светлую морду и, выбиваясь из сил, то приподнималась на задние ноги, то топталась на месте.  
\- Держи крепче, - отвязав лассо с кобылой от рожка, Артур перекинул его Джеймсу.  
Пришпорив своего коня к кружащему мустангу, мужчина снял с седла еще одну веревку и завязал петлю. Упускать возможность поймать сразу двух лошадей Морган не собирался. К тому же вдвоем им должно было стать чуть спокойнее по итогу.   
Вожак сорвался с места. Ускоряясь, он обогнул Артура и вновь пронесся рядом со своей кобылой, заставив ее взвиться и дернуться с удвоенной силой. Но Джеймс держал ее крепко.   
Морган поджал губы и хлестнул своего жеребца по бедру веревкой. Тот дернулся и помчался следом, преследуя мустанга на всех поворотах и постепенно догоняя его. От развиваемой скорости сердце заходилось быстрее. Конь всхрапывал под наездником, и сближался с вожаком, когда Морган тянул поводья в его сторону.   
Бока столкнулись, ржание переросло в агрессивную попытку укуса. Мустанг притормозил и отскочил, поднимаясь на дыбы и метя копытами в преследователя. Артур ждал этого. Прижавшись к своему жеребцу, он раскрутил лассо, пока конь также приподнимался на задние ноги и старался ударить противника. Веревка угодила на морду, но тут же соскользнула под порывистым встряхиванием и ржанием. Мустанг отскочил и снова устремился прочь. Но с тем, чтобы развернуться и постараться сбить взятую цель с ног.   
Мощный удар отшатнул черного жеребца, заставив Артура свеситься в бок.  
Зубы коней впились в шеи друг друга, оставляя кровавые отметины. Конь Артура вцепился крепче, удерживая отступающий рывок вожака. Мустанг взбивал копытами землю, подпрыгивая, извиваясь и вырываясь.   
Это дало Артуру достаточно времени, чтобы успеть выпрямиться в седле и подготовить лассо. И секундные промедления после высвобождения от укуса стали для мустанга решающими. Веревка упала на морду, дернулась и проскользнула на шею, крепко охватывая ее.   
Однако осознание случившегося к дикому жеребцу еще не пришло.   
Всхрапывая, он резко повернулся крупом к коню Моргана и постарался лягнуть его задними ногами. Копыта прошлись совсем рядом с шеей черного жеребца, благо Артур успел заставить его отступить назад и миновать мощного удара.   
Сдвигаясь вслед за кружащим всадником, мустанг ретиво продолжал подскакивать и лягаться, не подпуская его к себе. Это отнимало много сил, но дикий конь был вынослив. Раздувая алеющие ноздри, он собрался убежать от Артура, но тут веревка натянулась и дернула его назад.   
\- Успокойся… Успокойся…   
Рванув к свободе упрямее и сильнее, вожак не понимал, что его держало. Вены и мышцы проступили под кожей сильнее. Хвост то и дело взмахивал в воздух.   
\- Еще не выдохся, да?  
Почувствовав ослабление петли, мустанг тут же сорвался на бег. Всхрапывая на ходу, он набирал скорость. Лассо не натягивалось и давало иллюзию свободы - Артур делал это специально. Пришпоривая своего жеребца, мужчина следовал справа от дикого коня, выматывая его погоней.   
Фостер, сощурившись от лучей заходящего солнца и приложив руку к шляпе, издали наблюдал за ними. Когда пойманный Артуром мустанг стал сбавлять скорость и переходить на рысь, шериф прицокнул и мягко ударил Норда по бокам. Выдвинувшись в сторону Моргана, мужчина вел за собой присмиревшую кобылу. Следовало подвести ее ближе, чтобы пойманный вожак отвлекся.  
Однако спешить не стоило - второй раунд «погони» мог начаться в любую секунду.   
Шериф видел, как они остановились. Как мустанг вновь и вновь пытался вырваться и напасть на заметно приблизившегося черного жеребца и его всадника.   
Лягнув воздух, вожак дикого табуна притерся к боку коня Моргана. Оба заводили головами, взвились на дыбы и столкнулись грудными клетками. Силы мустанга иссякали, а потому, не выдержав удара, он завалился на бок.   
Отвязав конец веревки от рожка, Артур перекинул ногу через седло и спрыгнул на землю. Выставив руки перед собой, он чуть приосанился, удерживая несильно натянутую веревку.  
\- Все нормально. Я не хочу причинить тебе зла.   
Конь ударил копытами воздух, и, найдя опору, быстро поднялся. Напуганный, устало-злой взгляд обводил то округу, то приближающегося человека.  
\- Спокойно. Ты будешь в полном порядке, мальчик. Я обещаю. Тш-тшшшш, - продолжая осторожно приближаться, Морган внимательно следил за всеми изменениями в вожаке.  
Терпеливо пережидая время, в которое жеребец начинал гарцевать и отступать от него, Артур шаг за шагом сокращал расстояние, не переставая спокойно говорить. Конь то прижимал уши, то дергал и вел ими на звук постороннего голоса.   
Главным было не делать резких движений. Не давить и не провоцировать его.   
\- Вот так… Потихоньку, мальчик. Молодец… Успокойся.   
Подойдя на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Артур схватился за петлю на шеи мустанга и без дальнейших промедлений запрыгнул ему на спину. Мустанг вскинулся и забрыкался, пытаясь скинуть с себя неожиданную тяжесть. Но Морган умел держаться без седла и знал, как справиться со строптивым мустангом. Прожив год с племенем Падающего дождя, Артур научился у индейцев очень многому.   
\- Вооооу! Тише! Тише, мальчик! - свернув веревку, он крепко зацепился одной рукой за петлю вместо поводьев, а вторую руку запустил в светлую гриву коня.   
Будто предугадывая каждое движение, имеющее целью скинуть его, Морган наклонялся в противоположную сторону и не терял равновесия. Когда же дикий конь сорвался с места, Артур прижался к его шее ниже и стиснул коленями бока. Мустанг бесился, ржал и всхрапывал, приподнимался на задние ноги; лягался и кружил, резко меняя направление. Но всадник держался крепко.   
Борьба была довольно долгой. Но не столь ожесточенной, какой была бы, не будь жеребец предварительно вымотан.   
Попытки сбросить Артура почти сошли на «нет». Мустанг продолжал размахивать хвостом и всхрапывать, но уже подчинялся потягиванию в разные стороны и не стремился подниматься на дыбы.  
\- Ну вот… Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо. Хороший мальчик, - отпустив гриву жеребца, Морган похлопал его по шее и почесал холку, улыбаясь, - Очень хороший. Пойдем, ты будешь не один.   
  


***

  
  
Желто-красный ободок солнца скрывался за хвойными кронами.   
Сгущающиеся сумерки застали всадников у подножья гор.   
Джеймс знал поблизости несколько мест, где можно было разбить лагерь. Одно из них располагалось у небольшого озера, самого мелкого из Родниковой Цепочки. Утренний туман над ровной водной гладью был, бесспорно, красив, но туда стоило отправляться в жаркую летнюю пору, а не сейчас. Поэтому Фостер направился к другой поляне, предлагая Моргану ехать следом. В конце концов, они провели в седле почти сутки. Отдохнуть и правда хотелось: вытянуть ноги у костра, поужинать, сделать пару глотков спиртного. И, конечно, поспать.   
На прикрытой с одной стороны подъемом в горы, а с другой густым лесом поляне было тихо. Выбрав максимально защищенное от ветра место, они разбили лагерь.   
Подброшенный поверх толстых палок в костер хворост трещал в языках пламени. Совсем рядом, разбуженная подступающей ночью, ухала сова. Её желтые глаза внимательно следи за поляной в поисках грызунов, однако неожиданно появившиеся люди сбивали. Не слетала с ветки, она повременила с охотой, разглядывая чужаков.   
Разделенные у лагеря лошади время от времени всхрапывали и обмахивались хвостами, то пощипывая траву, то срывая с кустов молодые листочки. Норд и черный жеребец Артура вели себя спокойно, как, в общем-то, и дикая кобыла. А вот вожак табуна мустангов все еще проявлял нервозность и пробовал веревку на прочность, стремясь оказаться ближе к кобыле.   
Иногда наверху поднимался ветер и трепал кроны деревьев, заставляя щебетать ночных птиц чуть громче.   
Закончив со своим ужином, Джеймс сидел на земле у самого костра и время от времени шевелил угли и горящие поленья, поднимая вверх столпы искр. Ночи все еще оставались холодными, а потому отходить от огня не хотелось.  
Артур, сидящий напротив костра у широкого дерева, доедал пожаренное мясо.   
Молчание затягивалось, но Фостера не напрягало это. Каждый думал о своем или просто отдыхал и вслушивался в ночные звуки, которые никогда не услышишь рядом с цивилизацией.   
Сделав несколько глотков виски, Джеймс бездумно прищурился и затерялся в пространственных мыслях о красоте природы.   
Окружающая темнота смазывала очертания раскинувшихся за лагерем деревьев. Лошади казались почти черными, не считая светлой кобылки и темно-пегого Норда. Даже Морган благодаря освещению и выпитому казался Джеймсу немного нечетким, если не фокусироваться на нем специально.   
Подняв на некоторое время глаза к небу, шериф почесал подбородок. Звездное, яркое, без единого облака - оно навевало умиротворение. В то время как костер окутывал теплом и пригревал все больше, сплетаясь с внутренним теплом, создаваемым уже сытостью и алкоголем.   
Огладив ладонью шею, Фостер подтянул бутылку к лицу. Полуприкрытые глаза ненавязчиво посмотрели на Моргана через огонь.   
\- Мой отец часто водил меня посмотреть на объездку лошадей, когда я был ребенком… - губ коснулись горлышка и сделали глоток, - Но никто не садился на дикого мустанга без седла. Кроме индейцев, разумеется. Знал бы Гарри Хемпс про Ваши умения...   
Фостер не умел так объезжать лошадей и не рискнул бы, хоть и считался хорошим наездником. Артур Морган в очередной раз впечатлил его: объезжающий норовистого дикого жеребца, успокаивающий его уверенным жестом, касанием и голосом; опытный и ловкий, ни разу не съехавший даже на круп от резких рывков. У такого следовало поучиться.   
Бутылка вновь поднялась донышком к небу. Допив остатки, Джеймс достал пачку сигарет и закурил.   
\- И все же… Чему ещё вас обучили индейцы, мистер Морган? Некоторые возвращаются в города с женами-индианками. Поговаривают, что они ненасытные и страстные любовницы. Где же ваша «проказница Покахонтас»?   
\- Кто?   
\- Покахонтас. Дикарка, которая спасла от смерти английского колониста в своем племени, а затем вышла замуж за поселенца и даже была приставлена ко двору Англии. Неужели не слышали?   
\- М… - Артур почесал большим пальцем подбородок, возвращая мимолетно оторванный взгляд к костру, - Моя семья была чертовски далека от идеальной. Мать умерла, когда я был еще ребенком, отец… Я видел, как он умер, когда мне было одиннадцать. С тринадцати лет я был на попечении у человека, заменившего мне отца. Мы много путешествовали, строя грандиозные планы на жизнь. Так что… Было не до книг.   
\- Значит сразу суровая жизнь... – Джеймс затянулся и выпустил дым вверх, - Никаких сказок у костра, веселых историй детства?   
Морган безразлично пожал плечами. Не то, чтобы историй ему не хватало, особенно с появлением Хозии, который и научил юного Артура читать и писать. Но все же реальность и необходимость выживать занимали молодого ковбоя гораздо сильнее сказок.   
\- И что же за грандиозные планы у вас были?   
Артур усмехнулся, прожевав последний снятый с лезвия кусочек мяса. Вытирая следом нож о штаны, и убирая его в чехол на поясе, мужчина задержался взглядом на танцующем пламени. Оно гипнотизировало.   
\- Разные. Они менялись достаточно часто. Но плааан был всегда..., - особенно выделив «план», Артур потянул всю фразу и, шмыгнув носом, покачал головой, - Все всегда шло по чертовому плану.   
Усмехнувшись и облизнув губы, он поднял стоявшую рядом бутылку и допил остатки бренди, так и не отведя глаз от пламени.   
 _«- Не волнуйся, Артур, у меня есть план, но нам нужны деньги».  
«- Перестань. Все сходится во едино. Точно так, как я и планировал».   
«- Еще одно большое дело и у нас будет достаточно денег, чтобы исчезнуть. Все идет по плану». _  
Уверенный голос Датча зазвучал в голове так привычно и четко, что Морган не удержался и тихо засмеялся себе под нос.   
К счастью шериф не заострил внимания на туманном ответе и, кажется, не слишком задумался, о том, что приоткрытая завеса истории «охотника» попахивает вполне вероятной связью с какой-нибудь бандой.   
\- А мои планы всегда были скромны. Стать шерифом и остаться в Кейптауне. Хотя в детстве я мечтал быть одним из тех, кто поймал «Черного Барта».   
\- Что ж, свой план Вы выполнили, шериф.   
\- Да… Однако я все еще надеюсь, что мне посчастливиться поймать кого-то известнее, чем «Тони-пуля-в-зубах».   
Артур приоткрыл рот и криво усмехнулся, проведя языком по кромке верхних зубов. Интересно, в Блэквотере и Сант-Дени пинкертоны успокоились на его счет? Какой была последняя назначенная за него сумма?  
Потянувшись за выпивкой, Морган забыл, что уже прикончил ее. Одинокая капля скатилась на язык. Мужчина недовольно хмыкнул, посмотрев на пустую бутылку и откинув ее в сторону.   
Размышления о криминальном прошлом (вернее, почти прошлом) плавно перетекли в настоящий момент, в котором он – Артур Морган, второй человек в банде после Датча Ван Дер Линде – сидел в обществе шерифа уже не первый вечер. И не с тем, чтобы втереться в доверие, обдурить его и обстряпать какое-нибудь дельце по ограблению. А просто потому что… Так получалось.   
Усмехнувшись последней мысли, Артур посмотрел в сторону Фостера и в очередной раз подумал о том, что он неплохой мужик. Не чета тем шерификам, которые сидели и кичились значком, расчесывали жидкие усики, жрали перед его камерой бутерброды и подшучивали, пока Артур думал, как ему выбраться из тюрьмы или просто ждал, когда Датч кого-нибудь пошлет вызволить его.   
В Джеймсе была какая-то… Честь. И проблеск разума, а не тупое пинкертоновское следование закону. Закону, который писали такие же бандиты, сменившие лишь название на бизнесменов.   
В голове же Фостера сейчас стоял приятный туман. Ему не так часто везло на спокойный вечер, тем более на природе. С простым, но таким вкусным, ужином в виде куска жареного на костре мяса, хлеба и пары консервов с бобами. С выпивкой, когда можно расслабиться и не думать о том, что ты шериф и должен представлять закон и порядок, следя за всеми окружающими. Тут, разве что, следить можно было за лошадьми да любопытной совой, до сих пор сидевшей на ветке.   
Ко всему прочему общество Артура Моргана действительно оказалось приятным, несмотря на драку в салуне, «двадцать долларов» за помощь с волками. Былая настороженность в адрес охотника начала ускользать еще с последней беседы в салуне, а сейчас Фостеру и вовсе   
казалось, что они давно знают друг друга. И будто бы имеют много общего.   
Кашлянув, шериф встал и, покачнувшись, направился от костра к своему спальнику. Наклонившись и зажав сигарету зубами, он повозился с застежкой снятой с седла сумки и достал последнюю бутылку виски. Порой, как и отец, и отец его отца, Фостер грешил с алкоголем.   
Но желание выпить сплеталось с ещё одним.   
Фостер окинул нечетким взглядом освещенную костром часть поляны и направился на другой ее конец. Проходя мимо Артура, мужчина хлопнул его одно рукой по плечу, привлекая к себе внимание, а второй протянул бутылку. Убедившись в твердости перехвата, он кивнул и вновь одобрительно похлопал охотника по плечу   
\- Я щас вернусь.   
Указав свое целевое направление, Джеймс двинулся в сторону редких кустов, скрываясь в полутьме. Тяжесть внизу живота неприятно давила, и желание отлить достигало пика.  
\- Бубновый валет, бубновый валет…   
Остановившись у края небольшого низины с кустарниками, Фостер стряхнул пепел с сигареты и снова стиснул её зубами. Расстегивая ремень штанов, Джеймс покачнулся. Немного шире расставив ноги, шериф приподнял голову вверх и прикрыл глаза с проскочившей блаженной улыбкой:   
\- С тобой мы знакомы давно… Ты обчистил мои карманы… Не оставив ни серебра, ни золота…   
Приглушенное напевание долетело до Артура, заставив вкинуть бровь и чуть приподняться, бросив непродолжительный взгляд в сторону шерифа. Почти вся его фигура окутывалась ночным сумраком, но подрагивающий свет от костра падал на плечи и спину.   
\- О, виски, коварный… злодей! … Ты подвел… гм… меня под… монастырь…  
Усмехнувшись, Артур открыл переданную бутылку и сделал несколько больших глотков, шумно выдохнув от крепости. В голове все приятно плыло, а в теле гуляли расслабленность и тепло. Согнув ногу в колене, Морган оперся о него запястьем и свесил бутылку, смотря через стекло на всполохи огня.   
Вечер продолжал обрастать воспоминаниями. Редкими, приятными моментами сбора всей банды, в которые также потрескивал костер, Хавьер ударял по струнам, бездельник Дядюшка вытаскивал зубами пробку из стеклянного горлышка и выплевывал ее в сторону, присасываясь к бутылке, а запевшего Шона уже было не заткнуть. Артур подсаживался к ним и подпевал, когда знал слова, а когда не знал – мычал мотив себе под нос. К ним присоединялись и Абигейл с Джоном, который тоже хрипел, не попадая в ноты. Датч и Хозия сидели в стороне, наблюдая за ними, выпивали и говорили о былых временах. Воздух пропитывался бодрящей прохладой и приобретал какую-то особенную чистоту. Лес вокруг них шумел, а небо переливалось звездами.   
\- Ржаной…виски, ржаной виски…  
Прикрыв глаза, продолжая улыбаться и прислушиваться к напевам Фостера, Морган удобнее прислонился спиной к дереву. Перед внутренним взором стоял лагерь: прошла миссис Гримшоу с двумя подобранными пустыми бутылками; шатаясь, проковылял к себе под навес мистер Пирсон, бубня матросские песни, вызывающие диссонанс с тем, что и так разливалось голосами по лагерю.   
\- Если не выпью ржаного виски, я точно умру… Ох милая, милая, я тебе говорил… - голос прерывался и становился все тише. От стиснутой зубами сигареты тянулась струйка дыма.   
Покачнувшись с пятки на носок и обратно, стряхнув последние капли, Фостер застегнул ширинку. Бормотание окончательно стихло.   
Чуть шаркающие шаги направились обратно. На несколько секунд шериф заслонил Моргану свет от костра, и сел рядом - плечом к плечу. Вытянув ноги и отняв от губ сигарету, выдыхая дым, Джеймс бросил окурок в огонь.   
\- Хм... – приоткрыв глаза и бросив мельком взгляд на мужчину, Артур усмехнулся чуть шире и подтянул к себе бутылку, вновь отпивая.   
Это не укрылось от помутневшего, но все равно цепкого взгляда Фостера. Он нахмурился и вопросительно выгнул бровь, полу повернувшись:   
\- Гм… Что-то насмешило, мистер Морган?   
\- А... – в легком прищуре читалась теплота и мягкость, - Ничего. Просто кое-что вспомнил...   
Замолчав и поболтав в руке бутылку виски, Артур запрокинул голову, делая последний хороший глоток, прежде чем передать выпивку Джеймсу.   
Задний край шляпы протерся по стволу дерева и сдвинулся вверх, закрывая передней частью верхнюю половину лица Моргана. Кадык дернулся в глотке’. Язык скользнул по уголкам губ, на которых блеснул виски.   
Бутылка рассекла воздух и оказалась перед Фостером, зажатая горлышком между средним и указательным пальцами обращенной вверх ладони.   
Взгляд Джеймса задержался на горле мужчины. Мазнул по изгибу адамова яблока, поднялся чуть выше к линии челюсти и… Поспешно ускользнул в сторону, схватившись за осознание слишком пристального и продолжительного внимания.   
Довольно нервно забрав виски, Фостер залпом сделал несколько глотков и, едва не поперхнувшись, вытер губы костяшками пальцев.   
Он и раньше, еще с молодости, замечал… Нечто подобное за собой.   
Когда неосознанно рассматривал удаляющуюся мужскую спину, руки, бедра, шею, разворот плеч. И отмечал их… Привлекательными. В том же смысле, что и женское тело.   
Однако никогда его интерес не проявлялся в более оформленном виде. Не доходил до тяги. Никогда, до этого момента…   
Пульс ускорился, а желание вновь закурить и отвлечься от странных мыслей возросло.   
Достав из кармана помятую пачку, Джеймс встряхнул ею вверх и подхватил выдвинувшуюся сигарету зубами. А затем, на мгновение зависнув и поняв, что ни разу до этого не угостить Артура было не слишком тактично с его стороны, Фостер протянул открытую пачку к охотнику.   
Вытащив предложенную сигарету, Артур чуть наклонился вперед, когда шериф чиркнул спичкой о сапог и поднес огонек к забитому табаку. Прикурив в несколько небольших тяг, Морган сделал полноценный вдох и расслабленно откинулся обратно к дереву. Вкус дыма горчил, легким на мгновение стало тяжело, но приятно.   
Чуть приподняв с глаз шляпу легким касанием указательного пальца, Артур зажал сигарету большим и средним, покручивая ее и неотрывно смотря на поднимающуюся в небо струйку сизого дыма.   
\- Может у меня и не было нормальной семьи изначально, но была совсем неплохая другая. Мы собирались у костра, пели песни, слушали гитару… - он прервался на новую затяжку и замолчал на несколько секунд, не выдыхая дым, а просто приоткрывая губы и «выпуская» его медленным потоком обмывающем лицо.   
От этого хотелось прикрыть глаза, но тогда появлялся соблазн закрыть их на-подольше. Поэтому мужчина вернулся к недосказанному, выдыхая остатки вместе со словами:   
\- ...Дурацкие истории. Смеялись и пили. Кто-то обязательно лез в драку или к женщинам. В такие вечера все забывали о проблемах, и не было ничего кроме длящегося момента умиротворения. Вам знакомо такое, шериф?   
Артур чуть склонил голову и повернулся к Фостеру лицом, предварительно «выстрелив» наполовину недокуренной сигаретой в костер.   
\- Да, когда-то мы собирались с Данко и Карлом за полем… У нас были гитара, гармошка и одна бутылка самогона на троих … - отняв сигарету от губ и встретившись взглядом с Артуром, Джеймс замолчал.   
Повисла пауза, которую нарушало лишь уханье совы и треск костра.   
Секунда, две, три…   
Мир сужался до освещаемого светом костра Моргана, его лица, колючей щетины, губ. Чертовой шляпы, бросающей тень и делающий взгляд охотника гипнотическим благодаря отражению вспыхнувших искр пламени.   
Все это не давало отвести глаза, и одновременно прошивало все тело.   
Некое… Ожидание? Предвкушение?   
Чем дольше оно длилось, тем сильнее начинало звенеть в ушах, а в теле росло напряжение. Затапливающее, подталкивающее, пронизывающее каждую мышцу слепым желанием податься ближе.   
Джеймс совершенно точно знал и улавливал в таком же пристальном взгляде напротив, что пауза странным образом затягивается не для него одного. Она обоюдна, маняща. Пусть странная, но не неправильная.   
Поддернутый мутной поволокой взгляд опустился с глаз Артура к его губам. И тут же вернулся вверх с ещё более расширившимися зрачками. Оставалось только двинуться. Мышцы напряглись до предела, как перед рывком и…   
В стороне от них вожак табуна мустангов всхрапнул и толкнул головой кобылу. Та издала возмущенное ржание. Поднялся обрывающий весь магнетизм момента шум.  
Морган кашлянул и отвернулся, тут же быстро поднимаясь с земли.   
\- Кхм. Пойду, проверю, что там.   
То, как мужчина потер ладонью подбородок и губы, направившись к лошадям, лишь подтверждало, что притяжение и напряжение в воздухе ощутил и он.   
Да, они были знакомы Артуру. Возможно, даже слишком хорошо.   
Для этого было достаточно зацепиться взглядом, и совсем не важным было расстояние. Достаточно близкое и подталкивающее как сейчас, или проходящее через весь лагерь. Выцепляющее фигуру почти скрытую в сумерках, которая неотрывно смотрит на тебя.   
Подойдя к топчущемуся мустангу, Артур поднял руки в открытом жесте и осторожно, несмотря на первоначальный отступ жеребца, дотянулся до его шеи, похлопывая взволновавшееся животное. Конь всхрапнул, встряхивая головой, но агрессии уже не выказывал.   
\- Ты в порядке, мальчик?  
  
 _\- Ты в порядке, мальчик, м?  
Почесав своего коня вдоль гривы, Артур зевнул и повернулся в сторону темнеющего в зелени склона.   
Лагерь разошелся спать еще пару часов назад. Самые стойкие, в числе которых был и Морган, буквально только что допили виски у костра и направились к своим лежакам и настилам.   
Все, кроме Марстона, назначенного часовым на эту ночь.   
Цокнув языком и чуть сощурившись в размышлении, Артур направился вниз по склону.   
Джон сидел у запыленной дороги и, прислонившись спиной к валуну, чистил кольт. Ружье лежало тут же, под рукой.   
\- Эй. Как держишься?  
Марстон приподнял голову, выглянув из-под полы шляпы, и хмыкнул.   
В последнее время Датч вел себя странно в отношении него: то не скрывал раздражения, то поддевал и давал понять, что присматривает за ним. Не в хорошем смысле.   
Конечно, поведение и необдуманность поступков Джона бесили и Артура, в особенности, когда приходилось вытаскивать его зад из различных передряг. Однако в последнее время Марстон вел себя тихо и «послушно».   
\- Я не знаю, - сипло ответив и пожав плечами, он подвинулся, когда Морган присел рядом, - Не знаю, Артур. Что происходит вокруг? Что происходит с тобой, со мной? С Датчем, Микой…   
Вздохнув и поведя нижней челюстью из стороны в сторону, Артур пожалел, что решил подойти. Он и так старался думать об этом как можно меньше.   
Ответов не было ни у кого. Как и уверенности в завтрашнем дне.   
Джон перевел на него мрачный взгляд, зажав в руке кусок ткани, которым протирал дуло револьвера. Затем молчал с пару секунд: то ли рассматривая, то ли решаясь на очередной вопрос.   
\- Что нас ждет дальше?   
Морган снова вздохнул и положил широкую ладонь на его плечо, сжимая.   
\- Не имею ни единого представления… Мы все кучка ублюдков, и цивилизация жаждет расправиться с нами.   
Проговорив последнее с усмешкой, мужчина чуть похлопал чужое плечо, а затем сдвинул руку к загривку Марстона. Хлопнув и по нему, Артур пристально посмотрел в глаза Джону.   
\- Скажи мне, Джон, ты задумал что-то?   
\- Что?! - мгновенно напрягшись и вскинувшись, Марстон оскалился, - Теперь и ты думаешь, что я какая-то «крыса»?!   
\- Я просто шучу. Но заметил, что ты словно начал избегать меня, приятель. При этом, не спуская глаз издали.   
Марстон осекся и приоткрыл рот, не найдясь сходу с ответом.   
Прямой вопрос Артура застал его врасплох, не говоря уж об осознании, что взгляды мужчины оказались замечены. Ведь он действительно в последнее время смотрел на Моргана несколько иначе. А потому предпочитал держаться в стороне.   
\- Нихера подобного!   
\- Да? – по губам Артура проскользнула почти саркастичная ухмылка.   
Напряжение Джона чувствовалось в каждой мышце; во вспыхнувших раздражением и злостью глазах, за которыми оставался… Страх и нервозность от раскрытия.   
Артур прекрасно видел и понимал их. Читал на протяжении долгого времени то в заминающихся жестах, то в перехвате быстрого взгляда, то в отводе глаз, то в предложении провернуть какое-нибудь дельце или заняться его подготовкой. Казалось все как обычно, ничего особо не поменялось. Но незримые изменения все же были. В деталях.   
А Артур Морган хорошо замечал детали.   
И сейчас он также видел, что Марстон замер. Что неотрывно смотрит на него, напрягаясь все сильнее, однако не делает ни малейшего усилия, чтобы отодвинуться или скинуть чужую руку со своей шеи.   
Что он хочет сделать нечто, но колеблется.   
Поэтому Артур сам потянул его за шею к себе и поцеловал.   
Джон в шоке распахнул глаза и уставился на него. Кольт выпал из рук, и свободная тут же вцепилась в ворот рубашки Моргана, выпрямляясь и словно пытаясь оттянуть мужчину в сторону.   
Однако движение губ продолжалось. Захват, толчок, касание языка. Джон отвечал, сам того не понимая, а Артур наблюдал за ним, полу прикрыв глаза. Видя, как шок сменяется возмущением, затем недоумением, колебание, а после…   
Джон зажмурился, словно собирался нырнуть в воду и помнил, что не умеет плавать, и дернул Артура за ворот рубашки на себя._   
  
Возникнув за спиной, Фостер стиснул пальцы на плече Артура Моргана и рывком развернул его к себе. Не дав возможности ни сказать что-либо, ни дернуться в сторону, шериф перехватил мужчину за локоть, а в следующую секунду единым движением впечатал его в дерево и впился в приоткрывшиеся для вопроса губы.   
Стоящий рядом мустанг вскинул голову на резкий жест и отшатнулся в сторону, всхрапывая.  
Язык Джеймса прошелся меж губ и проник в рот, столкнувшись с чужим. Дыхания смешались. Взгляды снова встретились. Мир Фостера и так покачивался от выпитого, а теперь и вовсе вспыхнул от прошившего тело возбуждения.   
Оставшись в первые секунды у костра, шериф смотрел в спину уходящему к лошадям Артуру и колебался: проходился взглядом по крепкой фигуре, задерживаясь ниже поясницы и возвращаясь вверх к широкой спине и плечам; вспоминал, как тот держался на мустанге и управлял им с одной лишь веревкой на шее; помнил взгляд этого человека несколько мгновений назад, пустивший дрожь вдоль позвоночника. Джеймс…. Хотел его.   
От столкновения с деревом шляпа Моргана съехала вперед и грубо ткнулась в переносицу шерифа. Мешая и вынуждая Фостера склонить голову на бок, в следующий момент она оказалась подцеплена им за край и отброшена в сторону. Ладонь опустилась на плечо, пальцы забрались под лямку подтяжек и потянули ее прочь с мужского плеча.   
Дернувшиеся вверх руки Артура оказались отбиты. А губы Джеймса с напором продолжили сминать губы охотника, совсем не настораживаясь от почти полного отсутствия ответов.   
Отрезвил его только повторный рывок, перехвативший за грудки и с разворота впечатавший в то же место, на котором секунду назад находился сам Артур. В азарте едва заметно ухмыльнувшись, шериф на рефлексе потянулся вперед… Но тут понял, что Морган держит крепко, вытянув смятую ткань рубашки к стволу дерева так, что от него трудно было отстраниться.   
Пристальный нечитаемый взгляд впился в лицо Фостера. Секунды тянулись одна за другой, и с каждой новой напряжение росло. Джеймс понял, что задержал дыхание.   
Осознание того, что его выходка могла оказаться ошибочной, смешивалось с недоумением и не озвученным вопросом «Что за херня происходит?», вылившихся в приподнимание головы и осторожное сглатывание. Артур заметил это и опустил глаза на дрогнувший кадык.   
Пальцы натянули ткань сильнее, почти приподнимая ее над плечами шерифа. Сделав полшага вперед и расставив ноги чуть шире, Морган выпрямился, вновь возвращая взгляд к светло-карим глазам. Будто бы оценивая, примеряясь. Чтобы в следующий момент коснуться губам щетины Фостера под подбородком, опалить теплым дыханием кожу и прикусить ее, чуть втягивая зажатую часть и оставляя на ней свой след. Сердце Джеймса пропустило удар и тут же забилось быстрее; в паху вновь сладко потянуло от напряжения.   
\- Рх, - шериф едва заметно дернулся, когда укус сделался болезненнее и обширнее. А Артур двинулся выше, толкнув носом его челюсть и заставив открыть шею сильнее.  
Вереница полуукусов-полупоцелуев привела Моргана к приоткрытым губам, с готовностью слившихся с ним в страстном поцелуе. В этот раз языки сталкивались, боролись, поддевая друг друга, выжимая весь воздух из легких.   
Джеймс все также пытался дернуться вперед, а Артур все также держал его у дерева, опираясь ребром сжатых ладоней о шероховатую кору. Напор нарастал: губы сминали, ловили и нехотя отрывались друг друга за вынужденным глотком кислорода.   
Выпустив, наконец, рубашку Фостера, Морган оперся запястьем о дерево и с новым полушагом встал почти вплотную к шерифу. Вторая рука прошлась срывающимся движением по его груди и торсу к поясу, цепляясь за бляшку ремня и забираясь за нее кончиками пальцев.   
Джеймс тихо замычал и невольно двинулся навстречу прикосновению, желая его усилить и продлить. Губы начинали гореть от поцелуев, а близость к паху пальцев Моргана дразнила.   
Былая настороженность и растерянность исчезли. Рассудок отступал под натиском растущего желания. Губы и язык соревновались с чужими. Жадно, почти плотоядно, желая лишь одного – касаться ещё и ещё, и ещё. Джеймс не помнил, чтобы когда-либо испытывал такое удовольствие от простых прикусываний губ, шеи, подбородка. И не думал, что будет его испытывать от тяжелой руки, дотрагивающейся без женской робости и мягкости.   
Пальцы шерифа добрались до подтяжек на плечах Моргана, поддели их и потянули вниз. На этот раз Артур ему не мешал, но продолжал перехватывать инициативу и словно специально отвлекать кусачими поцелуями, сильнее вжимая мужчину в ствол дерева.   
Джеймс смял и дернул рубашку охотника, вытащив один её край из штанов. Ладонь легла на шею чуть ниже роста волоса и притянула к себе. Пальцы второй схватились за ворот и отвели его край, обнажая ключицу. Фостер хотел было переключиться на нее, но прихватив Артура за губу и чуть оттянув, провел пальцами выше по шейным позвонкам, забираясь в короткостриженые волосы. Ладонь же переместилась на щеку охотника, подушечка большого пальца провела по щетинистой скуле.  
Сладкая дрожь прошлась вдоль позвоночника, взяв начало от затылка. Артуру нравилось происходящее, и действия Джеймса подстегивали его к продолжению, несмотря на то, что вечер принимал совершенно неожиданный оборот. Алкоголь стирал границы, провоцировал и разжигал желание еще больше.   
Пальцы сильнее надавили на низ живота шерифа, но не с тем, чтобы раздразнить его. А с тем, чтобы найти гвоздик на пряжке и высвободить его из ремня.  
Кобура вместе с поясом тяжело упали под ноги. Джеймс на мгновение отвлекся на это, глянув вниз, но Артур тут же переключил его внимание, проведя губами по скуле и низко шепнув на ухо:   
\- Все еще не доверяешь?  
В голосе слышалась ухмылка, неровное дыхание опаляло кожу.   
Рука Моргана метнулась к собственному поясу и вытянула револьвер. Демонстрируя его стволом вверх на открытой ладони, придерживая за рукоять большим пальцем, мужчина в следующую секунду скинул его к кольту Фостера.   
\- Теперь все честно? - губы в шепоте коснулись ушной раковины. И следом эта же ладонь накрыла напряженный пах Джеймса.   
Шериф запрокинул голову, ударяясь затылком о дерево, и оскалился на долю секунды от калейдоскопа ощущений.   
\- Н-н-мххх… - вырвалось протяжно и сипло, поскольку на большее мужчины просто не хватало.   
Ему что-то сказали о честности? Это не было честно. Слова и действия Артура пробивали навылет, разительно отличаясь от всего того, что делали женщины.   
Хриплый шепот посылал мурашки по спине. Пытаясь уйти от него, Фостер терпел поражение. Со сведенными бровями и мычанием от окатившего тело наслаждения, он закусил губы и притерся пахом к руке охотника. Пальцы Моргана сжались сильнее, провели под движением бедер вниз и вверх, потирая вставший член через брюки. Тело Джеймса вытянулось точно струна, а кровь приливала вниз, усиливая напряжение.   
Следующий стон шерифа оказался перехвачен и разлился вибрацией на губах и в горле Артура.   
Порывисто схватившись за ворот рубашки охотника, Фостер спустился дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами к пуговицам и принялся высвобождать их из петель. Справляясь до середины, он рывком оттянул ткань в сторону и прервал глубокий долгий поцелуй, сплетенный с непрерывающимся движением руки Артура.   
Взгляды вновь пересеклись. Светло-карие глаза шерифа лихорадочно блестели, а мутная поволока затягивала всякий проблеск разума. Мысли превращались в хаотичный шум, оставляя лишь неутолимую жажду.   
Потянувшись к обнаженному переходу между плечом и шеей Моргана, шериф мазнул по коже губами. Но в следующую секунду уперся в нее лбом, гортанно зарычав. Потому что Артур рванул на нем брюки, тем самым расстегнув и пуговицу и ширинку одновременно, и пропустил ладонь под белье, тут же обхватывая изнывающий член.   
\- Блять….   
Голос Джеймса разбил судорожное дыхание и отдаленный треск костра. Крупная дрожь прошлась по всему телу под пальцами, пропустившими напряженную плоть в кольце. Под движениями вверх-вниз, заставляющими стискивать зубы.   
\- Бл…мнх….ять…. – толкнувшись резче, Фостер мысленно взмолился Богу, чтобы Морган не прекращал и не сбавлял темпа.   
Артур рвано вдохнул, чувствуя, как от оброненных слов шерифа и собственного возбуждения призывно тянет внизу живота. Однако переключать и подталкивая Джеймса к себе, мужчина не спешил. Его реакция заводила. Ее хотелось больше и ярче. Он был горяч и податлив, напоминая в этом и одновременно отличаясь от Марстона. С ним Артур тоже вел. Впрочем, представить себя не в ведущей роли Морган просто не мог.   
Чуть оттолкнувшись от дерева, свободной рукой он провел от вытянутого загривка Фостера к затылку, вплелся пальцами в темные пряди и потянул за них назад. Шериф с готовностью откинул голову обратно к дереву и, сглотнув, облизнув приоткрытые губы, мельком бросил на охотника туманный взгляд.  
Артур оскалился в довольной ухмылке, провел кончиком носа от щетинистого подбородка вниз и, коснувшись кончиком языка уже покрасневшей от предыдущего укуса кожи, снова прихватил ее зубами, втягивая в рот. Пальцы еще раз прошлись по дернувшемуся от прилива возбуждения члену, и переметнулись выше, задирая на животе застегнутую рубашку Фостера.  
\- Снимай, - не приказом, а предупреждением.   
Потому что Артуру безумно хотелось рвануть ее также как и брюки. Но, будучи чуть более сознательным, он понимал, что утром предстояло возвращаться в город. И порванная одежда не слишком вписывалась в планы.  
Джеймс сглотнул, фокусируя чуть сощурившийся взгляд на охотнике. С другой интонацией эти слова разозлили бы его, потому что руководить собой мужчина не позволял никому. Но в голосе Моргана действительно не слышалось властного указывания - он звучал наравне и не стремился ущемить мужского достоинства шерифа.   
Не отводя глаз, Фостер принялся за рубашку: пальцы выискивали пуговицы, путались в петлях и постепенно спускались все ниже. Однако чуть ниже середины мужчина неожиданно замер.   
Кончик языка мелькнул меж зубов и оказался прикушен, а пристальный взгляд скользнул вниз от подбородка Артура. Губы дрогнули в усмешке, которая почти сразу сгладилась до более мягкой, но в то же время голодной улыбки:   
\- Ты тоже.   
Морган удивленно вскинул бровь и откровенно усмехнулся в ответ. Кивнув, приоткрывая рот в невысказанном «Ну ладно», он сделал шаг назад и стал расстегивать свою рубашку. Не поспешно, но порывисто, заканчивая каждое высвобождение пуговицы лёгким вздёргиванием ткани. Взгляды пересеклись, а затем разошлись каждый по «своему» открывающему виду. Блики и отсветы огня то играли полутенями, то подчеркивали рельефы сильной груди и торса. Глаза скользили по изгибам, распаляя не хуже касаний.   
Но все же сохранять дистанцию долго не собирался никто.   
Справившись со своей рубашкой быстрее, Джеймс скинул ее у дерева и шагнул к охотнику, впиваясь в его губы своими. Руки забрались под ткань, прошлись единым движением по бокам, груди и плечам. Сминая одежду Артура у ворота и одним рывком спуская ее до локтей, шериф помог избавиться от нее окончательно, следом, не глядя, откидывая в сторону.   
Шаги Фостера вперед заставляли охотника делать их назад, отступая в сторону костра. Руки Артура легли на бедра, цепляясь за сползающие под движением штаны шерифа и прижимая его ближе к себе, чтобы в следующее мгновение скользнуть ладонями под ткань уже не спереди, а сзади. Доходя до конца ягодиц и сжимая их, разводя при новом шаге и вновь стискивая пальцами.   
Дрожь прошила позвоночник, и Джеймс сцедил неразборчивое ругательство. Как ни странно, но это тоже не воспринялось с отторжением, а лишь усилило возбуждение. Поймав зубами нижнюю губу Артура и закусив ее, Фостер вновь переключился на неразрывный долгий поцелуй.   
Кофейник, выставленный на утро рядом с костром, оказался под ногой Моргана и покатился в сторону. Лязгающий звук заставил Фостера глянул за плечо охотника и перехватить его за пояс, потянув в другую сторону.  
Развернувшись и идя теперь спиной к спальным мешкам, шериф потянул ремень с пустой кобурой из пряжки Артура и скинул его под ноги. Подушечка большого пальца поддела пуговицу над ширинкой и надавила на неё одновременно с тем, как Морган провел ладонями вверх от ягодиц мужчины и зацепился двумя большими пальцами за пояс его штанов в намерении стянуть их до конца. Язык прошелся по изгибу шею, и Джеймс гортанно застонал от нового укуса.   
Шаркнув пяткой по земле, он хотел было притереть пах охотника ближе к своему, но тут споткнулся о корягу и полетел спиной на землю.   
Оказываясь единственным возможным спасением от падения, совершенно к тому не готовым, Артур упал на Фостера следом.  
Хриплый смех опалил ушную раковину Джеймса, а затем звездное небо заслонилось лицом по-прежнему смеющегося Моргана.   
\- Ты в порядке?   
\- Кхм… Более чем…   
Затуманенный взгляд шерифа скользнул по лицу Артура. Фостер облизнул губы и попытался сдвинуться с места, но ничего не вышло. Морган был тяжелым, однако эта тяжесть оказалась приятной.   
Рукой Джеймс вклинился меж их тел и провел костяшками по паху мужчины; развернул запястьем к коже у края расстегнутой ширинки и нырнул внутрь, накрывая пальцами член. Губы поймали чужой выдох. Вторая ладонь легла на бедро Артура и прошлась дальше по пояснице. Шериф притиснул его к себе, замер, смотря в глаза несколько секунд, и с усмешкой крутанулся на земле.  
Оказавшись на лопатках под Фостером, ощутив кожей неровность и прохладу земли, Артур широко улыбнулся. В прищуре глаз проскользнула какая-то оценка, неизвестное Джеймсу сравнение, но тут же исчезли.   
Чуть приподнявшись, Морган провел ладонью от загривка шерифа до затылка и притянул его к себе, касаясь языком приоткрытых губ, а затем углубляясь в поцелуй, вместе с плавным подталкивающим движением бедер к оставшейся на паху ладони Фостера.   
Опираясь одной рукой о землю, шериф прошелся второй по напряженному члену охотника, а затем потянул вниз штаны с его бедер. Языки вновь соперничали друг с другом в продолжительных поцелуях, сбивающих дыхание. Жар приливал к лицу, пламя костра пригревало сбоку, а ночная прохлада контрастно проходилась по обнаженным лопаткам и пояснице. Оттянув ткань штанов, высвободив и накрыв ладонью член Артура, Джеймс провел по нему обхватывающим движением снизу-вверх.   
Напряженное проталкивающееся движение в пальцы передавали нетерпение шерифу, и он сам, по-прежнему лежа сверху, вжался в бедро Моргана сильнее. Рука двигалась с каждым разом быстрее, достигая чувствительной головки и обратным движением оттягивая крайнюю плоть.   
Хриплые стоны будоражили. Очередной поцелуй сорвался на шею, и Джеймс прошелся до кадыка Артура языком. Вкус солоноватой от кожи подстегивал в желании оставить на ней отметины. Но только шериф собрался ее прикусить, как неожиданный толчок в плечо сбил его набок, а затем и вовсе прижал к земле, уложив на лопатки.   
Морган вновь навис над ним и перехватил за руки, вытягивая их над головой мужчины. Удерживая часть своего веса на полусогнутых локтях, опираясь грудью о грудь Джеймса, он прошелся несколькими затяжными притирающимися движениями паха о пах по бедрам шерифа.   
Шумное дыхание вылилось в хриплый обоюдный стон. Кровь пульсировала в висках, билась в венах, учащала пульс. Напряжение внизу живота росло, почти причиняя дискомфорт промедлением.   
Артур улавливал шквал в глазах шерифа, чувствовал зарождающийся в горле рык, и ему нравилось это. Нравилось дразнить и доводить, почти как с Марстоном. Но тот был более простым и предсказуемым.   
Удержав дернувшиеся руки, Морган горячо усмехнулся в шею Джеймса.   
\- Спокойно, спокойно, - плавное прошивающее движение повторилось, и от Артура не укрылось то, как Фостер вытянулся под ним, сильнее приподнимая бедра.   
Тут же широкий, почти болезненный укус опалил шею шерифа; заставил его тело вздрогнуть и сорвал первый слышимый рычащий стон. Морган опустился по шее ниже, оставил след на ключице и прекратил держать его руки. Выпрямившись на коленях, чуть отклоняясь назад и смотря на тяжело дышащего под собой мужчину, Артур окинул его мутным от желания взглядом и повел челюстью из стороны в сторону, скользнув языком по уголку губ.   
Следующим движением он приподнялся выше и в два счета развернул Фостера к себе спиной. Травинки, кусочки палок и мелкие камни уже успели отпечататься на коже, но Артур заметил лишь прохладу, когда прижался к ней сверху.   
Рука нырнула под грудь Джеймса, огладила ее и спустилась к наполовину слезшим с бедер штанам, перехватывая член у основания. Пальцы сжались в кольцо, провели несколько раз, а затем ладонь развернулась и пропустила головку от углубления ладони к запястью. Второй рукой Морган рывком сдернул оставшуюся на Фостере одежду вниз и скользяще прошелся собственным членом по копчику мужчины.   
\- Кхм…Морган? – голос Джеймса прорезался первой волной напряжения.   
Но скольжение губ от загривка к шее, движение обхватывающей руки и горячее дыхание на ухо дезориентировали и слегка сбивали растущую тревогу. Однако на «нет» ее не сводили.   
Фостер мотнул головой и рвано выдохнул, все же пытаясь вернуть расфокусированному зрению четкость. Морган ведь не собирался с ним делать ничего такого… Это было просто неудачное движение, верно?  
Однако когда Артур прошелся ниже копчика, мужчина сглотнул. Ощущение чужого член у собственной задницы напрягало все сильнее. И в какой-то момент пронеслось по всему телу, вынуждая опомниться и понять, что действительно происходит.   
\- Стой, стой… блять…   
Само желание переспать с мужчиной его не пугало, но к смене своей позиции Фостер готов не был. Давать себя трахнуть он не собирался.   
Артур же, словно не слыша (или не слушая?), уперся освободившейся рукой в землю и придавил Джеймса сверху еще сильнее, вынуждая того согнуть локти в удерживании дополнительного веса. Короткая череда полупоцелуев-полуукусов рассыпалась по загривку с переходом на плечо. Которое дернулось в попытке стряхнуть его, но спровоцировало лишь новый укус, все же прошедший в шерифе и болью и удовольствием, вынудив сдавленно выдохнуть и мотнуть головой.   
Сердце Фостера забилось быстрее, а возбуждение схлестнулось с почти что паникой.   
\- Аргх… Какого хрена… Морган! - стиснув зубы, Джеймс постарался вывернуться из-под охотника, остервенело рванув вперед.   
Локоть со всей силы ударил Моргана в бок. И прочувствовался лучше, чем попытка стряхивания. Однако это больше разозлило Артура, чем отрезвило.   
Его желание достигло предела: раздетое крепкое тело манило, и выпускать его никто не собирался. Джеймса требовалось переломить, зажать на первые минуты, а затем отвлечь - и тогда всё пошло бы совсем по-другому.   
Артур знал это. Ведь Джон Марстон тоже не сразу согласился. Осознав к чему все идет, и он пытался выбраться из-под мужчины.  
  
 _\- Артур, что ты…  
\- Спокойно, я просто шучу, - вовремя, вновь на ухо.   
Ладонь обхватила член Марстона, прижала его к животу и потерла подушечкой пальца головку, заставив мужчину судорожно выдохнуть.   
\- Мне не нравятся твои странные шутки, отвали! – будучи уже на пределе, Джон перехватил руку Моргана и через вспышку злости и смятения откинул от себя. Но она тут же сбила опору, прошлась по груди и сомкнулась на горле, ведя до подбородка и задирая Марстону голову.   
\- Правда, Джон?   
Губы Артура коснулись шеи, кончик носа скользнул за ухом. Джон попробовал вывернуться, но тем самым плотнее вжался ягодицами в пах Моргана.   
\- Черт... Да, черт возьми!   
Слова разнились с ощущениями. И Артур чувствовал это по прогибу поясницы, по заминке в ответе, по подрагиванию рук и плеч. По остаткам неуверенности.   
Ласка ладони вернулась к паху, пропустила в кольцо пальцев, плавно и затяжно. Губы на мгновение коснулись плеча Джона в секундном размышлении.   
\- Я так не думаю. Просто расслабься..._  
  
Фостера тоже нужно было всего лишь дожать.   
Стерпев удар и перехватив руку под локоть, Артур почти заломал ее шерифу за спину. Свободная ладонь перехватила за плечо и вжала Джеймса грудью в землю. С грубоватым движением бедер член проскользил меж ягодиц и потерся о копчик мужчины.   
Какого черта он должен останавливаться?!   
\- Блять, хватит! Прекрати, черт тебя подери! – руку Фостера прострелило болью.   
Паника ударила в голову, отрезвив шерифа полностью.   
Отплевываясь от лезших в рот веток и пыли, Джеймс повернул голову назад. Зрачки расширились, но уже от кардинально других эмоций. Внутри все клокотало от бешенства, а пойманный взгляд Моргана пугал: в глазах охотника не было понимания, только животная жажда обладать.   
\- Артур!   
Плечо прочесалось о землю. Джеймс с остервенением забрыкался под мужчиной, чередуя ругательства и хрип.   
\- Еб твою мать… Пусти… Пусти меня!  
Но возобновившиеся рывки вызвали в Артуре лишь больше агрессии. Желание смешивалось с ней, не давая остыть.   
Раздраженно вывернув руку шерифа сильнее, Морган поддался вперед и перенес опору с дергающегося плеча на землю рядом с головой шерифа. Ругань доходила слабо, рикошетом отлетая от замутненного сознания. Возбуждение не ослаблялось, а скорее даже росло от неожиданно крепкого сопротивления. В этом было нечто манящее, азартное. Как укрощение мустанга, рвущегося на свободу.   
\- Блять.... Морган, хватит!   
Заорав от боли, Фостер дернулся с новой силой. Метя затылком в лицо Артура, он попросту не доставал. Страх от невозможности освободиться панически забился в горле. Ноги сильнее заелозил по земле, также не принося результатов.   
Черт побери, что ему было делать?!  
Быстро соображая, осматриваясь по сторонам насколько это было возможно, шериф подметил руку Моргана и со всей силой ударился об нее виском.   
Подогнувшись, Артур взрыкнул и выпустил запястье Фостера, перехватывая его за затылок. Оскалившись и сжав темные пряди, он хотел дернуть голову шерифа назад, но тут пелена спала, а осознание вернулось.   
Сморгнув наваждение, тряхнув головой и скрипнув зубами от клокочущей злости внутри, Артур отпихнул голову Джеймса от себя и сам оттолкнулся от земли, сворачивая вбок.   
Сев на примятую траву, сжав кулаки и уставившись в одну точку, он не дышал, пытаясь усмирить себя. На периферии зрения силуэт Фостера метнулся прочь, наверняка сопровождаясь выкриками в его адрес. Однако Морган ничего не слышал.  
Рухнувший контроль возвращался на место, постепенно позволяя различить боль в пальцах, стиснутых до побеления костяшек, остужающе-холодное скольжение ветра по обнаженной коже и отдаляющееся за общим шумом уханье вспорхнувшей совы.   
Он не был насильником. И не собирался заставлять Фостера делать то, чего тот сам бы не хотел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Периодически очень хочется переключиться на английский в словах Артура (думаю, всем понятно почему) но увы, приходится искать варианты в русском языке.   
> Однако мы с вами все равно будем знать, что когда Артур говорит "мальчик" в наших головах звучало его фирменное "boah", когда "Спокойно, спокойно" - "Come down")   
> *не мог не сделать ремарку хоть так*


	8. Bring another whiskey

Лето выдалось аномально жарким. Солнце полыхало на безоблачно-синем небе, припекая с каждым часом все сильнее. Сухой горячий ветер терзал лицо и шею; шляпа худо-бедно спасала голову от перегрева, но перед глазами мужчины все равно шла рябь.   
\- Скоро будем дома, парень… Скоро…   
Пробормотав и похлопав жеребца по шее, Фостер прикрыл глаза и впал в дрему. Следить за дорогой не было необходимости – его мустанг и так знал путь к Кейптауну. И идти им оставалось не больше пары часов.   
Мерно покачиваясь в седле, Джеймс все сильнее склонял голову вниз. Ему казалось, что он контролирует свое положение, но сознание проваливалось в темноту все глубже. Пока не померкло окончательно, а затем вспыхнуло от того, что мустанг споткнулся, и Фостера подкинуло вперед.  
\- Дерьмо, - мгновенно проснувшись и вцепившись в поводья, мужчина мотнул головой и выпрямился.  
Осмотревшись по сторонам, а затем, проведя рукой по влажному от испарины лицу, Джеймс устало выдохнул. К счастью за полем дорога уже вела по тени деревьев, а дальше уводила вверх к горным хребтам.   
\- Йеп… Давай… Ещё чуть-чуть.   
Пришпорив плетущегося коня, Джеймс потянулся к почти пустой фляге и допил остатки воды. Он мог бы свернуть, доехать до спускавшегося с гор ручья, но тогда бы пришлось делать круг. Добраться до дома хотелось сильнее. Гнедой мустанг с черными носками на ногах постарался ускориться, но через пару миль вновь перешел на шаг от усталости.   
Однако когда впереди мелькнули крыши самых отдаленных домов Кейптауна, конь всхрапнул и пошел быстрее в предвкушении долгожданного отдыха. Джеймс усмехнулся и наклонился к короткостриженой гриве, похлопав пыльную шею.   
Коротко отвечая на приветствия людей и чаще кивая, шериф потянул поводья влево и, наконец-то, добрался до своего дома. Клюющие зерно куры бросились в рассыпную от бледно-рыжего кудлатого волкодава, с лаем выскочившего из будки.   
Спешившись, Джеймс привязал мустанга к забору, а затем присев на одно колено, потрепал морду пса. Тот вилял хвостом и радостно лаял, норовя закинуть передние лапы на плечи Фостера с повалить его на землю.   
\- Ну-ну, я тоже рад тебя видеть, старина. Все, все… - засмеявшись и последний раз потеребив его за ухом, шериф поднялся и почти бегом вскочил на крыльцо, берясь за дверную ручку.  
\- Бриджи, я дома!   
\- Папа-папа! - детский голос и топот ножек со спины, заставили обернуться и с улыбкой присесть, раскрывая руки для объятия. Пятилетняя девочка с радостным криком повисла на шее шерифа.   
Подхватив Катрин на руки и покружив её, Джеймс засмеялся.   
\- Хэй, малышка, где мама?   
\- Стирает белье. Папа-папа, ты прогнал всех плохих дядь?   
\- Они разбежались от одного моего грозного вида!   
Засмеявшись от поцелуя в нос, девочка спрятала лицо в вороте рубашки мужчины.   
Джеймс похлопал малышку по спине и спустил её на землю. Та побежала внутрь дома, а мужчина спустился с крыльца и пошел на задний двор.  
Развешенная одежда и простыни слабо вздувались на ветру; натянутые веревки сильнее прогнулись под влажной тканью, отчего выстиранная ткань в некоторых местах едва не касалась земли. Отметив про себя, что узлы следует подтянуть, Фостер огляделся и нашел то, что искал.   
Ту, что хотел увидеть, как можно скорее.   
Бриджит сливала воду в стороне и совершенно не слышала, что кто-то приехал на ранчо. Золотистые волосы, собранные в хвост, местами выбивались из прически, падая на лицо женщины, на сером платье виднелись влажные подтеки от стирки, рукава на платье были закатаны до локтей, обнажая тонкие запястья.   
Прислонившись к одному из деревянных столбов с сохнувшим бельем, Фостер молча любовался ей.   
Поставив пустой таз на траву, Бриджит распрямилась и небрежно откинула с лица волосы назад. Стройная, с мягким загаром и румянцем, она казалось Джеймсу самой красивой женщиной, которую он только встречал. С первого взгляда она лишила его покоя и разума. Только её Джеймс видел своей женой. Только она делала его счастливым.   
Разворачиваясь к дому и не ожидая кого-либо увидеть, Бриджит вздрогнула от постороннего присутствия и обхватила себя за плечи:   
\- Джеймс! Я же просила не подкрадываться ко мне! – быстро наклонившись и подобрав первый попавшийся под руку камушек, женщина бросила его в Фостера.   
Увернувшись, шериф ринулся вперед и поймал жену в объятия. Тонкие руки упрямо уперлись ему в грудь, но горячий поцелуй заставил их ослабнуть.  
Отступая под «натиском» мужчины назад, Бриджит зацепилась за подол платья. Но во внезапном падении Джеймс успел выставить руки впереди и не придавить её собой. Улыбнувшись и облокотившись на землю одним локтем, Джеймс подцепил пальцами вновь выбившийся золотистый локон и отвел его с лица Бриджит. Коснувшись лба и ведя от него вниз к брови, оглаживая скулу и спускаясь концами пальцев к уголку рта женщины, шериф наклонился ниже.   
Теплый мягкий поцелуй смял ее губы. Руки Бриджит скользнули по плечам в ответ: одна ладонь забралась в ворот рубашки Джеймса, а вторая сбила шляпу и прошлась к затылку, разделяя темные отросшие пряди.   
\- Ммн… Все, прекрати… Катрин увидит, - ее голос звучал отрывисто, то и дело прерываемый шерифом, - Джеймс!   
\- Ещё немного.   
\- Дж…мм… Джеймс!   
\- Мн…Ещё секунду, Бриджи…   
\- Джейми! Ох, прекрати!   
Получив подзатыльник Фостер засмеялся, разорвав поцелуй и потерся о кончик её носа своим. Взгляды пересеклись, и Джеймс вновь невольно залюбовался. Молча разглядывая черты лица и глаза Бриджит, он потерялся в ощущении времени. В зеленоватых омутах так просто было утонуть.   
\- Что-то случилось?   
\- А…. Нет, нет, я… С чего ты взяла?   
\- Ты так смотришь, Джейми.   
\- Я просто вспомнил, как впервые увидел тебя …   
Ладонь Бриджит накрыла щеку Фостера, чуть поглаживая по щетине.   
\- Лично я помню, как кое-кто отдавил мне ноги в попытках танцевать и устроил драку с Эриком Норманом.   
\- Этот ублюдок вился вокруг тебя как херов кобель и…!   
Вспыхнувшее возмущение и ревность Джеймса были остановлены приложенным к его губам пальцем женщины.   
\- А после драки, распугав всех ухажеров, ты ещё посмел пригласить меня потанцевать, как ни в чем ни бывало.   
\- Я был обворожителен, разве можно было отказать мне?   
\- С неразбитым носом и бровью ты мне нравишься куда больше, Джейми. Все, пойдем в дом.   
Нехотя оттолкнувшись от земли и взяв Бриджит за руку, Фостер помог ей встать. Проходя мимо сарая, шериф с сожалением посмотрел на пустую бочку воды. Пить все еще хотелось. Но зацепившись взглядом за топор и ровно сложенные дрова, Джеймс забыл о жажде. Он нахмурился и повернулся к жене   
\- Бридж, я же просил тебя…   
\- О, брось! Это не я. Мне ещё только дрова осталось колоть, дорогой.   
\- Не ты?   
Загадочный взгляд напрягал еще сильнее.   
\- Мне помогли.   
Вновь переведя взгляд на сложенные поленья, Фостер упустил момент, когда Бриджит ушла в дом.   
В задумчивом напряжении, он вернулся за лошадью и, отвязав её от забора, повел в стойло. Расседлав мустанга и поставив перед ним ведро с водой, Джеймс подбросил к нему свежего сена, а затем отнес седло на козлы.   
Пора было возвращаться в дом. Снять грязную одежду, вымыться, поужинать, уложить Катрин спать, а затем уже побыть с женой. Но повернувшись к выходу, Джеймс внезапно столкнулся со взглядом, смотрящим на него из темноты. Тело замерло, как перед прыжком; напряжение сковало спину, поселилось в животе. Рука потянулась к кобуре с кольтом.   
Но в следующую секунду он тоже оказался в темном углу сарая. В почти черном сгустке теней, среди которых крепкая хватка заставила зарычать. Но рык не вырвался из горла, утонув в горячем сводящем с ума поцелуе. Десятки острых игл прошили тело, вынудив прижаться в ответ и застонать. Бедра притерлись к бедрам, пах прошелся по паху, ловя отклик в теле.   
Влажные кусачие поцелуи сменялись прерывистым дыханием и скольжением рук друг по другу; разбавились звуком удара затылка о дерево, тихой усмешкой и фырканьем в ответ; прервались сдавленным мычанием, когда ладонь накрыла пах и сжала, погладила, раздразнила.   
Губы горели. Низ живота скрутило огненной проволокой. Туман заполнил голову.   
\- Артур….   
Набросившись на шею Моргана точно голодный волк, Фостер не мог от нее оторваться. Артур был до безумия желанен, заставлял терять голову одним своим видом, голосом, взглядом.   
Теперь Джеймс прекрасно понимал, кто наколол дрова. Кто предложил свою помощь Бриджит Фостер и взялся за топор. Кто присматривал за ней и маленькой Катрин, когда шерифа не было. Мог ли он и Бриджит…?  
\- Шериф… Все ещё не доверяешь?   
Кобура упала к ногам. Ладонь охотника уперлась в стену, и темнота вновь окутала мужчину. Его пальцы огладили бедра Фостера, но тот взрыкнул. Они поменялись местами. А затем снова: быстро и неожиданно.   
Оказавшись позади шерифа, Артур провел ладонью от его затылка по спине вниз. Расстегнутые штаны потянулись с бедер шерифа ниже. Пальцы охотника смяли ягодицы, вынудив Фостера глухо застонать и ткнуться лбом в деревянную стену.   
\- М-морган…?  
Укусы в шею расползлись дрожь по телу. От обхватившей пах ладони тело Фостера вытянулось, точно на дыбе. Так сладко и болезненно, что новая краткая вспышка боли в шее заставила лишь рыкнуть.   
\- Спокойно, спокойно…   
Вывернувшись из хватки, разворачиваясь и перехватывая Моргана ладонью за загривок, Джеймс впился в его губы и вжал в себя. Свободная рука грубо прошлась по пояснице Артура и спустилась ниже. Мысли о жене и дочери исчезли. Осталось лишь одно – осознание того, что от Моргана ведет сильнее, чем от виски. Что Артур как влезший под кожу клещ, как живое дерево, пустившее корни. Что женские касания и сама Бриджит не идут ни в какое сравнение с ним и его грубоватыми, уверенными, дающими кардинально другое терпкое удовольствие, действиями.   
Шею пронзила очередная вспышка болезненного укуса, и Джеймс дернулся. Провел рукой по темноте в надежде стиснуть плечо Артура, притянуть ближе, и…   
  
Сбитая движением ладони бутылка покатилась по столу и, расплескав остатки бренди, упала на пол.   
Резко проснувшись и дернувшись из-за шума, Джеймс едва не опрокинулся назад вместе со стулом, но вовремя вцепился в край стола и удержался. Первые секунды не принесли ничего кроме мутной картинки перед глазами и тяжелого дыхания. Мир двоился и раскачивался, виски простреливало болью.   
\- Мммм-н-н-н….   
Замычав, шериф потер глаза, надеясь, что это хоть как-то вернет четкость зрению. Но этого не произошло. Лишь ломота расползалась по телу, как последствие неудобной позы, в которой отключился Фостер: затекшая шея не гнулась. отчего каждый поворот-наклон сильнее бил в голову; в руки, казалось, налили свинца и подставили под сотню игл, а спину пробили колом до крестца.  
Сон, просто чертов сон. Очередной, мать вашу, сон с внезапным участием Артура Моргана!   
Сон, от которого, несмотря на общее состояние, сводило в паху так сильно, что хотелось рвать и метать.  
Помассировав переносицу, Джеймс оперся локтем о стол и подпер лоб ладонью. Мысль расстегнуть штаны и довести себя до желанной разрядки была отринута со злым негодованием, поскольку потакать «такому» своему желанию Фостер не намеревался. Зная, на что у него встал. Вернее, на кого. Пусть и во сне.   
Однако возбуждение продолжало мешать, воскрешая в памяти последние минуты и ощущения из сна и не позволяя окончательно прийти в себя; вновь и вновь подстегивая откинуться назад на спинку стула, отпустить себя и... Ведь было бы достаточно нескольких движений рукой, воспоминаний кусачих поцелуев…   
Чертов Артур Морган, будь он проклят!   
Стиснув зубы, шериф издал нечто среднее между рыком и ругательством, яростно ударив по столу ладонью. Боль сверхъяркой вспышкой прошила от запястья до плеча.  
\- С-с-сука…! - зашипев, Джеймс перехватил кисть другой рукой и сжал в попытке унять жгущее ощущение.   
\- Да что со мной не так!   
Навалившаяся с последним выкриком усталость заставила Фостера обессиленно откинуться на спинку стула. Он не знал, как освободиться от сжирающих эмоций, и это сводило с ума.   
Прикрыв глаза рукой, Фостер дернул уголком губ. Он устал. Он так, черт подери, устал! От треклятых мыслей, от чертовых снов. Да ему вообще раньше особо ничего не снилось! Зато теперь даже в моменты отдыха от реальности его не оставляет в покое этот ублюдок!   
И все почему? Почему?! Его ведь пытались поиметь! Так какого же черта?!  
Утро, в которое они собрались и, не проронив ни слова, доехали до фермы Хемпсов, Джеймс помнил даже лучше, чем вчерашний день. Он помнил, что предпочел не поднимать возникшей… проблемы, не устраивать конфликта. Ведь начал все сам. Сам под веянием отключившегося контроля полез к Артуру, и то, что Морган ответил, и как он ответил, не делало охотника виноватым.   
«Пару дней и все забудется», - убеждал себя Фостер, ретируясь с фермы.   
Но ничего не забылось: как бы он ни старался, как бы не бесился из-за того, что его пытались нагнуть, как он ни возвращался в размышлениях к жене, дочери, к шлюхам – Артур Морган продолжал беспокоить его. Своим присутствием, простым нахождением в городе.  
Забравшись пальцами во всклокоченные волосы, Джеймс оперся локтями о стол. Тело превратилось в сплошной сгусток напряжения. Если бы сейчас до шерифа дотронулся хоть кто-то, то он взорвался бы: накинулся, разбил лицо, сломал все кости и бил бы. Бил, бил, бил – пока в руках не осталось бы силы.   
Бешенство неприятной горечью осело на языке, а из горла шерифа вырвался протяжный сиплый рык. Рука резко смела в сторону стоявший рядом стакан. Пачка сигарет оказалась смята и брошена в стену. До бутылки Джеймс не добрался – наклоняться за ней было лень, к тому же мир все еще кружился в глазах Фостера.   
Он чертовски устал от этой… Проблемы.   
И все было далеко не в порядке, несмотря на...   
  
 _Скрипнувшая дверь заставила Фостера оторваться от бумаг и поднять голову, встречаясь взглядом с вошедшим. Не с Данко, не с кем-то из Хемпсов или Бунов, не с кем бы то ни было еще из жителей Кейптауна. Это был Артур Морган. Чертов Артур Морган, прошедший в офис шерифа и остановившийся прямо перед его столом, положив руки на поясную кобуру.  
\- … Что… - Джеймс собрался было первым начать разговор, но его перебили.   
\- Кхм, шериф. Нам может... М... Нужно поговорить? - почесав коротко подбородок, смотря в сторону, Артур кашлянул и продолжил. - О том, что произошло.   
Дернув бровью, Джеймс стиснул зубы и резко прервал намечающийся разговор:   
\- Не о чем говорить.   
\- Значит все в порядке?   
\- В полном.   
\- М. Тогда хорошо.   
Артур Морган ушел, закрыл за собой дверь и исчез с поля зрения шерифа, но... Ничего не было в порядке. Абсолютно. _  
  
Воспоминание о том разговоре пронеслось вспышкой в истерзанном сознании.  
\- Все в поооолном порядке, - протянув, Фостер едва не засмеялся, - Взрослого мужика, нормального, с женой, пусть и бывшей по сути, и дочерью, живущего вполне спокойной и достойной жизнью, внезапно начало тянуть к другому мужику. Со мной точно блять все в порядке!   
Ведь в представление о «полном порядке» вписывается каждый день после работы закрывать дверь на замок, садиться на пол у стены и пить. Пить глоток за глотком, снова и снова, стараясь заглушить вскипающую в венах кровь, сдержать рвущийся вой полный тоски и желания, потому что перед глазами… Перед глазами был Морган и вызывал внутренний неожиданный звериный трепет.   
Джеймс видел Артура Моргана, ощущал силу его рук и совсем не женские поцелуи. Испытывал яркое ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие от кусачей «ласки», которая клеймила его так, как делал он сам со своей женой. Наслаждался возможностью не сдерживать себя и тем, что можно стиснуть, укусить до боли, самому поддаться грубости рук и выпустить себя… Настоящего?   
Морган…   
Морган, Морган, Морган…   
Чертов ублюдок. Со своей усмешкой, живыми и загадочными глазами, таящими опасность и что-то еще никем неизведанное, лично его – «Моргановское»… С губами, в которые хотелось впиться и искусать до болезненной чувствительности; руками, по которым хотелось пройтись ладонями и ощутить напряжение мышц….   
Каждый раз при мыслях об Артуре, Джеймсу казалось, что его захватывает черная бездна, океан, утягивающий куда-то на самое дно, на котором он никогда не был, которое было ему так… Чуждо? Лже-чуждо? Но почему же тогда оно так манило? Почему ему нравится испытанное с Морганом и хочется больше и большего, и отринуть это не получается?   
Почему…?   
Почему ему от этого не по себе и он не осознает, что испытывает кроме злости за свой порыв кое-что еще – тонкое, жалящее, пугающее его?   
Почему…?   
Потерев переносицу, Джеймс нехотя встал и пошатнулся. Ухватившись руками о стол, мужчина почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает горький ком от тошноты. Нужно было прекращать так много пить. Нужно было прекращать думать о черт знает чём и занять делами.  
Переждав когда неприятные ощущения улягутся, мужчина полностью выпрямился, а затем не твердым шагом направился к двери во двор.   
Следующие десять минут были полны тишины не проснувшегося города, единением с бочкой, до краев наполненной водой; дрожью пальцев, расстегивающих жилетку и рубашку; мурашками, кусающими голую спину и плечи холодными иглами.   
Оперевшись о бортики, шериф посмотрел в темную воду и увидел человека со следами явного запоя на лице, с впалыми щеками, с более четко вырисовавшимися морщинами вокруг глаз, недельной колючей щетиной, со спутанными отросшими до плеч волосами. И уставшим взглядом, отражающим душевные терзания.   
Дотронувшись кончиками пальцев до подбородка, Джеймс нахмурился, еще с минуту разглядывая свое отражение. Во что же он превращает себя?   
Коротко вдохнув, Фостер окунул голову в холодную воду по шею. В ушах зашумело, звуки отдалились. Вода резанула по глазам, но Джеймс терпел и смотрел лишь вперед, в темноту, на дно бочки.   
Прошло не меньше минуты, и мужчина дернулся назад, частично проливая воды на землю. Запрокинув голову и широко распахнув глаза, он дышал ртом. Жадно, прерывисто и быстро. Холодные капли жалили и стекали по лицу, волосам на шею, плечи, спину; капали на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь.   
Алкогольная муть отступала. Но головная боль оставалась. Как и мысли…   
Мысли никуда не делись: не остались в этой воде, не смылись ею, не очистились.   
Зачерпнув воду, Фостер умылся и зачесал влажные волосы назад. Затем привел себя в относительный порядок и, оставив шляпу в участке, направился в сторону салуна. Нужно было наконец-то нормально поесть и прекратить все это дерьмо с самоедством и глупыми размышлениями.  
Однако дойти и спокойно позавтракать ему было не суждено. Стоило Фостеру выйти на середину улицы, как с противоположной стороны раздались выкрики.   
\- Эй! Эй, вы! Вы местный шериф? - полноватый мужчина с подкрученными усами, заспешил к Джеймсу, размахивая руками.   
Котелок, жилет с пиджаком и брюки выдавали в нем жителя такого города, как Блекстоун или Сант-Дени. А красные пятна на лице, сбитый ворот рубашки и грязь на ботинках - то, что прошел пешком он уже немало.  
\- Меня ограбили! Ограбили!  
\- Чтоб тебя... - поморщившись, Джеймс сбавил шаг и выдохнул сквозь зубы.   
Голова раскалывалась, но работа оставалась работой. Как и надежда на то, что этот человек не будет также громко орать, стоя рядом.  
\- Шериф Джеймс Фостер. Я Вас слушаю.  
\- Не надо слушать, надо действовать! - добежав до представителя закона, мужчина вытащил из кармана посеревший платок и вытер с лица пот, пытаясь перевести дух от усталости, - Меня зовут Льюис О'нелл, я занимаюсь строительством домой. Меня ограбили! Я ехал со стройматериалами, и какие-то недоноски выскочили из-за камней, наставили на меня оружие и забрали моих лошадей, повозку, вещи, все документы! Я требую, чтобы вы немедленно нашли их и вернули мою собственность!   
Джеймс тяжело вздохнул. Мало того, что голос толстяка бил по ушам, так еще и говорил он неразборчиво и быстро. Слишком быстро для сегодняшнего утра.   
\- Мистер О’нелл, успокойтесь. Что у вас украли? И где это произошло?  
\- Стойматериалы, я уже сказал, неужели вы меня не слушаете?! Я строю дома, у меня небольшой бизнес. Это произошло... По дороге... За мостом, я ехал рядом с лесом. Они вылетели со всех сторон и все забрали. Я уверен, что это дело рук моего конкурента - Гевина Роуза! Он заплатил этим ублюдкам, чтобы меня обокрали.  
\- Свидетели? – читая недопонимание на лице Льюиса, Фостер терпеливо потер переносицу, - Свидетели, мистер Онелл. Кто-нибудь может подтвердить ваши слова?  
\- А моего слова в этой стране уже недостаточно? Я ехал один, я всегда перевожу стройматериалы один, выбирая безопасные дороги. Ни единого раза на меня не нападали. Но в этот.... В этот постарался сукин сын Роуз, - мужчина сжал руки и забормотал в сторону, - Это его рук дела и моя собственность уже на полпути к нему. Пустит на свои второсортные дома, грязный ублюдок. Конечно, зачем тратиться, когда можно обокрасть честных людей.  
\- Мистер О'нелл, - кашлянув, Джеймс вернул к себе внимание бизнесмена, - Хорошо. Кхм. Документы, накладные, что-то у вас осталось при себе? Где точно произошло ограбление? Сколько было людей? Вы запомнили их лица, сможете опознать?  
\- Мальчик, ты меня не слышишь? У меня забрали все! - Льюис воскликнул и на эмоциях, сунув руки в карманы, вывернул их, демонстрируя пустоту, - Меня обчистили до последнего завалявшегося цента!  
Отдернув ткань не заправленных карманов и заходив туда-сюда, мужчина сложил руки в замок за спиной. Моральное состояние было настолько расшатано, что пойти в участок шерифа, а не разбираться прямо посреди города, он не подумал.  
\- Лица, ха! Когда вы последний раз видели грабителей с открытыми лицами? Было...Трое, может быть четверо... Я не особо оглядывался, мне дорога голова на плечах! Они забрали повозку, лошадей, все... Господи, - О’нелл схватился за голову, - У меня заказан этот дом, все должно быть готово в срок, моя репутация...  
\- И кого мне, блять, искать? Ветра в поле?! Черта лысого с Вашими досками и кирпичами?! – взорвался Фостер, - Что я предъявлю этому вашему Роузу? Предположения и догадки, мистер О’Нелл?! Вы ни место, ни даже число нападавших не можете назвать точно! Что говорить об отличительных чертах грабителей в виде голоса, косоглазия, шепелявости или еще черт знает чего! У меня нет ни средств, ни людей, чтобы отправить их прочесывать дороги и леса в поисках каких-либо следов. Знаете сколько таких повозок в день проезжает по дорогам в окрестностях Кейптауна? Дальше на запад целый город строят у шахт, мистер О’Нелл. Что вы мне предлагаете?!   
Сузив глаза, Джеймс стиснул руки в кулаки и задержал дыхание, чтобы успокоиться. Но у него не получалось.   
Опешив от тирады и поведения шерифа, Льюис открыл рот и, чуть помедлив, закрыл. Ор немного привел его в чувства, однако обернулось это отнюдь не в пользу Фостера.  
Кашлянув, заправив карманы и перекатившись с пятки на мысок и обратно, полный мужчина подкрутил усы и прищурился, совсем недобро посмотрев на Джеймса.  
\- То есть_что_вам делать, как шерифу, вы не в курсе? Не знаете, как проводятся расследования и прочее, м? – постепенно повышая голос, он оглянулся по сторонам, - Может быть в этом городе есть кто-то, кто знает, что можно сделать?!  
\- Кхм. Я знаю.  
О, Джеймсу не нужно было даже смотреть. Этот голос он знал до зубного скрипа.   
Выйдя из салуна еще почти в самом начале уличного "представления", Артур наблюдал за развитием разговора с крыльца, оперевшись локтями о перила. Если у шерифа Кейптауна действительно возникали сложности с такого рода проблемой, то у Моргана их не было.   
\- Что Вы хотите, мистер...?  
\- Отлично. Смотрите, шериф... - выделив последнее, Льюис указал на Моргана, - Тут есть люди, которые знают, что делать.  
Тут же оставив Фостера, мужчина направился к охотнику.  
\- Любезнейший. Верните мою собственность, и переубивайте этих негодяев к чертовой матери! Они забрали повозку и, уверен, не далеко на ней уехали. Этот сукин сын Роуз строится вниз по реке, не доезжая Бригстона. Они наверняка направились в ту сторону.  
Услышанное заставило Джеймса дернуть уголком губ.   
\- Джентльмены, надеюсь, Вам не стоит напоминать, что чинить разборки и устраивать самосуд в моем городе крайне не осмотрительно?   
Обращаясь больше к Артуру, чем к Льюису, Джеймс сверлил его потемневшим взглядом.   
\- Что же вы предлагаете мне делать, если по вашим словам закон никак не может защитить мои нарушенные права и вернуть украденное? - мгновенно переключившись на Фостера, Льюис скептично усмехнулся.  
\- Я не сказал, что закон не может защитить ваши права, черт возьми. Я…   
\- Я верну вам вашу собственность, не переживайте, - перебив Джеймса, Артур неспешно выпрямился и пошел вдоль перил, - А касательно людей, которые напали на вас... то их предадут суду, верно, шериф?  
Спускаясь по деревянным ступеням, Артур положил руки на пояс. Кобура с револьвером чуть покачивались при каждом неторопливом шаге. Остановившись ровно напротив Фостера, охотник развел руками и приподнял плечи, изображая само благочестие.  
\- Что мне мешает проехаться мимо и просто осмотреться? Это свободная страна.  
\- Надеюсь ваше «просто осмотреться», мистер Морган, будет в рамках закона, - сквозь зубы отозвался Джеймс.  
\- Конеееечно, шериф. Даже не сомневайтесь.   
Отвязав своего коня от коновязи, Артур забрался в седло и поправил шляпу.   
\- Я не останусь в долгу, мистер Морган, и щедро заплачу, - поспешил Льюис напоследок «простимулировал» охотника еще больше, - Я буду здесь… Все равно идти мне больше некуда.   
Морган кивнул и, повернув коня к выезду из Кейптауна, пришпорил его, срываясь с места.  
  
Повозка остановилась перед участком шерифа после захода солнца.   
Льюис О’нелл оказался прав – украденное действительно везли вниз по реке. Грабителей было трое, но к стройке Роуза они не подъезжали: остановились у разрушенного дома на полпути, вероятно, чтобы не компрометировать заказчика.   
Слезая с козел и обходя торчащие доски, Артур отвязал веревку и дернул сидящего грабителя на себя. Чтобы свести на «нет» возможность сомнительного побега, охотник не только связал ему руки вдоль тела, но и привязал второй конец веревки к креплению у колеса. Так что, выпрыгнув, человек бы тащился за повозкой на привязи.   
\- Идем.  
\- Нахер иди.  
\- Язык развязался, а? – усмехнувшись, Морган дернул его сильнее, повалив на бок между досками.   
Подтащив к краю и перехватив молодого парня за ворот, Артур скинул его на дорогу. Упав, как мешок с дерьмом, тот заскулил, пытаясь подтянуть ноги к груди и перетерпеть боль в плече и боку. Но мужчина подхватил его подмышку и поставил на ноги, толкнув в сторону участка шерифа.   
\- Давай, пошевеливайся. Не надо было от мамкиной юбки отходить.   
Открыв дверь и войдя первым, Морган подтащил за собой спотыкающегося пленника, так и нарывающегося на удар под дых.   
\- Шериф, тут один парень хочет подписать признание, - приобняв его за отбитое плечо, Артур бодро хлопнул по нему.   
\- Тц…Я-я ничего не…  
\- Ну что ты, приятель. Мы же все с тобой обсудили. Ты даже раскаиваешься и готов рассказать о том, кто подбил тебя на все это.   
Пихнув побитого парня к столу Фостера, Морган поправил шляпу и положил руки на пояс.   
Льюис, который как минимум с наступлением вечера обосновался в участке шерифа, подскочил со своего места и, глянув в окно, бросился на улицу.   
\- О, какое облегчение. Мистер Морган, спасибо. Спасибо.   
Проводив мужчину взглядом и смотря за ним через незакрытую дверь, Артур почесал щетинистый подбородок.  
\- Все цело. Господи, какое счастье, что вы откликнулись на мой зов, - продолжало доноситься с улицы.  
\- А где остальные?   
\- Они оказались не совсем дружелюбны, - переведя взгляд на Фостера, Артур повел рукой, сперва указывая жестом на связанного парня, а затем на ружье, висевшее на стене за стулом шерифа, - Начали нервничать, схватились за оружие.   
Цокнув языком и еще раз посмотрев на грабителя, Морган дотронулся кончиками указательного и среднего пальцев до края шляпы и отсалютовал Джеймсу.  
\- Ну, я пойду. Хорошего вечера, шериф.   
\- И Вам, мистер Морган.   
Артур вполне мог не услышать ответа. Уж больно вкрадчивым был тон шерифа.   
Проводив уходящего мужчину взглядом, Фостер на долю секунды прикрыл глаза.   
\- Эй, шериф! Может это… Ну, отпустишь? Это все неправда! Этот козел все придумал! Это вообще он украл! Да… Он украл, а я…  
\- Конечно, а ты мимо проезжал и хотел помочь разобраться.   
Стиснув зубы, Джеймс поднялся и, схватив парня за локоть, подтолкнул к камерам.  
\- Эй-эй… Да я…  
\- Заткнись.  
В висках снова начинала расползаться тупая ноющая боль.  
Прижав бандита лицом к прутьям, Фостер перерезал веревку на его руках и тут же перехватил за шею. Сдавив посильнее, удерживая, шериф толкнул ногой дверь камеры.   
\- Ммм-н-гх….Я правда не виноват! Я не при делах, шериф! Шериф? Шериф, послушайте меня!   
\- Заткнись, твою мать! - рявкнув и втолкнув парня в камеру, Джеймс захлопнул за ним дверь и запер ее на замок, - Завтра с тобой разберемся. 

***

  
\- Держи рукоять не слишком крепко, но и не слабо, это влияет на бросок, - передав за рукоять нож Лесли, Артур встал ему за спину.  
После спасения от Хэммиша мальчишка тянулся к Моргану при любом удобном случае и постоянно просил обучить чему-либо полезному. Мать сперва не одобряла этого общения и стремлений сына, но потом смирилась и, хоть продолжала с настороженностью смотреть на охотника, больше не пыталась бросаться на него с обвинениями или угрозами.   
В свою очередь Артура Лесли тоже не сильно напрягал, а его приветственный крик через весь город даже забавлял. Мальчишка напоминал ему Джека Марстона и, несмотря на то, что Моргану не нравились в свое время просьбы Абигейл побыть «нянькой» и провести время с мальчиком вместо его отца, сейчас все воспринималось иначе.   
\- Одна нога сзади, вторая впереди. Но вес здесь – поправив стойку и похлопав ладонью по бедру опорной ноги Лесли, Артур взял его за запястье, показывая дальнейшее движение руки, - Поднимаешь руку перед собой, локоть сгибаешь так, чтобы нож был на уровне головы. Когда делаешь бросок, как я показывал, переносишь вес на переднюю ногу и выпускаешь нож, когда рука распрямилась в локте.   
Отработав с парнишкой «выкидывающее» движение несколько раз, Артур отошел в сторону и скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за тем, как Лесли делает его самостоятельно.  
\- Вот так, дядя Морган? – крайне сосредоточенно отрабатывая будущий бросок, Лесли даже не отводил взгляда от дерева, в которое они договорились целиться.   
\- Хорошо. Когда рука вытянута в направлении цели, а запястье абсолютно прямое, просто позволь ножу выскользнуть из ладони. Загибай запястье ближе к предплечью, так нож будет проворачиваться в воздухе быстрее.  
Нож полетел дугой и ударился о кору дуба, падая на землю. Насупившись, юный Бун дошел до дерева, поднял оружие и вернулся к линии, начерченной Морганом на земле краем сапога. Второй бросок вышел немного лучше, но острие лезвия воткнулось в землю перед деревом. Третий – с повышенной силой ударился рукояткой о цель.   
Раз за разом у мальчишки ничего не получалось и это начинало жутко раздражать. Нарастающая злость от неудач ухода в силу броска, но выходило отчего-то только хуже, хотя Лесли казалось, что должно было быть наоборот. Артур стоял молча и наблюдал за ним, ни поправляя, ни советуя, что тоже вызывало у парнишки долю негодования.   
\- Дерьмо! – не сдержавшись при очередном провале, в котором нож вовсе пролетел мимо дерева, Лесли стиснул зубы. Все оказалось куда сложнее, чем было на первый взгляд.   
Азарт, плескавшийся в глазах, постепенно угасал. Однако сдаваться так скоро Бун не собирался, хоть его и сильно тревожило то, что мистеру Моргану может надоесть и он решит, что Лесли никчемен и не заслуживает того, чтобы на него и дальше тратили время.   
\- В метании ножей важна точность, а не сила, - наконец нарушивший молчание Артур неожиданно оказался перебит раздавшимся из-за спины девчачьим голосом.  
\- Лесли… Лесли, Лесли!   
Заставив Моргана с мальчишкой обернуться, сводная сестра Лесли, которой недавно исполнилось семь, остановилась рядом. Внимательные светло-серые глаза уставились на брата.  
\- Лесли… А что ты делаешь?   
\- Я занят, Мари. Иди к маме.   
\- Но я хочу с тобой… - насупившись, она перевела взгляд на стоящего рядом мужчину и горестно вздохнула. Будучи необычайно артистичной Мария уже с пятилетнего возраста умудрялась кокетничать и «драматично» расстраиваться, когда что-то выходило не так, как ей хотелось бы.   
\- А мама говорит к незнакомцам не подходить! Я ей все расскажу.  
\- Дядя Морган не незнакомец!   
Перехватив нож удобнее, Лесли прищурился, и, согнув руку в локте, сделал новый бросок. По-прежнему не слишком удачно, но определенно лучше, чем в последние несколько раз. За важной походкой по направлению к дереву, мальчик старался скрыть раздражение, усилившееся появлением младшей сестры.   
\- А зачем тебе нож…? Это не игрушка, папа тебя наругает!   
\- Я не играюсь. Дядя Морган учит меня метать ножи. Я уже взрослый и должен уметь это делать, - возвращаясь на исходную позицию и вертя в руках оружие, Лесли нахмурился, а затем внезапно с нескрываемым восхищением и уверенностью добавил, - А когда я вырасту, то обязательно стану как дядя Морган и буду охотиться на плохих людей!   
На такое заявление Артур удивленно вскинул бровь и засмеялся.   
\- Ты бы повременил с этим, парень… - взъерошив светлые пряди на макушке юного Буна, Морган оказался еще под более пристальными вниманием маленькой Марии.   
\- А можно я тоже попробую… дядя Морган?   
Поинтересовавшись, девочка посмотрела на нож в руках брата и вернула взгляд к Артуру. Метание ножей как таковое её не интересовало, но для похвалы она готова была поучаствовать в этой игре.   
\- Нет! Иди к маме, Мари! Это не девчачье дело.   
Лесли ревниво вспыхнул, прекрасно зная свою сестру и её умение перетягивать внимание. Так постоянно было с его отчимом – Джеком. Правда, тот приходился Марии родным отцом... Но позволять ей провернуть подобное с Артуром мальчишка не собирался. Уж слишком хорошо он знал этот взгляд.   
\- Давай, Мари. Ступай к маме. Помоги приготовить ужин и убрать, или что там еще делают женщины. Уходи, Мари, - принявшись подталкивать сопротивляющуюся сестру в сторону дома, Бун зашипел от удара острого локтя в бок. Не собираясь сдаваться, он схватил сестру за руку и потянул в сторону дома, попутно оттаскивая ее подальше от Моргана.  
\- Эй, эй! - прервав возню и выхватив нож из руки Лесли за лезвие, Артур повысил голос, - Хватит.   
Дети притихли и насупились, недовольно смотря друг на друга.  
\- Это действительно занятие не для маленьких дам, девочка, - постаравшись смягчить обиду, Морган протянул нож обратно Лесли.  
\- Вот именно. Уходи, - пробормотал юный Бун в адрес сестры.   
Та приоткрыла рот от накатывающего чувства несправедливость, сжала кулачки и топнула ногой.   
\- Вот и пойду! И нажалуюсь! И дядя Морган твой чужак!  
\- Дура! – полетело уже вслед убегающей девочке.   
\- Эй! Это же твоя сестра, - Артур слегка нахмурился, но в чем-то понимая Лесли.   
\- Не сестра она мне.   
\- Хм… Ладно, попробуй бросить еще раз.   
Покрутив в руках нож, Лесли задумался.   
\- Дядя Морган… А вы ведь бросаете не так. Я видел… Если я так сделаю у меня получится, правда? Я смогу? Прямо как вы?   
Перехватывая лезвие за острие, мальчик пытливо уставился на Артура, совершенно не думая о том, что можно пораниться.  
\- Есть разные способы, но учиться лучше и безопаснее всего с этого, - отрицательно качнув головой, Артур указал на дерево, - Пробуй.   
Мальчишка поджал губы и снова сделал неудачный бросок, попав в основание дуба. Энтузиазм угас окончательно, плечи Буна поникли. Потерев шею, Морган направился к дереву сам. Подняв нож, мужчина в размышлении покрутил его руке и вернулся к Лесли.   
\- Ладно, попробуй так, - протянув оружие лезвием вперед, Артур на мгновение отвел руку от мальчишеских пальцев, - но осторожно. Так очень легко порезаться.  
Объяснив, как именно нужно держать и бросать нож в таком положении, охотник сделал шаг назад. Мальчик прицелился, прищурив глаз и прикусив губу, и бросил. Нож прокрутился в воздухе и вонзился острием в кору, чуть ниже намеченной точки.   
\- Хах, а неплохо, - пораженно усмехнувшись, Артур одобрительно хлопнул засиявшего Лесли по плечу.   
Мальчик побежал к дереву и, вытащив нож из коры, азартно покрутил его в руках.   
\- Дядя Морган, а стрелять …?  
\- Эй!   
Неожиданный окрик прервал Лесли и заставил его обернуться.   
\- Что здесь происходит? - поравнявшись с Артуром, Фостер подметил оружие в руках мальчика и перевел взгляд на многолетний дуб с импровизированной мишенью.   
Пятью минутами ранее случайно заметив Мари Бун, бегущую в слезах домой, Джеймс остановил ее и присел на корточки, интересуясь в чем дело. Короткий рассказ заставил его поджать губы. Легонько поддев девочку пальцем по носу, шериф постарался её успокоить, а затем отпустил, направившись к заброшенному участку с покосившимся домом у черты города.   
\- Дядя Морган учит меня бросать нож! А потом и стрелять научит. Правда, дядя Морган?   
Шериф, как и Лесли, перевел взгляд на Артура. Но в отличие от Буна восторга и радости не испытывал. Смотря как волкодав на волка, Джеймс только и ждал возможности сцепиться с Артуром.   
\- Только если родители будут не против, парень, - усмехнувшись простоте мальчишки, Артур пересекся с недовольным взглядом шерифа и кашлянул.   
\- У него неплохо получается.  
От новой похвалы, глаза Лесли вспыхнули, а щеки раскраснелись. Схватившись за лезвие ножа, он встал в стойку, повернувшись к дереву.   
\- Мистер Фостер, смотрите, как я умею! - сосредоточившись, мальчик прицелился и метнул нож.   
Попав в мишень, Бун расправил плечи и гордо глянул на взрослых мужчин, но почти сразу осекся, поскольку шериф не сводил взгляда с Артура. А значит….  
\- Мистер Фостер, Вы не смотрели! Я…. Я сейчас! Смотрите. Смотрите внимательно, как я умею!  
Побежав к дереву, Лесли уперся левой рукой в дерево прямо под лезвием и бездумно дернул нож вниз, рассекая кожу между указательным и большим пальцем.   
Вскрик заставил мужчин вздрогнуть и одновременно поспешить к нему.   
\- Что случилось, парень? – подбежав и взяв мальчишку за плечо, Морган повернул его к себе. Лесли стиснул пальцы в кулак и прижал руку к груди, зажимая порез. Молча и лишь ниже опуская голову, он пытался сдержать слезы, а потом не мог выдавить из себя не слова.   
\- Дай посмотрю, - нахмурившись, Артур бескомпромиссно потянул к себе дрожащую кисть и недовольно цокнул языком. Порез казался не таким глубоким, но место было болезненным и сильно кровоточило.  
\- Черт. Сильно болит, да?   
Лесли судорожно шмыгнул носом и кивнул, поджимая губы. От напряжения и сдерживаемых слез его тело едва заметно подрагивало. Кровь разбегалась струйками по тыльной стороне ладони, стекала на запястье и капала с пальцев.   
Ругательство шерифа не достигло ушей мальчика. Джеймс вовремя взял себя в руки, не дав злости прорваться. Хотя очень уж хотелось схватить Артура за грудки, оттолкнуть подальше и озвучить своим мысли: «Если бы не ты, то этого не было, черт бы тебя подрал! Что ты вечно суешь везде свой нос?!».   
\- Никакого огнестрельного оружия. Хватило и ножа. Ясно? - вопрос касался в большей степени Лесли, и Фостер посмотрел на него, дожидаясь понимающего кивка, - Доктор Лоуренс осмотрит твою руку и …   
\- Нет, мистер Фостер… Не надо. Правда, - Бун прикусил губу и шмыгнул носом, отрицательно качнув головой на предложение шерифа, - Все хорошо.   
Виноватый взгляд, прячущийся за опущенной головой, настороженно перешел с земли на Артура.   
Лесли очень не хотелось, чтобы Морган разозлился и посчитал его ни на что неспособным из-за этой оплошности. Или еще того хуже - не захотел бы больше его ни учить, ни рассказывал что-либо.   
\- Ничего. Все в порядке, - заметив взгляд мальчишки, Артур ободряюще потрепал его по плечу и достал из сумки флягу с водой, - Просто надо не спешить и думать, что ты делаешь. Давай, промоем.   
Прохладная вода полилась на рану. Лесли дернулся и всхлипнул, но тут же собрался и максимально выпрямил руку, чтобы смыть кровь. Пусть порез и жгло, а движение пальцев приносило острую «разрывающую» боль, все действительно оказалось не так страшно. К тому же он мужчина и должен терпеть.   
\- Ну вот и все, - перетянув в довершении порез бинтом, Морган выпустил руку мальчика и поправил на себе шляпу, - Дома еще раз промоешь и обработаешь, как следует.   
\- Ага, - прочистив горло, Бун глянул на охотника исподлобья и шмыгнул носом. Повернув руку в одну, затем в другую сторону, сжав и разжав пальцы, Лесли повел плечами и наклонился, поднимая нож с земли.   
\- Спасибо. Все в порядке, - во взгляде и движениях проявилась какая-то уверенность и нежелание отступать, в спокойном, чуть тихом голосе – взрослость, - Сейчас я еще раз попробую, буду аккуратнее. Смотрите, мистер Фостер.   
Но нож не успел полететь к своей цели.   
Перехватив руку Буна, Джеймс потянул из его пальцев оружие.   
\- Нет, Лесли.   
\- Мистер Фостер?   
Мальчишка чуть крепче сжал лезвие, не выпуская.   
\- Довольно, Лесли. Дай мне нож.   
\- Но…мистер Фостер…?   
\- Лесли, - повторив с раздражением, Джеймс дернул уголком губ.   
\- Но я правда могу. Аккуратно, как учил дядя Морган…  
\- Я сказал довольно!   
«Дядя Морган» хлестнуло по сознанию. Повысив голос, Фостер не обратил внимание на расползающуюся мрачность на лице Лесли.   
– Иди домой и помоги своей матери, парень. У «дяди Моргана» есть СВОИ дела, не так ли… Мистер Морган?  
Артур, пристально наблюдающий за разрешением ситуации, положил руки на пояс и полностью повернулся к шерифу, вглядываясь в его лицо.   
Молчание продлилось всего несколько секунд, но ощущение складывалось иное.  
\- Вообще-то нет. Я был ничем не занят, поэтому решил помочь Лесли с тем, о чем он меня долгое время просил.  
\- Лесли… Иди к матери, - не отрывая взгляда от Моргана, Фостер неосознанно крепче сжал рукоять ножа. Его… провоцировали? Какого черта творил этот ублюдок?   
Медленно, очень медленно по лицу шерифа поползла кривая усмешка. Нет-нет, еще раз как с тем бизнесменом он не позволит себя опрокинуть.   
\- Но… - постарался вклиниться Лесли и тут же вздрогнул.   
\- Домой, парень! Быстро! Нам с «дядей Морганом» надо поговорить.   
Джеймс уже готов был схватить мальчишку за ворот и подтолкнуть в сторону дома, однако Бун выпустил нож.  
Пнув ногой камешек, Лесли убрал не раненную руку в карман и крайне враждебно посмотрел на шерифа. Казалось, будь он взрослее, то непременно бы полез выяснять отношения с мужчиной.   
\- Мистер Фостер – плохой, - буркнул он угрюмо, – До свидания, дядя Морган.   
Джеймс едва сдержал рычание, глядя в спину удаляющегося ребенка. Нож с силой вошел в ствол дерева.   
Фостера не заботило, что Лесли назвал его «плохим». Ему было наплевать на это. Но вот влияние Моргана выбешивало.   
Дернув головой в сторону охотника, Джеймс осознал, что от нахлынувшей ярости задержал дыхание. Пальцы сжали рукоять до побеления костяшек.   
\- Морган… - процедив сквозь зубы, шериф повернул голову к Артуру.  
Охотник в свою очередь, посмотрев на нож, также вернул взгляд к Форстеру. Чуть склонив голову на бок, он прицокнул языком и едва заметно сощурился:   
\- В чем дело, шериф?   
Внутренне вздрогнув, Джеймс словно очнулся от вопроса. В одно мгновение, осмотрев Моргана с головы до ног, он собрался высказать всё, что думает об охотнике, но … нет, не сказал. Не успел.   
Желание набить Артуру морду в секунду смешалось с внутренним голодом и чернильно-красным маревом жажды. Вот он, Артур Морган, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Вот оно колено в первые секунды сгиба к началу движения, вот пятка сапога отрывается от земли на скудные миллиметры.  
Джеймс хотел было шагнуть вперед, поддаться этому влечению. Но страх окатил с головы до пят, так и не понятый самим Фостером. Казалось, что волоски на загривке встали дыбом, как у животного, а сердце загнанно забилось в груди, гулко отдаваясь пульсом в виски. Во рту пересохло, и сказать что-то оказалось выше его сил.   
Пальцы, сжимающие нож, начали болеть от напряжения.  
«Какого хера?!» – опомнившись, шериф прикусил до боли внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не взорваться от ярости из-за собственной тяги, - «Какого, мать твою, хера снова…?!»   
\- Все ведь «в порядке», - словно издеваясь, дополнил Артур, не отрывая взгляда от мужчины.  
\- Да. В порядке.   
Сцедив слова, Фостер не пытался скрыть обратного. Если бы он был бандитом или просто другим, то, скорее всего, нож уже пошел бы в ход.   
\- Не привязывайте к себе Лесли Буна, у него есть отчим. А у вас нет дома. Сегодня вы здесь, а завтра снова с какими-то индейцами.   
Не собираясь находиться дольше в компании Моргана, Фостер двинулся вперед, грубо задев охотника плечом.   
\- Хорошего дня, мистер Морган.  
Отшатнувшись от удара, Артур чуть опустил голову, «проглатывая» жест шерифа. А затем обернулся и, смотря ему в след, ухмыльнулся и задумчиво потер подбородок.

***

  
Дверь в участок открылась без стука. Приподнимая голову, Джеймс коротко фыркнул и потянулся к бутылке. Рука замерла над столом, дрогнула и продолжила свой путь к цели. Виски наполнил стакан до краев.   
Разговоров вести совсем не хотелось, поэтому мужчина склонялся к тому, чтобы выставить вошедшего вон. Откинувшись на спинку стула, шериф похлопал рукой по нагрудному карману. Не найдя сигарет, он потер переносицу и бросил немного расплывчатый взгляд на стол.   
Пачки нигде не было.   
\- О как.... Занятно.   
Повернув стул спинкой вперед, Данко сел и прицокнул языком, посмотрев на полупустую бутылку. Картина была довольно привычная, но уж слишком зачастившая. И помощнику шерифа не нравилось.   
Наблюдая за тем, как Фостер опрокидывает в себя все содержимое стакана за раз, мужчина задумчиво хмыкнул и почесал подбородок.  
\- Ты почему не в салуне? Время позднее, вполне можно развеяться.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- А по тебе-то не скажешь. Давай, вставай и пошли.  
\- Нет настроения.   
\- Гм. Но пить настроение у тебя есть?   
\- Иди к черту, Данко.   
Мексиканец замолчал, разглядывая друга. Они вместе выросли, вместе в детстве сбегали к реке и просеивали грязь в поисках золота. Вместе первый раз закурили, стащив сигареты у отца Джеймса. Обсуждали первый поцелуй с девчонкой. Вместе учились стрелять и управлять лошадью. Данко знал достаточно много о своем компадре* шерифе Кейптауна.   
И смотря на него сейчас, мексиканец понимал, что что-то не так. Случилось нечто серьёзное, раз тот выглядит настолько уставшим и прикладывается к стакану больше обычного.   
\- Джеймс. Ты же не ездил к своей гарпии.  
\- Мн, нет. Данко, какого хрена тебе надо? Ты… Это, иди, а… – оторвавшись от рассматривания бутылки, Фостер перевел взгляд на мексиканца и поджал губы. Он и правда не хотел идти в салун. Но причина была иная – пересекаться раз за разом с Морганом было… Сложно.   
Эмоции не угасали, как ни рассчитывал на это шериф. Они наоборот вспыхивали, жгли, терзали. Пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой Джеймс давно не был и прекрасно понимал, что с ним происходит. Но легче от этого не становилось.   
\- Ты пьешь который день будто что-то случилось. Что-то… с Катрин? Бриджит выставила новые требования? Эта конченная стерва и проститутка…  
\- Эй, ты говоришь о матери моей дочери!  
\- Ой, да брось Джеймс, этой суке в юбке…  
\- Данко, она мать моей дочери! Закрой свой рот!  
\- Блять, Джейми, ты что до сих пор влюблен в неё? Тебе мозги отбило и ты поэтому пьешь не просыхая? Ты кого защищаешь?! – вспыхнув, Данко вскочил со стула и прошелся по комнате.   
Он всегда был таким, сколько знал его Фостер. Если сам Джеймс был похож на веющую тяжелым спокойствием воду, притихший в выжидании океан, то Данко был гребаным фитилем взрывчатки. Горел, искрил, норовил взорвать все вокруг от одного щелчка пальцев. Он не мог промолчать. Погладив тонкие усы, мексиканец развернулся и разъяренно уставился на друга.   
Секундное рассматривание завершилось всплеском рук и громким:  
\- О! Ты что… Действительно до сих пор любишь её?  
\- Я не…  
\- Блять, Джейми, она бросила тебя. Променяла на платья, сраные бантики и толстопузого богача с кошельком побольше, а ты тут убиваешься по этой шлю…  
\- Да не убиваюсь я по ней! – вскочив и громко хлопнув ладонями по столу, оперевшись о него, Джеймс коротко рыкнул.   
Выпитое било в голову: комната в глазах пошатнулась, муть смазала четкую картинку. Не в силах стоять на ногах, Фостер почти упал на стул.   
\- То есть ты напиваешься не из-за неё. Хм.  
Если Данко начинал искать причину любого действия, то его было не остановить. Фостер знал это выражение лица и жест, когда мексиканец начинал потирать подбородок и приглаживать усы. Лениво махнув рукой в сторону друга, как бы говоря «Отвали от меня», Джеймс потянулся к бутылке и плеснул себе ещё виски.  
\- Кто она?   
\- Данко…  
\- Она что, настолько хорошенькая, что ты прямо запал?   
Качав головой, Фостер не собирался отвечать на глупые вопросы.   
\- Ну, рассказывай! Кто разбил сердце ледяного шерифа Кейптауна? То-то я смотрю ты в том месяце зачастил в Блэкстоун! Хорошая девка, да? Ну, у неё какие, большие?   
Поведя недоуменно бровью на вопросы мексиканца, Джеймс опрокинул в себя очередную порцию виски и прижал тыльную сторону ладони к губам. Алкоголь пошел не в то горло и обжег слизистую, в глазах защипало.   
\- Ну, какие, Фостер?!  
\- Что какие…? Мн, блять…   
\- Ну, они… - обрисовав руками груди, Данко похабно улыбнулся и тут же нахмурился, встречаясь взглядом с Фостером, – Что? Меньше? Хм…   
Зарычав недовольно, Джеймс закатил глаза и повернул голову в сторону.   
\- Ещё меньше?!   
Видя, что друг просто молчит и не реагирует, Данко посмотрел на свои руки и помял пальцами воздух, словно представлял те самые груди. Хмурясь несколько секунд, он скривился и неверяще уставился на шерифа.   
\- Эм… Джеймс, она что, плоская, как доска? Ты же всегда любил крепенькие, как у твоей стервы жены…   
От услышанного шериф подавился и закашлялся, секунду спустя принимаясь стучать себя по грудной клетке. Перед глазами невольно нарисовался Морган. Которого, никак нельзя было назвать обладателем «круглых, как мячики» прелестей. Но одного воспоминания хватило, чтобы тяжело сглотнуть и взглядом сдать себя Данко с потрохами.   
\- Пон-я-я-тно. И какая она? Как в постели? Горяча, как необъезженная кобылка? Целуется так, что душу высасывает?  
\- Хорошо целу…Кхм-кхм, - кашлянув и одернув себя, Джеймс разъяренно посмотрел на мексиканца.   
Тот умел развязывать язык роем вопросов, особенно когда шериф был пьян. Но говорить о том, каков Морган, Фостер совершенно не собирался. Хоть его и окатило жаром с головы до ног от невольно влияющих предположений Данко о «девушке», воскрешающих охотника перед глазами. С его кусачими поцелуями.  
\- О, значит у неё славный рот.  
\- Блять, Данко…  
\- Ну, кто она? Чья-то милая дочка? Или… Не говори, что эта та шлюха, к которой ты ездишь раз в месяц! Я тебе вот, что скажу, друг. Если да – то ты идиот. Я говорил тебе, их надо всегда менять. Приестся, влезет под шкуру, и всё. Как паразит. Хотя они, шлюхи, умелые сучки. Так подставляются и такое вытворяют, что встает на раз плюнуть…. Мда, Джейми, но все же… Плоскогрудая? Я не ожидал!   
\- Если ты не заткнешься, то я помогу тебе выйти, Данко.   
Фостер предупреждающе посмотрел на Кабрера и потянулся к сигарете, предложенной им в знак примирения. Пальцы мазнули по папиросе, но в эту же секунду она ускользнула вверх, оставляя шерифа ни с чем.   
\- Так все же, шлюха или нет? Я в отличие от Карла могу дать дельный совет, Джеймс. Слушать нашего пройдоху – себе хуже делать, - теплая улыбка мексиканца не спасла от раздраженного рыка Фостера.   
Сигарета была отнята, а сам Данко рассмеялся, хоть глаза его и остались серьёзными.   
\- Ты слишком много пьешь, Джеймс.  
\- Отъебись, Данко.   
\- Неужели все так серьёзно?   
\- Да не знаю я! - глаза Фостера потемнели от злости, - Чего ты хочешь услышать от меня? Шел к своей Рут? Так иди, а меня в покое оставь! Если у тебя нет серьёзного дела или причины для разговора, то проваливай!   
Сбив стакан со стола в порыве эмоций, Джеймс откинулся на спинку стула, пытаясь успокоиться.  
В груди горело, точно кто-то специально подсыпал углей в незатухающий костер.   
Данко, сам того не зная, усугублял состояние друга своими расспросами. Мысли про Моргана и так без конца крутились в голове шерифа, засев в ней словно проклятие.   
Тяжело посмотрев на Фостера и помолчав с полминуты, мексиканец вздохнул.   
\- Сегодня утром пришла телеграмма. Нашли Квина. В канаве с перерезанным горлом.  
\- Что…?  
\- Теперь обязанности шерифа Блэкстоуна будет исполнять Хаймор. Похороны уже состоялись.   
\- Ясно.   
Встав и пошатнувшись, Джеймс направился к шкафу и достал ещё один стакан. Затем наклонившись и крайне неуверенно держа равновесие, он поднял с пола опрокинутый. Поставив оба на стол, Фостер, молча, наполнил их виски.   
Это было… Горько.  
Квин был хорошим человеком, умным и ответственным, с отеческим отношением ко всем, кто попадал под его руководство. Фостеру было очень жаль его.   
Выпив с Данко виски до дна, шериф хрипло выдохнул.   
\- Убийцы?  
\- Неизвестно. Никто ничего не видел и не слышал. Но ты сам понимаешь, сколько ублюдков хочет отомстить таким, как мы. Весь Блэкстоун на ушах стоит. Поэтому по возможности напивайся в черте города и не выезжай без сопровождения.  
\- Конечно, с завтрашнего дня сухой закон и прогулки только в сопровождении Карла. Даже помочиться пойду с ним за ручку.   
\- Джеймс…  
\- Что?   
\- Я серьёзно, это не смешно.   
\- Да мамочка, слушаюсь мамочка, - криво усмехнувшись, Фостер качнул головой.   
Ему не нужен был присмотр. Беспокойство, пусть и со стороны близкого друга, все равно раздражало.   
Вспомнив о сигарете, шериф чиркнул спичкой и закурил. Сделав первую затяжку, он откинулся на стул, закинул ноги на край стола и отклонился назад еще сильнее. Дым вырвался из губ клубящимся паром.   
– Что-нибудь ещё?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты высунул голову из бутылки и решил свою проблему, а не напивался, как свинья, в одиночестве. Хорошего вечера, Джеймс, - раздраженно посмотрев на шерифа, Данко развернулся и ушел.   
Еще с минуту Фостер неотрывно смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь. Обступающая со всех сторон тишина начинала давить. Но мужчина не шевелился.   
Посидев так еще немного, Джеймс стряхнул пепел с сигареты и приложился к бутылке.   
Следующие несколько часов пролетели быстро и смазано. Когда шериф нетвердой походкой направился в сторону двери, за окном уже стемнело. Сняв с крючка шляпу и кое-как надев её на голову, Фостер сделал шаг в сторону и, покачнувшись, едва не упал.   
\- Воу-воу…Бл…ять… - чудом не расплескав виски и прижав полупустую бутылку к груди, он навалился на дверь и почти вылетел из своего офиса.   
Прохладный воздух ударил в лицо, и Джеймс жадно вдохнул его полной грудью. А затем сделал очередной глоток виски, окидывая хмурым взглядом улицу засыпающего Кейптауна.   
Высунуть горло из бутылки и решить проблему, как советовал Данко?   
Что ж… Он вполне мог это сделать. 


End file.
